Why does this always happen to me?
by CrimsonWolfDemon
Summary: All Naruto wants is too find his family. And for that too happen he has to dodge perverts and an possessive Alpha werewolf bent on making him his mate. How's Naruto gonna get out of this situation? GaaNaru one-sided othersxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Why does this always happen to me?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Sakura would be killed in the most painfully way.**

**Mira: **Hey everyone this is my second story YAY!! I'm happy cause I have chocolate. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! or HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!!!

**Nikki:** CHOCOLATE!!!!! -sees chocolate and goes crazy- MINE!!!

**Mira:** Oi! That's my chocolate

**Nikki:** mine!! -runs away with chocolate-

**Mira:** you little bastard give me back my chocolate. -steals back candy- get you own

**Nikki:** -pouts. Eyes get teary and shows puppy eyes-

**Mira:** Ha that won't work on me. It's still mine! -runs away to secret hideout-

**Nikki:** -crys-

**Jack:** -stares at them- ...

**Nikki:** -looks at Jack for a second then goes back to crying-

**Jack:** ... -turns to readers- read the chapter -walks away-

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

A fox ran through the forest in a hurry. The fox was blonde with orange tip ears and tail. It was about the size of a normal dog. It's eyes were a deep blue like the sea. The fox kept running at a high speed, looking like it was trying to get away from something. It started raining but the fox didn't seem to care or notice. Its eyes were watering and some escape, falling to the ground. The fox was crying but why?

_~Flashback~_

_The blond fox crawled carefully, not to make a sound, to a bush. His ears were pinned back and his tail stilled. When he got to the bush, he brushed away some leaves so he could see on the other side but not enough where someone or something can see him. His eyes brighten and he grinned when he saw his prey on the other side._

_It was a teen, probably at least 18, sitting under a tree reading a book. The blond fox waited for the right moment to pounce. When he saw his opening he jumped out of his hiding spot and pounced on the unsuspecting victim. _

_The teen knew the fox was hiding behind the bush and when it shown itself, he quickly caught it. He picked it up by the scruff of the neck and raised it eye level._

"_What do you think you're doing Naruto?" the teen asked the fox with a smirk._

_A teen had long red hair that was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were red like blood and sharp. He was about 6'ft high. He had 3 dark lines across each cheek looking like whiskers and wore a plain red and black shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. On the top of his head were pair of red-orange fox ears with black tips and near his bottom he had an exact color tail._

_The blond fox, embarrass that it's been caught, looked away from the teen. The teen chuckled and flicked the blond fox's nose. He placed the fox back down on the ground where it changes forms. Now standing where the blond fox was, was a 5'5 15 year old boy with blond spiked hair and deep blue eyes. He had a pair of fox ears and tail like the teen but his were blond with orange tips. He had 3 whiskers like marks on each cheek but they were lighter than the teen. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit. Though the jumpsuit hide them, the boy had curves almost like an hourglass figure and could be mistaken as a girl._

_The boy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "How did you know it was me?"_

_The teen rolled his eyes, "It's always you Naru-chan. Besides I could hear you a mile away."_

_Naruto puffed his cheeks and glared at the teen, "Stop calling me that! I'm not a girl Kyuubi!"_

_The teen, known as Kyuubi, slightly winced. His little brother always has to yell loudly. It didn't help he had heighten senses. But he couldn't help messing with him._

_Kyuubi grinned and pinch Naruto's cheeks, "Aw but you certainly look like one. If you weren't my brother I would've pounced you and mark you as my mate." _

_Naruto jumped away from his brother, "Ew Kyuubi. Stop thinking like that" he blushes deep red and looked away._

_Kyuubi laughed at his brother's reaction. It was so much fun teasing him. He rubbed Naruto's hair, messing it up more. "Come on we better head home. It's getting late" he said looking at the sky which was now dusk._

_Naruto nodded and followed his brother back home. Unfortunately_ _when they got over the hill their eyes widen. In the valley below them was their village but their village was on fire. Everywhere they could see was on fire; people were screaming and running around trying to escape._

"_Stay here Naruto" Kyuubi commanded, his voice leaving no discussion as he turned into his full fox form and ran into the village._

_Naruto watched as his brother ran into the village to save it and everyone. Naruto looked to see what started the fire. At the edge of the village he saw some humans throwing torches at the homes and catching on fire. He growled humans were nothing but trouble. His parents always told him that humans were nothing but evil, greedy creatures that destroys everything they touch. And now he sees that it was true._

_His parents…HIS PARENTS! He almost forgot about them, he had to find them. Naruto quickly changed to his fox form and ran into the village to find his parents. People ran away to get out of the fire, some were trapped in their homes and screamed in agony as they were burned alive._

_Naruto ran through the village looking all around for his parents. He saw his home on fire and ran in. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled out. He coughed from the smoke but pressed on, calling for his parents again. The fire burned everything, making parts of the house crumple. He dodged the beam that fell on the ground. He knew the house won't last long but still he needed to find his parents. He called out again for them but received to answer. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He ran to it and found it was his mother. A book shelf had fallen on top of her as it burned. He could already tell she was gone from this world. Tears fell as he cried for the lost of his mother. "Mom" he cried._

_All of a sudden Naruto was grabbed by the neck and the next thing he knew he was outside as he watched his house finally crumble to the ground. He looked up to see who had saved him and saw his brother. _

_Kyuubi let go of Naruto, making him falls to the ground. "I told you to stay on the hill" Kyuubi snapped at Naruto. Naruto whimpered and looked away. Kyuubi sighed and nudged his brother with his snout then pull him close as a hug. He already knew of his mother's death. Naruto was always close to their mother more than Kyuubi was so it affected him more. But Kyuubi knew they couldn't mourn right now. The village was still in trouble._

"_Come on we have to go" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and followed his brother. Kyuubi had gotten most of everyone out of here. Those he didn't get were already dead or couldn't be saved. They got to the edge of the village and saw their father fighting off the humans as they pointed weapons at him. _

"_Naruto I want you to get out of here as fast as possible" Kyuubi said._

_Naruto looked up at him, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you get the hell out of here. Run into the forest and hide."_

"_No I want to stay here with you and dad. I could help fight"_

"_GO NOW!" he roared at Naruto who flinched by his tone. His eyes soften "I promise when we get done we'll find you" he rubbed his snout at Naruto's head as reassurance._

_Naruto looked at his brother. Though he wanted to protest, he knew better. He nodded to his brother. Kyuubi smiled and went off to join their father in the fight._

_Naruto stayed for a few seconds before running the opposite way. He ran through the fields, not once looking back, and into the forest nearby. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay and help his father and brother fight against the humans. He was strong enough to defend himself. Even though he was scared he still will fight but he knew not to go against his brother's wishes. He knew when to stand and when to stand down._

_So he ran as fast as he could through the forest, having no idea where he was going._

_~End flashback~_

He failed to realize where he was stepping and something clapped on his leg. He howled in pain as he hit the ground. He look to see his back right leg was caught in a bear trap, bleeding. He tried to get out of it but then he felt more than heard a snap. He howled even louder in pain as his leg broke.

All of the day's events were starting to take a toll on Naruto. He couldn't move anymore. He felt so tired and just wanted to sleep. His eyes started getting heavy as they started closing. The last thing he saw was a huge figure looming over him before he fell unconscious.

The creature looked over at the fallen fox with sea-foam green emotionless eyes. The rain seemed to stop by now and the cloud were slowly drifting away. Some of the clouds disappeared revealing the full moon in the sky. The moonlight hit the creature showing what it was. It was a wolf with blood red fur and sea-foam green eyes. The wolf was huge, looking like it would reach an average male humans waist. This was no normal wolf, it was a werewolf.

The werewolf stared at the fox. It looked like a tasty meal. Fox demons should've been smart enough to stay out of werewolf territory but it looked like this one wasn't that smart especially if he got himself stuck in a bear trap.

He thought of just killing the fox and eating it for dinner but something in the back of his head was telling him to save the fox. He wanted to ignore the voice but it persists until he couldn't take it any longer. Listening to the voice, he freed the fox form the trap. He then took it by the neck into his mouth.

He had no idea what possess him but something about the fox called him. He turned around and headed back home with the fox hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

**Mira:** -comes back with chocolate smeared over mouth- well how do you like the chapter so far. Do you like it or hate it and stop now? Also I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you who the werewolf is. It's pretty obvious.

**Nikki:** -still crying-

**Mira:** stop being a baby. It's only chocolate. You'll get more on Easter

**Nikki:** b-but i want it now! -whines-

**Mira:** fine here -gives Nikki some chocolate-

**Nikki:** -stops crying and smiles brightly- yay! -hugs Mira then eats it- thank you

**Mira:** your welcome. I'm just glad you stop crying.

**Shadow:** I know it was annoying

**Mira:** Hey you're here....Where the hell were you?

**Shadow:** stealing people's valentine stuff

**Mira:** that's messed up

**Shadow:** yea well I don't care. No one got me anything so I took theirs. I got alot of stuff

**Mira:** -rolls eyes- maybe if you were nice you would get things

**Shadow:** Like that will evere happen

**Mira:** -shakes head- anyways review and tell me if you like this story so far


	2. werewolves are real!

**Chapter 2: Werewolves are real!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. plain and simple**

**Mira:** Well so far no negative comment and people like it so far which is really good. I love that. Hopefully it will stay like that and everyone will continue to like this story.

**Shadow:** I think you should give up

**Mira:** no one asked you

**Shadow:** what happened 4 days ago?

**Mira:** what?

**Shadow:** with the police

**Mira:** Oh some neighbor snapped, beat his wife then killed himself

**Shadow:** Interesting....why didn't you tell me sooner?

**Mira:** i thought you knew

**Shadow:** no otherwise i wouldn't have asked. idiot. but damn it I wanted to see them hall away his body

**Mira:** dude that's fucked up.

**Shadow:** tch like I care besides the guy was weird. He always wore camo.

**Mira:** shut up. The guy was sick leave him alone

**Shadow:** whatever

**Mira:** anyways heres the story hope you like it

* * *

Naruto woke up when the sunlight hit his eyes. He was back in his half-human form. He sat up and yawned loudly as he stretched out his muscles and cracked his bones. He looked around through half opened eyes. _"Hmm I wonder why time is it? Usually mom wakes me up before 7."_

Then all of yesterdays events ran through his mind and his eyes widen. He remembers his village being on fire and seeing his mothers burning flesh. He remembers Kyuubi getting him too safely then tells him to run into the forest while he fought the humans with their father.

He gasped and looked around again, this time more alert to everything. That's when he notices that he was in a place he has never seen before. Was he dead? Was this a dream? Where was he? Maybe he was caught by the humans? And if that it then what do they plan to do with him? He heard storied of what humans do to demons and other creature if they don't kill them. They take them to a place where they're sold as slaves to other humans, most of the times as sex slaves.

He panicked; he didn't want to be sold as a sex slave. He looked around the small house, looking for a way out. Naruto could tell it was made of wood, grass and some other things you would find in a forest. Though it was simply made he could tell it took a lot of work to build. He got up and checked for a way out. There were only a few windows, he tried to open them but they wouldn't budge.

No one was in the house so he didn't have to be quiet about it but still he was cautious. The only thing he didn't check was the door. He walked quietly to the door. He reached for the knob and slowly turned it. It worked, the door wasn't locked. He pulled the door opened and was about the step out when he collided with something hard that made him fall down on his butt.

"Ow" he said and looked up to see what he hit. It was a man. He had pale skin and was about 5'10 with red hair and sea-foam green eyes. He had an 'Ai' tattoo on his left forehead. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't big either. He was lean and had some muscle. He wore a pair of ripped jeans with a red shirt that looked a bit worn. Whoever this man was, Naruto knew he wasn't human. This man had a strange scent and it wasn't a friendly one either.

The mystery man glared down at Naruto with cold, empty eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh...well…I…" Naruto couldn't think of what to say. His ears slightly flickered nervously.

Gaara just kept staring at him, waiting for an answer though he knew exactly what Naruto was doing.

Naruto then glared at the man. He quickly got up. "Look asshole. I don't know who you are or where I am but you better let me go now" he threaten, his ears now pinned back in anger.

Gaara just stared at the boy before he smirked lightly. "And what if I don't?"

Naruto growled and lunged at him. Gaara stepped to the side and left Naruto fall to the ground.

Naruto hit the ground with'oomph'. He turned his head and glared at the man who just looking at him like he was nothing but trash. He quickly got up and swung a fist at the man who dodged it easily. Naruto kept attack but it was all in vain. He couldn't get one hit on the guy.

He was panting in exhaustions while Gaara remained stoic. "Are you quite done?"

Naruto growled again and went to punch him. Gaara quickly caught it and twisted his arm behind his back, holding him in an iron grip. Naruto yelped in slight pain then glared at the man. Gaara raised a non-existence eyebrow to Naruto as if repeating his question before.

Naruto finally hung his head in defeat. Whoever this man was, was way stronger than anyone he ever fought. This man might be even stronger than Kyuubi.

Gaara seeing Naruto submit to him let him go with a push. Naruto stumbled to get his balance. He turned and looked at the man. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name and why the hell am I here?!"

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own?"

Naruto growled, "The names Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! And don't forget it." He announced.

Gaara raised a non-existence eyebrow at Naruto when he yelled out his name. This kid was sure loud.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance when the mystery man didn't say anything. He was about to say something but the man interrupted him.

"Gaara Sabaku" he said softly that Naruto almost missed it.

"Um…ok Gaara…well can you _please_ tell me where the hell I am and why can't I leave?" he stressed out the word please.

Man this kid asks a lot of questions, Gaara thought. But he figured that if he didn't answer Naruto's questions, he wouldn't stop asking or shut up.

"You're in my house…" Naruto ear twitched in annoyance. He already guessed that. "..In my village."

"Wait your village?" If what he says is true then that mean this Gaara is the head leader than.

Gaara nodded, "Yes my pack and I live here"

"So why can't I leave?"

"You're mine"

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"You're mine" he repeated.

"What do you me I'm yours?" He asked angrily.

"The moment you stepped into my territory, you belonged to me" he said calmly like it was nothing.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Naruto yelled.

"You do now. Fox demons are not to enter my territory unless they have a death wish"

"What? I never heard that rule before" Naruto was so confused. He knew that every creature except humans lived together in peace. Everyone had their own territory but unless they are rivals anyone can enter. Fox demons were allies with everyone so they can roam anywhere. So why is Gaara saying that fox demons aren't allow in his territory.

Gaara shrugged. It's not his fault that fox demons now were a bunch of idiots.

"What are you?" Naruto then asked

"Are you honestly that stupid? I'm a werewolf"

"Werewolves aren't real!"

"Who told you that?"

Naruto looked into the man's eyes. He had an ability to see if someone was lying or not. When he searched into Gaara's eyes, he saw that the man wasn't lying. He was telling the truth but that can't be right. Werewolves don't exist. His brother and father even told his that. When he was younger he snuck into a human village. He found a book that talked about magical creatures. Some of them were real as he has see or heard of them before but when he read about werewolves, he wanted to know if they were real or not.

When he read many books about them, he was very interested in them and hoped to meet one soon. He told his family about them and how he hoped to met them. Though his family was extremely mad and worried that Naruto went into a human village, they told him he wouldn't be able to meet a werewolf. When he asked why his father told him that they didn't exist. Though once upon a time there were werewolves, they were all killed out by humans. Besides, his father told him he wouldn't want to meet one if they were still alive. Werewolves were known to be mean and cruel, not caring who they hurt or kill. The only thing werewolves cared about was their pack and pack members but other than that they were cold and heartless.

Young Naruto was saddened to hear that. He really wanted to meet one. He didn't think werewolves were mean like everyone says but rather misunderstood.

"Everyone told me you weren't real. That humans killed the whole werewolf race a long time ago" Naruto said his ears slightly drooped down.

Gaara stared at Naruto. Being a werewolf has its perks like he could smell other's emotions from their scent. Usually when someone hears he is a werewolf they start fearing him but this boy didn't. It was almost like he was saddened by the fact that everyone lied to him about werewolf existence. This boy was an enigma to Gaara.

"We were almost on the brink of being wiped out at one point but it's been along since then"

"Then how could everyone says that you were?" Naruto was confused. If there are werewolves then how come he never seen any before and everyone says they all died out.

"We hid from others in order to preserve what was left. Then came out when it was safe and grew in numbers. Many are scattered around the order, living in secretes."

"Okay that makes more sense but—"he was interrupted by his stomach growling. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Gaara heard Naruto's stomach grumble. "Stay here" he said and left, making sure to lock the door, before Naruto could say anything else. A few minutes pass before a Gaara came back with something on a silver plate. He shoved the plate to Naruto, who looked at his confused.

"Eat" was the simple commanded.

Naruto looked at the food. It looked like an animal leg. He sniffed it and found out it was a deer leg. He looked up to thank the man only to see he was alone. No one was in the house. He went to check the door and found it locked again. He sighed as he leaned against the wall near the door and slide down.

He looked at the leg; though he prefers it to be cooked he couldn't really complain. He hoped he can get out soon. He wants to find his Kyuubi and his father. He hoped they were ok. They must be worried about him. Gaara seems like a nice guy maybe he could help him.

He sighed and took a bite out of the leg.

* * *

**Mira:** Yea I know Gaara was more talkive but I had to make it like that. Anways poor Naruto, trapped in a place he has no idea where. Hopefully things will go better for Naruto though I doubt it since I controls what happens here. Bwhahahahahahahahahaha

**Maya:** are you ok?

**Mira:** No i think i ate too much candy

**Nikki:** Candy? where?

**Maya:** there is no candy Mira ate it all

**Shadow:** pig

**Mira:** what can i say i love candy

**Shadow:** you're gonna get fat

**Mira:** I can work it off, i excerise like every other day

**Shadow:** still gonna be fat

**Mira:** asshole. I hate you

**Shadow:** the feelins mutral

**Mira:** Anyways review. Until next time latz


	3. First day out

**Chapter 3: First day out**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would make it so that Pein was my boyfriend...him or Zetsu...if I knew he wouldn't kill and eat me and ditched the venus flytrap**

**Mira: **Hey everyone. Sorry I know we promised this chapter last saturday or sunday but I got distracted. Sorry about that

**Maya:** I think they can forgive us since you made this chapter longer than it should've been

**Mira:** Yea maybe do you forgive me everyone?

**Shadow:** -changes voice and acts like a reader- no you suck!

**Mira:** Shadow that's not funny! Anyways here's the chapter

* * *

Gaara only came back to give Naruto food the rest of the day. Naruto tried to get him to talk but he wouldn't which frustrated him to no end. He didn't like being ignored. Naruto tried to get out of the small house but every time he failed. He would change into his full fox form and ram himself into the windows, door and walls but he only ended up hurting himself.

After a few hours he grew tired and fell asleep. He whimpered in his sleep as he remembers the night of when his home was destroyed but with a twist.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_Naruto ran and ran throughout his village, looking for his father and brother. He panted and looked all around but all he could see were houses on fire and people screaming. He wanted to help them but he couldn't. He tried using his fox magic to conjure water to douse the flames on the people but it didn't work, in fact it made it worst. He panicked and didn't know what to do. People began to fall to the ground, their skin turn black as the fire consumes them._

_Suddenly the flames were gone but everything was destroyed. He heard voices and at first he thought that it was his family but he quickly saw that it wasn't. The voice grew louder until someone appeared. They were humans about 20 of them searching through what was left of the village, taking anything still intact and valuable. Some even cut off his people's body parts that weren't burnt._

_Naruto yelled at them to stop and go away but it fell deaf to their ears. They couldn't hear him. So he thought that maybe a physical attack would work. He lunged at one but fell through the man and hit the ground. He 'oomph' when he fell. He looked up in surprise, what was he a ghost or something?_

_He heard growling and turns to look at what made the sound. It was none other than his brother. He smiled and quickly got to his feet._

"_Kyuubi!" he yelled. He was so happy to see his brother until he got closer and had a better look at things. He stopped dead in his tracks. He saw his brother in a big steel cage; on the bars were pieces of paper. Every time Kyuubi hit the bars a shock went through him. Naruto saw this cause there were little sparks coming from the paper and where Kyuubi was hitting it. _

_Kyuubi howled in pain but he didn't stop._

"_Kyuubi stop you're hurting yourself" he yelled but once again no one heard him._

_A man laughed at Kyuubi's fail attempt of escape, "Ha if you think you can get out of there you're a fool" the man said. The man was tall and bulky. He had muscles ripping out from his body. He had short black hair spiked up. He was about 6ft tall and weighs about 250. He didn't have a shirt on since it looks like one could fit; his torso had a few scars showing that he's been in battle before._

_Kyuubi turned and glared at the large human. He growled at him as his eyes glowed red and he lunged at the man to only hit the cage bars and be thrown back. The man laughed at him again._

"_You should just give up, it will do you better. That's what you're father did"_

"_Asshole. My father would never give up!"_

"_Yeah right. He begged for mercy at my feet. It was pathetic"_

"_You're lying! He would never do that. Where is he?!"_

_The man grinned, "You want to see your daddy?" he taunted. "Well here he is" The man held up something. It was a blond fox demon in full fox form fur. Kyuubi as well as Naruto immediately knew who it was. It was their father. Or what was left. It was the skin fur of their father._

_Kyuubi roared in rage, "You fucking bastards!" he screamed and rammed at the cage again and again._

_The man just laughed at Kyuubi and tossed the fur of their father to one of his men._

_Naruto had tears in his eyes as he stared at the fur of his dead father. How could this happen? His father was so strong, how could he be defeated and skinned._

_Kyuubi's energy began to run out but he still kept ramming against the cage, ignoring the pain that was sent through him._

_The man seeing Kyuubi's pain laughed again. His laugh boomed in the village and echoed. "Don't worry you'll be joining your father soon enough. And don't worry we'll take special care of your brother"_

_That made Kyuubi stops all together. His body froze when the man mentioned his brother._

_The man held a picture frame; he turned it so Kyuubi could see it too. It was a picture of Kyuubi, Naruto and their parents. They were having a picnic at the lake. _

"_You have such a strong spirit and unbreakable will but your brother doesn't look like he does. That's why you'll be kill and your fur sold off and your brother, with his body and looks will be prefect to sell as a sex slave. People will be lining up to buy him. I'll be rich." The man told Kyuubi, licking his lips slightly and his eyes brighten at the mention of money._

_Kyuubi hearing what the man plan to do to his little brother snapped and roared angrily. He changed into his full fox form, his nine-tails thrashing behind him, hitting the cage. He snarled and hit the cage. The cage started to break from Kyuubi's power._

_The man, seeing the cage failing and breaking, acted quickly. He orders his men over there. They ready their guns, took aim and fired. They all hit their mark, Kyuubi._

_Naruto's eyes dilated as he watched the scene. He wanted to stop it but knew he couldn't. But still seeing his brother shot and killed, he screamed. _

"_Kyuubi!" he yelled out but it was too late. Kyuubi now lay dead in the cage. Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. He started panicking. His breath became shallow as he hyper venting, tears ran down his face. He held himself and stared at the ground, not believing what was happening. He yelled, repeating 'no. this was only a dream. This can't be happen. Please stop. I wan to go home' over and over as he rocked himself to sleep._

_End dream sequence_

* * *

Naruto screamed as he woke up, sweat poured from his body. He panted heavily. He noticed his surroundings and sighed in relief. It was just a dream, it wasn't real.

"Are you ok?" a voice said that made Naruto jumped up and looked around. He saw a man with brown eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail. He had tan skin and a scar that ran across his nose.

"Who are you?" he questioned. From the man's scent, Naruto quickly smelt that he was a werewolf too.

"I'm Iruka Umino." He answered and held his hand out with a smile.

Naruto was wary at first but sensing that he was of no harm, he shook the man's hand. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" he smiled before letting go.

Iruka nodded, "Nice to met you too Naruto"

"So...uh…why are you here? N-not that I don't appreciate it or anything just wondering" he said nervously before scratching his cheek.

Iruka smiled, Naruto was really cute, "My alpha told me to take care of you since he is unable to at the moment."

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto perked up, "starving" he said.

He smiled, "here" he handed Naruto a plate of cooked fish with rice.

Naruto looked at it then slightly sighed in defeat. Iruka caught this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing"

"Naruto" he warned.

Naruto looked at Iruka, it was weird but Iruka for a second sounded like his father. He shook the thought. "Well it's just that…I was hoping you had ramen or something"

"Sorry no ramen, maybe I could get some later"

Naruto face brightens, "Really?"

Iruka nodded. Naruto jumped in the air, "Yatta!" he yelled happily. He winced when he landed on his broken right leg. He almost forgot about it. He didn't even notice the pain or that it was broke yesterday when he met Gaara and fought him. It was strange. He looked down and saw his leg wrapped up in bandages. He then wondered if Iruka was the one who did it.

Iruka looked at Naruto and saw he notice his broken leg. As if reading Naruto's mind Iruka shook his head. "Gaara-sama was the one who wrapped he leg. It was broken when you got here but now it's healing. It's most mended but you will still be in a bit of pain. It's odd that the bone isn't broken anymore though. Is that normal for you?"

Naruto nodded, "I always have fast healing abilities. No one knows why or how it's possible but I was always a fast healer ever since I could remember."

Iruka nodded in understanding. He then remember the food "Do you still want the fish?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and ate the food.

"Neh Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"How come I'm here? I mean why can't I go out or anything?"

"Sorry Naruto. I don't know how to answer that. "

"Why not?"

"I just can't" he said defeated. "But my alpha has given me permission to take you out"

"You mean I can go outside?" he asked excitedly.

Iruka nodded, "Yup but you have to stick with me ok?" he said sternly.

Naruto nodded, "Whatever you say, I just want to go outside. I hate being stuck indoors"

Iruka nodded as he walked to the door with Naruto in tow. Naruto couldn't wait to go outside. He missed it a lot. Iruka opened the door and for the first time in two days, Naruto got see the sunlight. He basked in the warm heat. Iruka started walking and Naruto followed. He thought of just running as soon as he got out but he was really interested in the werewolf community and with his leg he doubt he can get far before someone caught him. So he followed Iruka without resisting.

Iruka showed him the village and introduce him to a few other werewolves like Asuma, Genma, Ibiki, Kurenai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gai and Lee. When he saw Gai and Lee all he could think were their eyebrows and how they almost look exactly like each other. It was freaky. Unfortunately he couldn't met the others Iruka wish to introduce since Lee and Gai kept yelling at how youthful he was and started chasing after him when he ran away. Something about exercising and hugs of death.

Naruto ran from them as fast as possible with a hurt leg but somehow they were able to keep up. Damn them for being fast. Naruto thought quick and changed into his full fox form and ran faster. He quickly turned and hid behind a building. He saw the two races pass him. Once he saw they were gone, he quickly changed back to normal and sighed in relief. His leg was in pain from putting too much weight and running on it but he sucked it up. He was about to walk away when he hit something hard. He looked up to see what he hit and saw a person towering over him.

"Well hello there cutie" The man said then grinned. Naruto was able to see who the man was. He had brown hair spiked everywhere, almost like his but more wilder. He was tall about 5'10 and lean. Naruto could see that the man had muscles. He determines that the man was probably 16 maybe 17 years old.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, "Hey who are you calling cute?!" he yelled.

The man smirk, one of his k-9 teeth poked out of his mouth. "I believe I was. You really are cute." He inhaled deeply. "And your scent is intoxicating. You're a fox demon aren't you?"

"Yea so what of it?" Naruto asked wary.

The man just smirked and step closer to Naruto. Naruto stepped back each time the man came closer.

"Hey stay back. I'm warning you" Naruto said, his voice betraying him that he was scared. He didn't know if you could take down a werewolf. He knew they were extremely strong according to everything he read so he didn't know if he could take one down.

The unknown man ignored him. He had this look in his eyes that Naruto was unable to decipher. He has seen it somewhere but couldn't remember. Naruto hit the wall and couldn't go back anymore. The man put his hands on the wall, Naruto between them as he blocked Naruto from escaping.

"I warning you" Naruto said again.

"Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you" the man said as his face got closer to Naruto's. Naruto turned his head away but the man quickly corrected that as he leaned in more.

"I would stop if I were you Inuzuka unless you have a death wish" a deep voice said.

The two looked over and saw Gaara there; his arms crossed staring emotionless at the two.

"All come on I'm just having a little fun with foxy here" 'Inuzuka' said.

Gaara just looked at him, his eyes telling him to let Naruto go or else. 'Inuzuka' saw this and quickly backed down. He distances himself from Naruto.

"Sorry my alpha" he murmured.

"Go now" Gaara said. Kiba nodded and walked away but stopped and turned to Naruto. He grinned, "Name's Kiba fox-face and don't forget it cause you will be mine one day" he said then left.

Naruto sighed in relief and looked at Gaara, "Er…Thanks for you know…saving me" he said.

Gaara said nothing to his words, "Follow me" he said after a few moments and turned away. Naruto followed, knowing that if he didn't it would be bad.

They walked through the village, some people stopped to look at the two before returning to their business. They got to a house that was much larger than the others, in fact it was two stories. Naruto guessed that this was Gaara's home. When they entered the home, he saw Iruka inside, fidgeting nervously. He saw Naruto and half smiled but the glare he receives from Gaara quickly erased that.

Gaara stood in front of Iruka, "Explain" he growled out.

Iruka flinched, "W-w-well I-I was s-showing Naruto around and meeting some of the others w-when Gai and Lee got t-too excited and started chasing him. H-He…uh…r-ran away to get away from them" Iruka stuttered out.

Gaara's eye narrowed on Iruka and in a blink of an eye he had his hand wrapped around Iruka's neck, holding him up off the ground. Iruka gasp as his air supply was blocked but he knew if he tried to fight it, he would be punish even more.

"I told you to keep him with you at all times" Gaara growled out.

"Hey it wasn't his fault" Naruto said as he said Iruka in danger. "Let him go"

Gaara turned his head to look at Naruto but made no moment to let go of Iruka, in fact it looked like he was squeezing tighter. Iruka started gasping more as his face grew blue. Naruto's eye widen as his hands quickly went to Gaara's to try to pry his fingers off of Iruka's throat.

"S-stop it you're killing him" Naruto yelled as he keep trying to pry those fingers but Gaara had a good grip. Naruto seeing his efforts were futile, thought fast and bit Gaara's arm. Gaara who did expected that, hissed and let go of Iruka letting him fall to the ground, coughing, trying to get air back in him lungs.

Gaara quickly recovered, glared at Naruto who by now let go and also was glaring back at him. Gaara took Naruto's glare as a threat and challenge. He quickly grabbed Naruto by the throat and tossed him across the room, into a wall.

Naruto collided into the wall and fell down with a grunt. Damn werewolves were strong. The wind was nearly knocked out of him. He glared at Gaara who was now just staring at him as if he was a little bug.

Naruto growled, quickly got to his feet and charged at Gaara. Gaara side-step making Naruto miss him completely. Naruto turned and aim a punch at him which Gaara dodge. You think from the last fight they had, Naruto would realize he was no match for Gaara but he still continued. Gaara punched Naruto hard, making him fall backwards. Naruto, not giving up, wiped the blood from his lip and attacked again. He forgot the pain in his leg, all he cared about was kicking this guy's ass. This continued until Naruto passed out. Iruka quickly rushed to his aid.

"Wow that kid got spunk" a taunting voice said. A man came down the stairs to where Gaara and the others were. Along with him was a woman. The man had black eyes and was wearing some weird outfit that kind of made him look like a cat. He had red war paint of his face in a strange design. He had something wrapped around his back like a mummy with what looks like brown hair sticking out.

The women had black eyes and blonde hair with four spiked ponytails. She was leaning against a giant close fan. (A/N: Imagine her in her normal get up, I can't write it down. I have a hard time detailing people)

"I agree. I never seen someone comes at you Gaara like that unless they had a death wish" the female said.

Gaara turn to the two, "Kankuro. Temari. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We live here" Kankuro grinned. Gaara looked at him saying he was not in the mood for games. Kankuro nervously looked away.

"Gaara stop scaring Kankuro" Temari said. She walked over to Naruto and Iruka. She squatted down to get a better look at Naruto. She grinned and pinched his cheek. "He's adorable" she said and surprising Naruto was still passed out.

Gaara looked at his sister. "Stop harassing him Temari" he said but was ignored.

Kankuro looked at Naruto then to his brother. "So what's with the fox demon?" he asked.

"I found him when I was scouting the perimeter. I smelt blood and sulfur on him. The blood came from his leg from a bear trap but the sulfur I don't know" he answered.

"The poor boy" Temari said and hugged the unconscious Naruto tightly which earned a gasp from Iruka.

Kankuro thought on that, "I wonder what happen. There was a fire a day or two ago, outside the forest in a valley. But I thought it was just humans. You think this fox got anything to do with it?"

Gaara didn't answer. Kankuro sighed. He wishes his brother was a little more talkative. Just because he was their alpha didn't mean he can't talk more often. He looked again at Gaara. Something about his brother has change. It wasn't much of a change and to everyone else they wouldn't notice it but he did notice something different. He then looked at Naruto. And that fox was the one who did it. Maybe having the fox around will be good, for all of them.

* * *

**Mira:** So how you like it? Some people were introuce, there will be more. Also I slipt werewolves into 5 clans including Gaara's just in case in future chapters you were wondering where the others are. If I didn't introduce them in Gaara's pack then they are in one of the others.

**Shadow:** you should've made Kiba raped Naruto

**Mira:** uh no...I not gonna be mean to him...not yet anyways.

**Shadow:** I like the way you think

**Mira:** yes well unfortuantly it seems you starting to rub off me...that probably isn't good. -shrugs- Oh well until next time later people


	4. please let me go

**Chapter 4: Please let me go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. -crys-**

**Mira:** Hey everyone. Those who don't know I haven't been updating cause I was having computer problem(now they're fix -thanks whichever god that helped me-) and my dog got hurt and had to get surgery done. I had to watch him basicly 24/7 for 2 weeks and then watch him half the time from then til now and will continue til he's better. (Look at Sorry isn't good enough it explains everything). I'm happy my dog's ok but now he's an attention freak and wants me to pet him and pay attention to his 24/7. It's annoying.

**Maya:** I know. I'm starting to get annoyed too.

**Mira:** Yup. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I'm gonna try to update every other day but again no promises. Comment please. I love the comments. They help me be a better writer. Any suggestions are welcome. Now on with the show!

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning, his body ached. He couldn't remember what happen at first. But when he thought hard about it he then remembered. Gaara was hurting Iruka and he attacked Gaara to get him to stop.

He whined slightly when he remembered he didn't win the fight. Damn that stupid Gaara, thinking he's all that just because he's bigger and stronger. Naruto sat up and saw a bit of food next to him, he quickly got it and dug in. he was so hungry. To busy eat, he never notice Gaara watching him from the doorway.

Gaara watched in fascination as Naruto practically inhaled his meal. How could the blonde do such as thing? It was impossible to do without chocking or something.

As he gazed at the blonde he couldn't help but notice how cute he was. That smooth blonde hair, those deep blue eyes that just seem to drew him in, that petite, curved body that any women would be jealous about, those pink supple lips that he so wanted to kiss so badly and finally that perfect ass that made he wanted to pound into the blonde and make him his mate. Whoa wait, did he just think that? Gaara froze; he couldn't believe what he was thinking. He never thought of anyone like that before. So how could this blonde affect him so?

'Shit' Gaara thought. 'I'm getting hard just thinking about him. What the hell is happening to me?'

"Hey. Hey!" Naruto yelled out. A minute ago he notice Gaara was standing there. But the werewolf just seemed to be spacing out. It didn't help that Gaara was still looking at Naruto like he wanted to eat the blonde. The kitsune didn't know but he felt like pulling the bed sheet up to cover his body from those sea-green eyes.

Finally Naruto grew irritated that Gaara wasn't answering him or anything. He grabbed the now empty glass cup of water and threw it at Gaara.

Gaara's quick reflexes grabbed the cup before it shattered on his face. He snapped out of his daze and glared at the blonde.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "About time you bastard"

The first thing Gaara thought was cute when Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. It made him want to ravish the hell out of the kitsune. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"What do you want?"

Gaara's deep voice sent chills down Naruto's spine. The blonde didn't know why but he liked it.

"What do I want? That's all you can say about yesterday?!" he screech.

Gaara whined at the high volume. The blonde may be cute but he was annoying and loud.

"First you hurt Iruka and almost killed him then you attacked me!"

"As I recall you attacked me." Gaara said as a-matter-of-fact. "Besides Iruka deserved his punishment, he disobeyed me"

"He couldn't help losing me. I always run off on my own and besides those weird bushy-brow guys were chasing me. What was I suppose to do, stay still and let them get me?"

Gaara thought it over, he guess it really wasn't Iruka's fault but he had to state his dominance otherwise others will think he was turning soft.

"Hm I guess I did overreact but I gave him a mission and he failed. I will overlook this matter this one time but it will not happen again"

Naruto smiled at that. 'Maybe he's not as cruel as I thought before' he thought.

"But in order for it to not happen again, I will watch over you."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "No way! I have to go back and find my family."

Gaara growled inwardly. He was not going to let the blonde go. The law states that Naruto was his now and must stay with the pack and he'll be damned if he's going to let him go. His inner wolf was clawing inside telling him to keep the blonde and not let him out of sight.

The werewolf glared at the fox. "You will be going nowhere. I told you before, you belong to me now. You will stay here with us forever"

"What? Y-you can't do that. You can't do that!" Naruto said as he got out of bed and grabbed Gaara by the shirt.

"I have to find my family. I need to find them" tears started falling down his face.

For a moment Gaara was going to let the blonde go but he shook it off. His eyes were cold and hard. "NO! You WILL stay here! There will be no discussion" he growled out and pushed Naruto off him. He turned and walked out the room, closing and locking the door after him. Naruto ran to the door and banged on the door as hard as he could.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please!" Naruto yelled, tears still falling. He kept banging but the door remained sturdy. Naruto fell to his knees as he cried, still banging on the door but it was softer now. "Please, I have to find them. I have to know their still alive. Please."

Gaara was on the other side of the door, listening to everything. For some reason his heart clenched and ached at the cried and pleads from the fox demon but he could give in. He wanted the blonde to stay here, to be near him and if that meant having the blonde being his prisoner than so be it. Gaara left silently, still hearing the blonde crying his heart out.

* * *

It's been a month since Naruto became a prisoner in the wolf pack. Naruto didn't even leave his room for a week and a half, still depress about his family. He had no idea if they were alive and if they were he wondered if they were looking for him also or did they think he was dead.

Gaara kept to his word and when Naruto finally left the room and was able to roam the village, he watched the blonde like a hawk. Naruto tried many times to escape but there was always someone there to stop him.

The first time he tried he was stopped by Lee who thought Naruto wanted to race. The second time a chick with 4 blonde pig-tails and a giant fan stopped him then for some reason hugged him till he passed out. The third Gaara himself stopped him and locked him up in the room Naruto's been staying in for 3 days. The last and final attempt, he almost made it until Kiba pounced of him and started dry-humping the poor blonde. The little kitsune didn't know what was coming. When Gaara saw this, he went ballistic. Naruto didn't know why Gaara acted like that but he was thankful that the redhead saved him. He never did see Kiba for week after that.

Naruto walked around the village, he had Ibiki as an escort to make sure he didn't run away again. But after the run in with Kiba, Naruto gave up. When he realizes he couldn't leave the village, he cried. But now he was starting to like the small village and he was friends with everyone, well except two, Kiba who keeps trying to rape the blonde and Gaara because he still was mad at the guy. But everyone else he was friends with even Ibiki who was cold to everyone, he got him to smile.

He learned many things while living there like Kankuro and Temari were Gaara's big brother and sister. Gai and Lee were actually mates or lovers as some might say, which Naruto thought was creepy because he thought the two were father and son and they look alike. Asuma and Kurenai were mates also and are expecting their first child soon. And Kiba had a pet dog name Akamaru, who Naruto also stays away from cause if Kiba is his master (akamaru) then he doesn't want to know what the dog would do.

Naruto spotted his favorite person Iruka. He smiled and ran up to the kind werewolf.

"Hey Iruka!" he yelled out then hugged the brunet from the waist. Iruka just turned when he hear his name and then was tackled. He looked down and saw the blonde fox demon.

"Hey Naruto" he smiled. "Out and about? Who's watching you this time?"

"Ibiki but I don't mind anymore" Naruto smiled. Over the weeks Naruto and Iruka became really close. Iruka was his first friend here and was the one who always gave him his food. He loved Iruka a lot. Iruka even kind of adopted Naruto as his son and Naruto thought of Iruka as second father. Of course he will always remember his real father, he still thought of Iruka as a father.

Iruka smiled at Ibiki, "I'll watch him" he said.

Ibiki hesitated for a second before nodding and left.

Iruka smile at Naruto, "Come on. I need to visit a few people" he said as they walked away in the other direction.

"Ok" Naruto smiled happily and followed.

* * *

On the other side of the village, in the alpha's hut, Gaara said at his desk with a grimace. In his hand were several letters.

"Hey Gaara…-" Kankuro started as he entered the room but stop seeing his little brother in distress. "What's wrong?"

Gaara threw the letters on the desk and turned away.

Kankuro took the hint and picked up the letters. He read them, his faced paled and his eyes widen.

"You know what those mean don't you?" Gaara said his voice held no emotion.

"Yeah. The other werewolf clans are coming here"

* * *

**Mira:** Now things are getting started, huh? Yup Naruto is a prisoner but it's ok, he's starting to like the village and everyone it it.

**Maya:** I wonder what's the thing about Gaara and the wold clans is about.

**Mira:** Only time will tell

**Maya:** You've been saying that alot lately

**Mira:** I know it's weird. Anyway...OH I need some help with this story. Ok should I make the Atasuki(sp) human or creature minus Itachi, you'll see why. Cause if human I was gonna do that they were the ones who attack Naruto and his family. Same thing with Orochimaru and his gang(again minus Sasuke) should they be human or creature. Please comment and tell me which one you want. Orochimaru and Atasuki(sp) won't come til a little later maybe chapter 6 or 7.(Maybe mention them in there) So please tell me asap. Until next time, see ya!


	5. Naruchan you will be mine

**Chapter 5: Naru-chan you will be mine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I think we all know what I would do.**

**Mira: **Hey here's the next chapter of the story, you get to meet many love interest and this started getting interesting.

**Shadow:** Does someone rape Naruto?

**Mira:** No but Kiba gets close. No one rapes Naruto but they do think naughty thoughts about what they would do to him. You see a little of that in this chapter but it will increase in the next chapter.

**Shadow:** damn I want to read it now.

**Mira:** No you will have to wait like the others

**Shadow:** I will boil your inners and fest on you body if you don't write it now

**Mira:** ...good luck with that. Now on with the show!

**

* * *

**

A week had passed and Naruto noticed that everyone was run around like a chicken with its head cut off. He wondered why everyone was acting like that but every time he asked they either said they were too busy or they ignore him. He started to get mad at all this.

On one hand everyone seemed so busy that no one was watching him, he could escape if he wanted too but for some reason something told him to stay here. He didn't quite understand it but it was like his inner fox or something was telling him he is better off here than to be out alone where anything could happen.

He was too lost in thought he didn't notice a shadow creeping up on his before it was too late. Someone grabbed him and pulled the kitsune into a dark building. Naruto panicked when someone grabbed him. A hand was over his mouth so he couldn't speak. Why does this always happen to me? He whined in his head. (A/N: And there's the title, lol I'm weird like that)

Naruto was then thrown onto something soft. He felt it and notice it was a bed. His eyes widen as the possibilities that could happen. He looked to see who his kidnapper was but the dark was hiding the person's face.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked a bit scared.

"Oh Naruto I think you should know that by now" a deep voice answered.

Naruto recognized that voice. It was Kiba. "Kiba?!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at him.

Kiba grinned as he came into the light. "You're right my little Naruto"

"What the hell Kiba?! What are you doing?!"

"I thought that was noticeable. I'm kidnapping you"

Naruto gulped but then swallowed his fears. He glared at Kiba and was ready to fight him "You better let me go or-"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to kick you ass" Naruto announced.

Kiba laughed and before Naruto could blink, he was pinned by Kiba. Kiba held both Naruto's hands in one hand and straddled the boy.

"I don't think so _Naruto" _the name rolling off Kiba's tongue. "I'm much stronger than and no one will stop me, they're too busy with the werewolves clans coming they won't notice you missing besides I have Akamaru watching outside so no one can bother us" Kiba said as he nipped Naruto's fox ear. Naruto tried to hold back his moan, fox ears and tails were very sensitive to touch especially Naruto's.

"T-That's what's going on?" he asked.

Kiba free hand started rubbing Naruto's sides before he stuck his hand under the kitsune's shirt and rubbed the delicate skin. "Yea, everyone's busy getting things ready for our guess. I'm not sure why they're coming here but it has to be important. Oh Naru-chan your skin is so soft" he said in his ear then licks and nipped it.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a moan, which encourage Kiba a lot more.

Kiba pinched one of Naruto's nipples, Naruto groaned. "S-top" he try to say but Kiba ignored him.

Kiba pulled the shirt up and sucked on his nipple. Naruto moaned and squirm, trying to get Kiba off but Kiba took it as more. As he sucked the blonde's nipple, his hand went down to the blonde's groin and started rubbing it to harden. Naruto moaned loudly, it felt so good but it was so wrong. His face was flush and he started panting. _"Gaara help me" _he screamed in his head. He didn't even register that he was screaming for Gaara or even asking Gaara for help.

Something deep inside Naruto was telling him to get rid of the werewolf. That Kiba was not his mate and shouldn't be doing this to him. Naruto couldn't agree more, taking no more he pulled himself together and transform himself into his full fox form.

Kiba was caught off guard by the change, giving Naruto enough time to kick Kiba and run away. Kiba hit the ground hard, when he saw that Naruto ran away he growled. He changed into his wolf form and chased after the blonde. _'Naru-chan you will be mine!' _he thought as he chased the kitsune. (A/N: These werewolves don't just change during the full moon they can change whenever they need to)

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could, getting as far away from the brunette as possible.

Naruto didn't see where he was going and ran into something hard. Naruto fell backwards on the ground. He shook his head and was about to get up when he heard a voice.

"Are you ok?" a deep husky voice asked.

Naruto looked up to see who it was. It was someone he never seen before. A boy with black hair that was shaped like a duck's butt and black eye that looked like a bottomless pit. This man was hot whoever he was.

Naruto was memorized by the man. He changed back into his normal form and smiled. "I'm ok" he said with a blush. "Sorry I ran into you"

But the dark hair didn't hear him he was memorized by the blonde god that stood before him. The blonde was adorable with his golden hair, those deep blue eyes, perfect body, kissable lips and nice round ass. One word 'Fuckable' went through the dark head's mind. Judging by the ears and tail, he says the blonde was a fox demon which made him even more desirable. He didn't know who the blonde was but he was going to make him his.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and smirked, he held his hand out, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's voice, "I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said and shook the dark teens hand.

Sasuke pulled the blonde, making him collide into his chest. "Nice to meet you too _Naruto_" Sasuke liked how the blonde's name rolled off his tongue.

Naruto blush, "N-nice to meet you too" he stuttered out. He didn't know why he was acting like this.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's flustered face. "Dobe' he said.

The magic was broken Naruto glared at the teen and punched him. Sasuke didn't see that coming.

"Teme don't call me that!" The kitsune yelled.

Sasuke didn't know what he did but now the blonde didn't like him. Was it all because he called the blonde a dobe? It must be, he wanted to apologize but it came out like, "I can't help it if you're a dobe" but inside he was saying, _No I didn't mean that. Naruto I'm sorry, I don't mean it._

Naruto growled and punched the unsuspecting teen before running off again. The nerve of that guy calling him a dobe. He'll get back at him soon. Now that the teen wasn't distracted he remembered why he was running in the first place, to get away from Kiba. He needed to find someone who will protect him.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blonde angel ran off, he quickly got up and stared at the place where he once was. If he didn't have something important to do he would've chased after the blonde. His fists tighten at the thought of abandoning the blonde. _'Naru-chan I swear you will be mine' _he growled in his head then stalked away.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye and barely got to dodge it. It was a huge brown wolf. Naruto had no doubt this was Kiba. _Shit, _Naruto thought and ran even faster. He had to get away from Kiba, like hell he'll be that guys mates. Naruto's surprised that no one is helping him.

He looked back to see if Kiba was still there and ran into something for the second time of the day. He looked up at who or what it was; he was really hoping it was a person though. He almost freak at what he saw. It was Sasuke…again? But wait when did Sasuke get taller and longer hair and red eyes? _'Duh because this isn't Sasuke you idiot'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Though his man was similar to Sasuke Naruto knew it wasn't him. For one the hair was tied in a ponytail and two long bangs on the side of his face, his eyes were red unlike Sasuke's black, the man was taller. This man was 5'11 while Sasuke was 5'9; Naruto was only 5'5 which pissed him off to no end. This man also had two weird lines going down his face near his nose. Naruto wondered what they were but shrugged it off at the time. Overall this guy was drop-dead gorgeous.

Itachi eyed the blonde kitsune in front of him. The kid was really cute and his body screamed fuckable. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on the blonde that he will have him.

"I'm Itachi and who might you be?" he asked in a sexy tone.

Naruto couldn't help but blush, "Naruto" he said quietly.

Itachi smirked, "Nice to meet you Naru-chan" he said as he took Naruto's hand and kissed it lightly which made the blonde blush more.

"Hey I'm a boy, don't call me that" Naruto pouted and pulled his hand away. The guy maybe cute but he hated when people called his Naru-chan. He was a boy, a feminine boy but a boy none the less.

Itachi thought Naruto pouting was cute and he had to control himself from jumping the blonde and taking him in front of everyone. Though he wouldn't mind doing that, screwing the blonde's brains out in front of everyone so they know who the blonde belongs too.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Itachi, the guy saddening started spacing out and he did not like the look Itachi had. He silently tip-toed away hoping the red eyed man wouldn't notice his absence till he was long gone.

Once he got far enough he started running again, what the hell is wrong with these people at least it seems Kiba has stop following him. He couldn't sense the werewolf anywhere. He slowed down to a walking pace. He panted hard, he never ran that much before. He was tired, his stomach growled, and apparently hungry too.

Itachi snapped out of his stupor and notice that Naruto was gone. He looked around but didn't see his little kitsune. _'Oh Naru-chan you can't run or hide from me. I will find and get you and you will be mine' _he thought as he went in search for his little kitsune.

* * *

He started heading back to Gaara's house, the home he was staying at since Gaara wouldn't let him live anywhere else, for whatever reason. He was almost there when he heard someone crying. He walked towards the sound and saw a blue-purple haired girl.

"Hey you ok?" he asked the girl.

The girl looked up and saw the blonde.

Naruto looked at the girl and saw her eyes were purple color but was cloudy like she was blind. She had tears in her eyes proving that she was crying.

"I-I'm ok" she said.

"Do you need help or anything?" he asked and reached out his hand.

The girl smiled and took it, "Thanks" she whispered. "I-I'm lost. I came here with my cousin and out pack b-but I got lost" she said.

"Oh so you're the ones who were coming here. I was wonder about that but no one would tell me"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki" he grinned.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" she said quietly.

Naruto's smile brighten, finally someone called him Naruto-kun instead of Naru-chan.

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata. Do you know where your pack would be?" he asked

Hinata nodded, "T-They most likely be at Gaara-sama's house."

"Oh I know where that is, come on follow me" he said then stopped. He scratched the back of his head, nervously. "I-I didn't mean it, I mean…" he blushed.

Hinata chuckled at Naruto's cuteness. "I'm not blind if that's what you're thinking" she announced.

Naruto looked at her, "O-Oh y-you're not?" he asked.

She shook her head, "It's a bloodline trait. Even though it looks like it I'm not blind. My whole family has it"

Naruto smiled, "Well that's cool. Does it have cool abilities or something?"

Hinata nodded shyly, "We can see 360 and far away. I-It's like having x-ray vision."

Naruto beamed, "That's so cool! I wish I had that. It must be very cool to have that, bet it comes in handy a lot." Naruto said. Hinata blushed, Naruto was really cute.

Hinata and Naruto headed to Gaara's home but just before getting there, they met up with Hinata's pack.

"Hinata where have you been? We've been looking for you" a girl said with light blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes.

"I-I'm ok Ino. Naruto-kun helped me" she said.

The pack looked at Naruto, who was getting nervous by their stares.

There were 3 males and 4 female. Two of the female he knew Hinata and Ino but the other two he didn't. One had twin buns and brown eyes. She wore a type of Chinese clothing that Naruto didn't recognized. The other had long black hair and brown eyes.

The girl with the long hair was standing next to a very big and tall man. He had black hair spiked up to one side with a bandana. He had black eyes and half of his face was covered in bandages and he carried a large sword with a whole in it.

The second male had black bed-head hair; he couldn't see what the eye color was because the guy was wearing glasses.

The last guy had long black hair and the same eyes like Hinata so Naruto guess they were related. The guy almost looks like a chick but not enough to be mistaken as one.

"Everyone this is Naruto. Naruto this is Ino, TenTen, Haku, Zabuza, Shino and my cousin Neji." She said saying them in order.

"Nice to meet you all" Naruto said.

Ino, TenTen and Haku rushed over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Aaww he's so kawaii" Ino said.

"I could just eat him" TenTen said.

"Me too" Haku said.

"Can't breathe" Naruto said gasping for air.

"You three, knock it off. You're killing him" Neji said. The others obeyed and let him go, making Naruto fall on the ground. Naruto sucked in a whole bunch of air, filling his lungs.

Neji walked up to Naruto and lend his hand out. "Are you okay?" he asked. Naruto took his hand and nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok" he said and smiled at Neji. He thought Neji was really nice and handsome.

Neji looked at the blonde kitsune and thought he was cute. The sun-kiss skin, golden hair with matching ears and tail, those deep blue eyes that held purity and innocence and then that prefect figure that would make any female want to have. It was like the angel fell from the sky. He knew that the moment he laid eyes on his beautiful angel he would have him. _'Naru-chan I will do everything in my power to make you fall for me and make you mine' _he thought.

"You're a fox demon aren't you?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded, "yea"

"What's a fox demon doing living with werewolves?"

"Well I…uh…you see…" Naruto stuttered.

"I see you made it safe here" a husky voice said. Naruto turned and saw Gaara, along with Kankuro and Temari.

"Naruto what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I…uh" but before Naruto could answer more people appeared.

"Naru-chan there you are" Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time and then looked at each other questionable.

Naruto froze when he saw Sasuke and Itachi. He pointed his finger accusingly at the two. "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**Mira:** Many love interest though Hinata isn't one of them. She likes Naruto but not like that. So now Naruto has 5 men after his heart...and ass. (Gaara's still doesn't realise it yet) There's going to be another love interest in the next chapter.

**Maya:** Man Naruto has all the fun

**Mira:** What do you mean?

**Maya:** He has guys falling all over him. It's no fair.

**Mira:** You want guys to fall over for us?

**Maya:** yes

**Mira:** Why? I think that would be annoying cause they won't leave you alone until you pick one of them and even then no guarrente. Some will try to molest you any chance they get and some might go as far as force themselves on you. That's no cool.

**Maya:** Now that I think of it, that isn't fun...still would be interesting

**Mira:** -stares at Maya like she's crazy- ...rrrrrrriiiiiight. Anywyas remember to comment. It makes me happy and update sooner. See ya.


	6. Fighting over the blonde

**Chapter 6: Fighting over the blonde**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say I don't own Naruto. -crys-**

**Mira:** Hey everyone what's up? I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to make them longer, I swear. It's just hard. But I will make the next chapter longer I swear.

**Shadow:** Empty promises

**Mira:** so you finally woke up sleeping beauty -smirks-

**Shadow:** -glares- Don't call me that! -growls- I'm gonna kill Jack for hitting me

**Mira:** -sighs- I love Jack for doing that. I own hiim now which means I'm going to protect him from you

**Shadow:** Oh yea you and what army?

**Mira:** -snaps fingers and a army of soliders appear behind me armied with swords and guns. Smirks- how about this one?

**Shadow:** -eyes widen- shit...well bring it on. I'll kill you all.

**Mira:** ATTACK!!! -army charges towards Shadow-

**Nikki:** -watches from up in the air- shouldn't we stop them? -points at Shadow fight Mira and army-

**Maya:** No let them fight it out. Plus it's more fun to watch. -looks at readers- enjoy the chapter while we watch who wins the fight

* * *

Everyone stared at the blonde as he pointed accusingly at the Uchiha brothers with a shocked expression. People passing by looked at the scene and were wonder what was going on?

Itachi was the first to recover. He ran to the kitsune and dipped the blonde while holding him close to his chest. His face was only inches away from the blonde's.

"Ah Naru-chan at last we are together again" Itachi said in his silky voice. "I missed you so much" he nuzzled Naruto's neck and gave a lick, who in turn blushed like a tomato.

"I-ta-chi" Sasuke growled out. "Let…him…go"

Itachi looked at his brother, wondering why he was acting like that but nonetheless he let him go only to pull him back into his chest and rested his head on top of Naruto's.

"Hn…why so angry little brother? It's only natural for a dominant to be with his sub." Itachi said and nipped at Naruto's ears. Naruto held back a moan, damn him for having sensitive ears.

Sasuke fumed, "What do you mean your sub?!"

Itachi smirked, "Why little brother I thought you knew what that means. It means Naru-chan here is going to be my mate"

"What?!" Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto yelled out in shock.

Ino looked at Naruto, "Why are you surprised Naruto?"

"I never agreed to that" he answered.

Sasuke glared at his brother then smirked, "I think you have all wrong big brother because Naru-chan is going to be my mate" he said challenging his brother.

"You two are wrong for destiny has said he is to be by my side" Neji said like he was right and was better than the others.

"All three of you are wrong he's mine!" Kiba said as he suddenly appeared.

Naruto's eyes widen, "The hell I am. I rather be anyone else's mate than yours" he said glaring at Kiba and growling.

Itachi, who was having a glaring contest with his brother, heard Naruto growling and nuzzled his neck as a way to calm him down and he thought it was cute. Naruto forgot why he was growling and blush at Itachi ministrations. He started struggling within Itachi's grasp. Itachi groaned when Naruto's body, more specifically his ass, brushed up against his groin.

Naruto heard the groan and felt something poking him from behind. It took him a while to figure out what it was and when he did he freaked and struggled even more.

"Ah pervert! Let me go!" he yelled.

Gaara watched everything but didn't speak up. His inner wolf was screaming at him to tell the others that Naruto was HIS mate and no one else's. He wanted to rip Naruto from Itachi's grasp and growl at the others to back off but he didn't, he just stood there and watched.

His inner wolf growled at him for betraying himself. He cursed Gaara to be forever alone if he didn't get Naruto. He will kill anyone who tries to become his mate other than the blonde kitsune. Gaara's inner wolf was seriously pissed off at Gaara for not doing anything or speaking up. But still Gaara ignored his inner wolf and stood there doing nothing but watch.

Naruto started getting mad at Itachi for not letting him go decided to bite into Itachi's arm.

"Ow" Itachi said and let go of the blonde. Naruto fell to the ground and scurried off away from the red eye werewolf.

Sasuke tackled Itachi while he wasn't looking. He wouldn't let his brother have his mate. He will defeat his brother and claim Naruto as him. Itachi was thinking the same thing. Kiba lunged at Neji, hoping to defeat one person in the line for Naruto's mate. Neji easily dodge Kiba and kicked the boy in the back.

* * *

Iruka appeared, hearing the commotion. Naruto saw him and rushed over to the brunette and hid behind him. He vaguely noticed a silver haired man next to Iruka that he didn't know but he was more focus on the things in front of him.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked dumbly but the four males were too busy fighting over who was Naruto's mate.

Hinata, Ino, Haku, TenTen Zabuza and Shino didn't know what to do. They never have seen Neji act like this before. He was their Alpha; he was always calm and collective. To see him like this was quite a shocker. He was growling at snapping at his opponent. The only time they ever seen Neji acted like this was when someone was threatening their pack and as Alpha he protected his pack.

Kankuro looked at the four dominant males fighting each other then he looked at Gaara. "Why aren't you doing anything?" he asked.

"It would be best to let them fight it out unless you want to try to stop them" Gaara said.

"N-no" Kankuro said. He knew that it was never a good idea to break up a werewolf fight especially if the ones were males and dominant. They were always the worst and if anyone tried to interfere they would be dead. So if it's like that between two werewolves, he didn't want to know what would happen between four.

"But why aren't you fighting with them?' he asked cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked as he looked at Kankuro.

Kankuro gulped, Gaara's eyes always freaked him out. They were so cold and hard and it looked like Gaara was looking into his soul.

"W-Well you're going to fight for Naruto? I mean you do like it don't you? S-so why aren't you fighting for him"

Gaara glared at his brother. If looks could kill Kankuro would be dead ten-fold. He turned away from him and watched the others fight.

"Why would I fight for a weakling like him? He is my prisoner, nothing more" Gaara said coldly.

Kankuro nodded and looked away. He knew his brother was lying. He could always tell. Naruto has been here for a little more than a month and he could tell Gaara was held over heels for the boy even though he wouldn't show it but he could pick up the little details. Such as Gaara watching Naruto closely, though to anyone it would seem like he was just making sure the blonde wouldn't escape Kankuro knew better. He saw his staring loving at Naruto and he could see the lust in his eyes. He also notice how Gaara made Naruto stay at his side whenever their out.

The thing that made him absolutely sure that Gaara was in love with the blonde happened when he woke up in the middle of the night, he went down to get himself a cup of water when he notice that Naruto's room was ajar. He panicked, thinking Naruto somehow escaped but when he spying into the room he saw his brother sitting on Naruto's bed. The blonde was asleep and snoring lightly. He saw Gaara brushing Naruto's hair slightly with his fingers and staring lovingly at the sleeping blonde. Then that's when it happened, Gaara lowered down until their lips met in a sweet, innocent kiss. Kankuro quickly left before Gaara noticed him there. That's when he knew that Gaara was in love with Naruto.

So why wasn't Gaara speaking up and saying anything about this he could not understand. Hopefully his brother will get his act together before it's too late, before Naruto is taken by someone else.

* * *

"Hey what's going on here?" a woman's voice asked. Those who weren't fighting looked over at the voice. It was a woman about mid 20's with purple hair. Behind the woman there were two others. A teenage girl with pink hair, green eyes and a large forehead, the other was a paled skinned, raven hair male that looked like he could be related to Sasuke and Itachi. His eyes were vacant and he wore a belly shirt, showing off his lean stomach.

"Ah Anko there you are. I was wondering where you were?" the silver haired man said.

It was then that Naruto notice the silver-haired male. The man had one black eye and the other red with a scar going threw it, from his nose down the man had a type of cloth covering it. The first thing Naruto thought about the guy was that he was a weirdo. It was then he saw something orange in the man's back pocket. He squinted his eyes to see if he could see it more clearly. His eyes widen, he knew that book anywhere. It was his grandpa's book. His grandpa, other known as pervy-Sage(as Naruto called him) or Jiriaya to everyone else, wrote a series of books called Icha Icha, one of his most famous was called Icha Icha Paradise and that it was the same book that he saw in the werewolf's pocket.

"Henti! You're a henti!" Naruto yelled out at Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked at Naruto and tilt his head, "huh?"

"That book in your pocket!" Naruto yelled. "I know it. You're a henti!"

"Oh? If you know it then you've read it so doesn't that make you one too?" Kakashi said smugly.

Naruto face turned red in embarrassment and anger. "N-No"

"Then how do you know it?"

"Because my grandpa wrote it"

Kakashi's eyes sparkled as he grabbed Naruto's hands. "You know the Great Jiriaya? And better you're related. I love his books, I read them all. Please you have to introduce me to him." He said with adoration. "If you do, I will do _anything _you want" his voice became huskier as he got closer to Naruto.

"K-Kakashi" Iruka said his face red.

Kakashi looked at Iruka and let go of Naruto's hands and hugged the brown werewolf. "Oh you know I was kidding Iruka. You're the only one for me" he said wrapping his arms around the brunette and hugging him.

Iruka blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

Naruto looked at the two and it didn't take a genius to know these two were mates.

Naruto then felt something touched him in a place he shouldn't be touch and it wasn't his ass. He blushed at the feeling and looked down. He saw the weird raven hair male crouching down and touching him 'there'.

"Hmm…I don't feel anything" he said and looked up at Naruto. "Do you even have a dick?" he asked with a fake smile then stood up.

Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He glared and growled at the pale teen. "Of course I have a dick you asshole!" he yelled.

"Really?" the raven said skeptical. "Well then you wouldn't mind showing me?" he smiled a fake smile.

The four males, who were fighting, heard the raven and growled.

"Like hell he will" Sasuke said and attacked the other raven, joining him were the three others.

It was all too much for the blonde and he fainted. Before he was surrounded by darkness he could heard many voices calling out to him and a pair of arms grabbing him before he hit the ground.

* * *

**-blood covered the ground, bodies litter the ground in a pool of blood, nothing looked like it could've survived until a body moved. It was Shadow-**

**Shadow:** -laughs evilly- hahaha I am victorious! -screams to the heavens-

**Mira:** bullshit you are -groans and glares at Shadow. body covered in wounds and blood-

**Shadow:** -glares back. Picks up chains from nowhere and throws it around Mira, wrapping me with the chain.-

**Mira:** what the-? let me go!

**Shadow:** -grins- nope. -wraps Mira up tight and throws in a closet- haha now I'm going to host these fanfics!!!

**Derek:** This cannot end well

**Maya:** yea but lets see where it goes. It might be interesting

**Derek:** hm

**Maya:** don't turn into Sasuke or Itachi

**Shadow:** Hey what teh hell are you guys doing?!

**Maya:** nothing Master Shadow

**Shadow:** -smirks- Master Shadow...I like it...Master Shadow...-chuckles evilly-

**Maya:** ....ok...well until we can get Mira out of the closet -chuckles slightly- it looks like Shadow will be playing host. Wonder how that will work out. Guess we will find out soon, til then see ya.


	7. Naruto's heartbreak

**Chapter 7: Naruto's heartbreak**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did -chuckled evilly- oh the things I would change and do**

**Shadow:** Yo Shadow is taking over. Don't like it then get the hell out of here. As most of you know, I locked Mira up in a closet with chains and threw away the key. I am now host forever!!!

**Maya:** or until someone finds the key and get Mira out

**Shadow:** Like I would let that happen

**Maya:** who knows. I could have the key and let Mira out at any time

**Shadow:** you are just like Mira, I should've locked you in there with her too.

**Maya:** until Mira I can be a parnter and a traitor. I'm like Severus, I play both sides that way I never lose

**Shadow:** and they say I'm evil

**Maya:** I'm not evil I just know how to manipulate people

**Shadow:** whatever. Anyway more semes fighting, Naruto snaps, things get said and stuff like that. So enjoy all the drama this chapter has to offer

**

* * *

**

Naruto slowly started opening his eyes and the world got brighter. He groaned, his head was killing him and he didn't know why. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke and the others attacking Sai before there was darkness. He vaguely remembered people calling out his name and someone catching him before he hit the ground.

He could tell he was on a bed as he sat up and shook his head which only made him dizzier. He felt someone presence and looked over. His eyes widen at the sight Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Kiba were all in his room and what was shocking was that they were getting along. But he didn't see Gaara anywhere; his ears drooped down at this. He didn't understand why but his heart ached when he didn't see Gaara in the room with him. He was the person Naruto wanted most to be here with him. Did Gaara not care about the blonde anymore?

He sighed loudly at the thought. Unfortunedently his sigh was loud enough to tell the others that he was awake. They all looked over at Naruto and seeing fully that his eyes were open and that he was indeed awake, they rushed to the fox.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked taking one of the blonde's hand into his own, making the others jealous.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. He nodded, "yeah I'm ok. What happened?" he asked tilting his head.

The 5 werewolves all thought 'cute' when that happened.

"You passed out dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk. "It seems like everything was too much to handle for you"

Naruto glared at him when he called him dobe.

"Actually it was more like you fainted since you aren't manly enough to pass out" Sai said which earned him a punch from Naruto.

"Asshole, I am so manly. Believe it!" Naruto said.

All the dominate werewolves thought it was cute when Naruto tried to be a dominate.

"Ah Naru-chan I was so worried about you" Kiba said hugging the blonde, the others growled at Kiba.

Naruto, sick of Kiba, freed his arms from him and punched the dog-boy followed by a kick sending the tan-boy into the wall.

"Oi you have no right to touch me after you almost raped me you asshole!" he growled out.

The others glared at Kiba 'how dare he nearly rape my mate let alone touch him' went through their minds.

Kiba looked at the others now fearing for his life. It was then he realized that there was no way he could beat these guys. Sai maybe since the guy was about his strength level but the others he couldn't. Neji was Alpha of his pack and Sasuke was Alpha of his pack too. He also knew Itachi was too strong for him since Itachi was the last Alpha before his brother beat him and took over. The only way he could beat them was if he cheated. He smirked inwardly, that what he'll do, he'll drop out of the race and when they least expect it he will kidnap Naruto and mate with him, after that the others couldn't do anything. It's an unwritten law in the werewolf community that if two mates and marks the other then the any other suitors couldn't do anything to break the two apart. As long as they live they will be forever bonded to their mate.

He stood up cautiously and brushes the invisible dust off his pants. He then bowed to Naruto which shocked everyone.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you Naruto" Kiba said. Naruto's eyes widen, he was apologizing and he didn't call his Naru-chan? Hell must have frozen over. Kiba straighten up and looked at the kitsune in the eyes.

"I'm…dropping out of the competition for your hand. I hope whoever gains your affection will treat you right and protect you" he said.

The other male dominates were shock but inside their heads they were dancing, one less people to deal with.

Naruto could only dumbly nod before Kiba smiled and left the room. Everyone still was in a state of shock over what just happened.

When he was far enough, he smirked. _"Now they won't think of me as a threat and that will be their downfall. Do they really think I have given up the fight for Naruto? No not by a long shot. Naruto you will be mine." _He thought evilly. He rushed home; he couldn't wait to tell Akamaru about his plan.

Back to Naruto and the others, Naruto stared at where Kiba was. He shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Uh…what just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I thought that would be obvious dobe. One least person to fight me for your hand" Sasuke said.

"Ah little brother, you really need to get out of that fantasyland. It can be hazardous to your brain" Itachi said, smirking when Sasuke glared at him.

Sai took this time to sneak over to Naruto, "Ah Naruto-kun since you fine now, will you let me paint you?" he said.

Naruto looked at Sai unsure, "Um…ok…"

Sai smiled, "Good now if you could stand up and take off your clothes that would help"

"What?!" Naruto and the others yelled. The other males glared at Sai while Naruto inched away, as far as he could on the bed, from Sai.

Sai just faked smiled at them and acted like he was innocent which we know wasn't true.

"Are you done?" a bored tone entered the room. Everyone looked over and saw Gaara standing in the doorway.

"If you are then meet me in the meeting room, your pack is in there waiting. This includes you Naruto" He said then left.

* * *

Naruto sighed and get got out of bed. He was a little wobbly at first but he got his grounds. Itachi, Sasuke, Sai and Neji went over to the blonde to help him but the blonde held up a hand to stop them and glared at them. Or at least tried to, it looked more like a pout which made the males want to ravish the blonde right then and now.

Naruto walked to the meeting room which the dominates right behind them and when I say right behind I mean it. Naruto thought they were too close for comfort and how he wish he could run away from them but he thought they may think it was a game and start chasing him and then somehow it would lead to other things and he diffidently didn't want to happen. _'Why must I be curse like this? To have a bunch of horny werewolves after me' _Naruto cried in his head.

They all got to the meeting room and found a place to sit. Other then himself, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Gaara, he saw that Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Haku, Zabuza, Iruka, Kakashi, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Anko and the pink haired girl were there.

He saw Haku on top of Zabuza's lap and immediately knew the two were mates. Kakashi had pulled Iruka into his lap also. Iruka was blushing from head to tail and looked away. Kakashi loved it when Iruka acting so innocent, it was cute.

Naruto waved at Hinata and the others who waved back.

"Now that we're all here, we must discuss about yesterday's events and why you (meaning the other werewolf clans) are here" Gaara said as he sat at a desk, looking at everyone.

"Yesterday is easy, these weaklings think that Naruto is their mate but really is mine" Sasuke said.

"We really need to get you out of that fantasyland Sasuke" Itachi said. Sasuke growled at his older brother and wanted to claw that smirk off his face but he restraint himself.

"I know that" Gaara said speaking about the fight over Naruto. His inner wolf wouldn't shut up about it.

"Naruto is to be my mate" Neji said. "I claimed him first."

"Like hell, I was the one who claimed him" Sasuke growled.

"He is mine" Itachi said.

"He may not have a dick but he is mine" Sai said putting his two-cents in.

The four males started arguing again. The other occupants in the room didn't know what to do, though Ino and the pink haired girl, Sakura, were glaring daggers at Naruto.

"_How could Sasuke-kun fall for him than me" _Ino thought.

"_Hoe dare that fox bitch steal My Sasuke" _Sakura yelled in her head.

"**Cha we should kill him than Sasuke will be ours" inner Sakura yelled.**

"Uh don't I have a say in this" Naruto said speaking his voice.

"No!" the four males yelled and return to arguing again.

Naruto shrunk away and sat over to where Iruka was. Iruka, who was now off Kakashi's lap (he wasn't happy), hugged Naruto and comfort him.

Gaara started getting pissed off by all their bickering.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, making everyone stop. If there is one thing that everyone knows is you never piss off Gaara no Sabaku. It just might be the last thing you ever do.

"Naruto is my prisoner so I decided who his mate will be" he said, calming himself down.

"Ah I was wondering why would a fox demon be here living with werewolves" Neji said.

"What do you mean prisoner?" Itachi asked.

"I meant to say he's my guest and a part of my pack now so I decide who his mate will be"

"Guest?! Like hell I'm your guest!" Naruto stood up yelling.

"You kidnapped me and won't let me go!"

"You trespassed in my territory therefore you now belong to me" Gaara said glaring at the blonde.

"I am nobodies and especially not yours! Because of you I don't even know if my family is alive!" tears started falling down the blonde's cheeks. "They could be dead or alive looking for me and I don't even know" he sobbed.

"It doesn't matter you're staying here whether you like it or not" Gaara voice vacant of emotion.

He hung his head and walked over to Gaara, his fist clenched. When he got to Gaara, he lifted his head up, his eyes were blood-shot from crying and tears still fell. Then without warning he punched Gaara square in the jaw, the force made Gaara's head turn.

"I HATE YOU!" Naruto screamed before turning into his full-fox form and running out. Everyone was stunned. Iruka, Hinata, Haku, Zabuza, Ino and TenTen were the first to recover before they changed into their full-wolf form and followed after the blonde. Neji and the others, except Gaara who was still in shock and Sakura cause she's a bitch, were also about to follow but Temari and Anko stopped them. Before the others could say anything the two girls beat them to it.

"Trust me, the last thing he wants are a bunch of people who couldn't even imagine what he's going through and all just want to fuck him following after him" Temari said even though there were some in the group that didn't want the blonde.

"This is something that only submissive can handle. They'll be ok" Anko said.

In the animal kingdom, no matter what the animal is there are submissive girls and boys as well as dominate boys and girls. Iruka, Hinata, Haku, Ino, TenTen and Naruto were submissive while Gaara, Sasuke, Anko, Sai, Itachi, Kankuro, Temari, Shino and Sakura were dominates.

They others were still shocked at what the blonde did. Gaara was shocked the most; he couldn't believe what just happen. No one had ever laid a hand on him must less a punch. His cheek was red from the hit and started to turn blue in form of a bruise. But what really affected Gaara was were Naruto's words. For some reason when he said those words it felt like he was stabbed in the heart and it was slowly twisting inside him. Even his inner wolf whined in heartache and sadness hearing those words.

* * *

Naruto kept running till he found a spot and stopped. He panted hard and collapsed on the ground, still crying. The tears clung to his fur and as if the sky heard his cries it began to rain. Naruto mentally smiled at the thought of the sky crying with him or he was wondering if it was just taking pity on the poor fox demon.

He heard some footsteps and looked at who they belong to. He saw a brown werewolf with a scar that ran across his nose, Iruka, a light purple werewolf with cloudy eyes, Hinata, another brown but smaller than the first werewolf with kind sweet eyes, Haku, a black werewolf that had a sword on its back, Zabuza, a light blonde werewolf with blue eyes, Ino and last a third brown werewolf with brown eyes, TenTen. He gave them a sad smile but stayed where he was.

The werewolves walked up to Naruto and surrounded him. Iruka nudged Naruto with his snout but Naruto turned away from him. Iruka looked at the blonde fox sadly; he tried again this time licking the blonde. Naruto made a little noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a whine.

Hinata, Haku, Ino, and TenTen joined Iruka with nudges, licks and nips, trying to get the blond to react and get up but Naruto ignored all their attempts. He growled at them in warning to back off that he was not in the mood but they didn't head his warning.

Zabuza watched from the side lines as his mate and their friends try to help the fox. He couldn't really understand why the blonde was acting the way he has but then again he never had a family before so he couldn't understand. Haku was the only one he had that he cared about, before him Zabuza was on his own and never cared about anyone but once Haku came into his life that all changed. Haku was his life and he would do anything for him. So he tried to think what it would be like if Haku was taken from him and he couldn't even imagining how much his heart would hurt. If Haku ever died Zabuza was sure that he would follow his love.

Naruto grew tired of the others and snapped at them, growling. His tail waged furiously telling them that he was not in the mood but the others just ignored him and actually thought the kitsune was cute when he was mad. Though deep down in they knew the blonde was hurting and their hearts they ached for the blonde, to be separated from your family and not even now if they're dead or alive, would be horrible to experience. To both wolves and foxes, family was everything to them.

They all sat down next to the blonde and rested their heads on the blonde, sharing his pain. Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes. Inside he smiled; at least he has a family here and people who care about him. He felt really for saying those words to Gaara, he didn't really meant it; he was just caught up in the moment. He regretted ever uttering those words and hope he can apologize to Gaara when he can.

* * *

After a while, Naruto reverted back to his normal form. Everyone else also reverted back to normal and sat around the blonde. Naruto's blood-shot eyes disappeared a little bit after his tears stop flowing. His head hung down and all was quiet. The others were just waiting for Naruto to speak first.

"I'm-I'm sorry for earlier" Naruto mumbled but loud enough for the others to hear.

Iruka hugged the blonde, "Its ok. You had a reasonable reason for being like that" he said rubbing soothing circles on the blondes back.

"I-I know but still, I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

There was a silence, Naruto looked at the others and smiled as if silently thanking them for everything. They smiled back at the blonde. Naruto didn't know what to say, he was hoping someone would talk, the silence was killing him. He looked at Haku and Zabuza.

"So you two are mates huh?" he asked the two who nodded. "You guys make a great couple, Haku is very pretty girl."

They blinked before Haku started giggling, the others started laughing. Naruto looked at everyone confused, "What? What did I say?"

Haku stop giggling and looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun I'm a boy" he said.

Naruto's eyes bulged out in surprised, "Huh? B-but you look just like a girl and I thought that you-…I-…" Naruto was so confused he froze.

Everyone looked at the blonde and tried getting his attention like waving in front of him and snapping their fingers. TenTen even slapped Naruto but nothing.

Zabuza looked at the blonde then at Haku, "I think you broke the kid" he said to his lover.

Haku blushed shyly; he didn't mean to do that.

"I know what will get his attention" Iruka said getting an idea. "Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen" he said.

Naruto shook his head, "Ramen? Where?" he said looking everywhere for his precious ramen. The others sweat dropped at this, was Naruto this predictable and easy to please?

The kitsune stood up and grabbed Iruka's hand, "Come on I want my ramen" he whined trying to move the brunette. He totally forgot about before though the others didn't seem to mind in fact they were happy that Naruto wasn't thinking about his family and such.

"Hai, Hai" Iruka said getting up. The others got up and followed after Naruto who was pulling Iruka to move faster.

Naruto smiled and laughed, the others all agreed that they liked this Naruto then the sad and unhappy one.

Naruto happily ate his ramen, man did he love ramen. He and the others chatted about all sort of things; they smiled and laughed even Zabuza joined in on the subs 'date'. It wasn't that bad being surrounded by submissive in fact he liked being the only dominate, it gave him power and he could tell the other dominates that walked by were jealous, I mean who wouldn't be.

As Naruto spent his day, he knew he would have to go back to Gaara and the others later that day and apologize for acting like that. He also wanted to tell Gaara that he didn't mean those words and maybe he could tell Gaara how he really feels about him. Naruto blushed at the idea.

"Aw Naruto you're blushing. Are you thinking about something naughty?" Ino grinned.

Naruto blushed deeper and pouted, "n-no" he stuttered.

"Aw that's so cute" Ino said and pinched Naruto's cheeks. Naruto snapped at Ino but she just grinned at him. The other laughs at the two.

Naruto smiled; maybe life here isn't so bad.

* * *

**Shadow:** You know I never notice this but Naruto has mood swings like theres no tomorrow. He can be happy one second, pissed the next, crying the next then happy again. Dude has issues.

**Maya:** That's just how he is unlike you he doesn't hold in all his emotions

**Shadow:** I don't have any emoitons so how can I hold them in?

**Maya:** they say if you let yourself cry you will be stronger in the future so you not crying actually makes you weak

**Shadow:** ...that's it and locking you with Mira -pulls out rope and a gun-

**Maya:** and that's my cue to get the hell out of here -runs away as fast as possible-

**Shadow:** hey get back here -chases after her, starts shooting with gun-

**Derek:** -watches- this should be interesting. Well until next time, later and review, it makes Shadow less insane and happy like Gaara is when you give him cookies


	8. The contest for Naruto's heart

**Chapter 8: The contest to win Naruto's heart**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own Naruto stuff like headbands and plush toys and a Kakashi pillow. :3 I wish there was a Gaara one. :'(**

**Mira:** Hey everyone sorry it took long for this one. I had to really think about what to put. It's like when I write the story, I have the beginning and ending in my head but the hard part is the middle. I always get stuck on that part, which is basiclly the main part of the story, lol. So lots of this are going down in this chapter. Naruto reveals some feelings and Gaara starts getting in the game

**Maya:** Finally

**Mira:** I know, took him long enough huh

**Maya:** Yea. Hey I heard someone's gonna die in this chapter.

**Mira:** You heard right, someone does die.

**Maya:** I hope it's not a good character like Itachi or Kakashi -gasp- or Gaara

**Mira:** Don't worry they won't die but someone that we all hate will.

**Maya:** Oh now I know who

**Mira:** yup. So anyway enjoy the chapter and special death scene which I know alot of people will be happy that this person will be dead.

* * *

Iruka and the others got Naruto to finally go back to Gaara's house where the others were still are. Naruto tried to brush it off but they insisted. The blonde sighed agreeing he would go back. He knew he needed to apologize for his actions but he really didn't want to go back because mainly there were still 4 horny males after him. He didn't know how they would react when he showed up though he had an idea and did not want it to come true.

He silently followed the others back to the house. As the others entered, Naruto took a big breath before entering as well. The dominates inside looked to see who enter and when they saw Naruto the four males ran to their mate's side. Naruto was a little fearful and it seemed like Zabuza saw this for he pulled out his sword and slammed it in front of Naruto thus cutting the crazy males from approaching the scared kitsune. Naruto a little shocked by what happened. He looked up at Zabuza and smiled.

"Thank you" he said quietly and Zabuza merely nodded back.

The 4 males growled at Zabuza. How dare this man block my way to my mate! Each thought in their head. Well Sai thought more like, 'I wonder if Naruto will let me screw him in front of everyone'(A/N: yes I'm making Sai into a pervert but I will try to keep him as much as the original as possible unless you want a perverted Sai)

Naruto walked to where Gaara was, still sitting at the desk and not really paying attention to anything. Naruto stood in front of the desk but Gaara denied his existence but Naruto didn't care.

"_Gaara must've felt bad after I said that and won't even acknowledge my existence. I don't blame him" _Naruto thought sadly.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier and my words Gaara-sama" Naruto said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Those who knew Naruto were shocked that he called Gaara, Gaara-sama. He never called him that ever. He always called him Gaara or Panda-chan. Everybody in the village freaked out when he didn't call him 'my Alpha' or 'Gaara-sama'. They were especially shocked when they heard Naruto called his Panda-chan. Kankuro and Temari were sure the blonde would be dead after that but Gaara didn't do anything but glare at the blonde. So if Naruto is calling him Gaara-sama he must either feel really bad about what happened earlier or scared how Gaara was going to act like.

Gaara was the one who was most surprised though he didn't show it. He did turn and looked at Naruto acknowledging him and for him to continue.

Naruto smiled slightly that Gaara was looking at him but it quickly turned back to frown.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier…about hating you. I was just so upset that I didn't know what to do…and that was the first thing that came into mind and to run." Naruto started his ears were pinned to his head and his tail lied limp less. "I do miss my family and I know they're alive somewhere, I can feel it but as much as I want to see them and be with them I kind of like it here" Naruto blushed and looked to the ground. "I don't hate you at all Gaara. In fact I kind of…like you" Naruto blushed deepen.

Everyone was shocked at what the blonde just said especially 4 particular males whose jaws dropped when the blonde said that. No one really knew if the blonde meant it like as wanting to be together aka mates or like you as a friend or family but either way Neji, Sai, Sasuke and Itachi took it as the first. Though they didn't show it much on the outside they were growling and glaring at the red head.

Gaara was shocked the most and this time he couldn't contain it. He stared wide eye at the blonde and his mouth slightly gaping. He never thought the blonde would ever return his feels much less basically tell him how he feels. He also didn't know what meaning the blonde meant but he was hoping that the blonde wanted to be mates.

* * *

Naruto started fidgeting because of the silence and it started irritating him. His ear twitched in annoyance and his tail swished back and forth. He wanted someone to say something, anything.

"Naru-chan how could you betray me?" Itachi said and went to hug the blonde, shocking the blonde and getting everyone back to earth. "How could you betray me like that?" Itachi pretended to cry as he secretly let his ears and tail out and his tail went to wrap around Naruto's.

Sasuke saw this and growled; Itachi ignored his brother and just squeezed the blonde. Naruto squeaked when Itachi hugs him and then he felt something trying to wrap around his tail. He tried to get it away but it wouldn't. When it was successful Naruto noticed that it was another tail and blush at the thought. He didn't know if the same rules applied to werewolves but when fox demons tails wrap around each other it was a sign of love, protection and possessiveness. So when Itachi did this he could help but blush, he wondered if Itachi knew the fox demon mating rules, though he didn't know much about them either.

No one did anything at first especially since Gaara who was seeing Itachi all over Naruto was glaring at him and looked like he wanted to rip Itachi to shreds.

Itachi could tell that Gaara was glaring at him and everything but he didn't care. As a pervious Alpha he knew how powerful they are and even though he wasn't one anymore he knew he could take on Gaara if he had too. All Alpha's in the room were about the same strength level so it was an even match which meant that it's going to be harder to defeat the others when everyone's the same level. Sai was the only one who wasn't an Alpha but it didn't make him weak and easy to defeat. Sai was sneaky and knew how to strategize. What he lacks in strength he makes up in brains so level wise he is about Alpha but what makes Sai even more deadly is that he doesn't play fair.

Sasuke fumed. He was pissed off that his brother was taking his blonde attention but more pissed off that the blonde is reacting to Itachi's ministrations. He was about to attack his brother when Gaara stood up glaring at everyone except Naruto but mostly glaring at Itachi. Itachi smirked and looked at Gaara in the eyes, challenging him and taunting him to attack. All the while Naruto was struggling to get away. He could feel the tension is the air and he knew he was in the middle of it and he just wanted to get the heck out of there.

Iruka took a step forward to go and help Naruto but his mate stopped him. Iruka looked at Kakashi glaring but also pleading. Kakashi shook his head. "If you go in there now you will get hurt and I won't let you get hurt" Kakashi said and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka understood Kakashi but he still had a motherly instinct to protect Naruto as if he was his pup.

The others in the room wanted to help the blonde fox but knew they couldn't, except for Sakura who wish someone other than Sasuke would take the blonde.(A/N: bitch. Hate Sakura) It hurt them to see Naruto who was frighten and pleading with his eyes that someone would save him.

* * *

Kankuro swallowed nervously before taking a big breathe and exhaling. "W-Why don't we have a contest?" he said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in confusion. Kankuro didn't like them all staring at him but he swallowed away his fears and spoke again, "For Naruto. The one who wins gets to be Naruto's mate"

"That's…a good idea" Neji spoke after thinking about the idea. It was better than simple killing each other for the right, though Neji had no doubt he would win either way.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a say in it?" Naruto yelled, forgetting the situation he is in and started struggling again in Itachi's hold. Damn why do werewolves have to be so much stronger than fox demons. Or maybe it's just him.

"That is a good idea" Ino chirped. "You 5 including Gaara-sama can all fight each other for the rightful place of Naruto's mate but it will be a different fight. You won't be fighting with your strength but with your charms"

"What do you mean ugly?" Sai asked. Ino glared at Sai and wanted to kick the male's ass but restraint herself. An anime vein popped up on her head showing she was pissed off at Sai.

"What I mean is instead of fighting physically and killing each other for Naruto, you can woo him with your charms. Show him how good of a mate you will be and why he should pick you. And in this way Naruto can choose who he wants to be with and less bloodshed."

Naruto blinked, "I can't believe I'm saying this but that is a good idea." He said.

"See and with this Naruto can actually know what everyone is like and see who he is best suited with. Then when mating season comes along in 2 weeks whoever wins can screw little Naru-chan into the ground until he can't walk" she smiled innocently at the last part.

"What?!" Naruto yelled and blushed from head to toe a deep red.

Ino and some of the others laughed at Naruto expression. Itachi thought about it and then let go of Naruto. Naruto finally free was able to go over to Iruka and use him as protection.

"I like the idea" Itachi said.

"Especially the part about screwing Naruto into the ground" Sasuke added making the other four nodding their heads. Even Gaara was up for the idea.

Ino clasped her hands together and smiled brightly, "So it's settled. Tomorrow you will all start on winning Naruto's heart."

"What come on don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked.

"You said it was a good idea"

"Yea but I take it back. I don't want to do it"

"Well you're too late. The contest will start tomorrow whether you like it or not"

Naruto looked at Iruka, "Iruka" he whined.

Iruka looked at Naruto who was giving him the kicked puppy or fox look. Iruka wanted to hug the boy and take him away from all the horny males but he knew this was the best way. Something told him that this mating season was going to be Naruto's first and everyone knows no matter what creature you are, the first heat is always the worst and it would be best if he had a mate to help him.

Iruka looked again at Naruto and shook his head, "I think this is for the best Naruto. Besides at least you can pick your mate this way instead of other opinion." He tried to convince. Naruto's ears flatten against his head again and he looked down in sadness. He knew what Iruka said is true and this was better than to have the others kill themselves over him. He knew his father and brother would do something like this also but he couldn't help but to be scared after all this will be his first heat. He sighed and looked at everyone who was looking at him for his answer.

He nodded, "ok fine"

The others were relief by the blonde's answer and smiled.

"NOOO!!!!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked to see who it was and it was none other than the bitch herself Sakura.

"No Sasuke-kun is supposed to be my mate not that piece of trash!" she yelled pointing at Naruto.

"Tch why would I want to be with you" Sasuke said. "You nothing but an annoying slut."

But Sakura didn't hear those words what she heard was 'I love you Sakura but Naruto has me over a spell and I'm drawn to him so we cannot be together'. _"Oh Sasuke I knew that fox demon was evil, don't worry I will break the spell and save you" _she thought. She then turned to Naruto. "Let Sasuke go from your evil spell you monster" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and they were right.

"Sasuke I think your girlfriend has gone mental" Itachi said.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes, 'Don't say bad things about my girlfriend' she heard. She wanted so badly to break the spell over her mate but the only way she can think of is killing the one who casted the spell. She looked at Naruto and glared, it won't be hard to do that.

She lunged at Naruto and while she was in mid air she transformed into her full werewolf form. She was bigger than normal wolves as all werewolves are but she was smaller than the males so she only reached about 4 feet while the male dominates were 4 ½ feet tall. The submissive males and females reach as tall as 3 ½. Her fur was a light pink and her eyes stayed light green.

She knocked the shocked kitsune down and started attack by biting and clawing. The others went to get her off but were stopped when Naruto changed into his full fox form and attacked back. For those who haven't seen Naruto's full fox form they were mesmerize by it. He was beautiful. His coat was a shiny blonde and the tips of his ears and tail were orange like they normally are. His eyes were still the same color but they looked brighter and seemed to glisten like jewels. But as the blonde snarled and attack the pink werewolf some noticed that his eyes flickered to a red from time to time.

The fight was pushed outside as the werewolf and fox demon fought each other. The others could only watch as the two fought. Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji and Sai all wished they could help their blonde and protect him but they all knew this was a fight between him and the pink one.

Naruto snarled and lunged at Sakura, biting her legs so she couldn't move and it worked. Sakura howled in pain but did not give up. She was determined to break the spell over Sasuke. Her movements were slow but she still attacked.

Other werewolves in the village would see the fight and spot to watch it. People like Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Ibiki and Kurenai.

Nobody knew how long the two has been fighting but they could see who was clearly winning, it was Naruto. While Sakura was wounded badly, running out of energy and bloody all over, Naruto looked like he didn't have a scratch on him and he was only panting slightly. Deep down Sakura knew she was beaten but she wouldn't give up she tried to attack again. Naruto dodged it and decided to end the fight. He clamped down on her neck with his jaw and squeezed in tight, and then he twisted his head and ripped a large piece off. Sakura was now dead.

Naruto spit out the piece he had in his mouth and panted slightly. He licked his mouth to rid of the blood. He changed back to his normal form stood over Sakura's limp form. He didn't even spare her a glimpse as he walked back to the others. (A/N: FYI when they change back to normal they have clothes on otherwise Naruto would've been jumped by many if he was naked. Sakura's dead YAY!!!)

* * *

Naruto looked at the others and notice that some were spotting tents. (Guess who) He blushed before calling them all hentai's but they didn't care. Seeing Naruto fight like that and blood dripping from his mouth made those five aroused. They all wanted to jump the blonde then and now.

Naruto decided to ignore their 'problem' and crossed his arms.

"I hope now that you seen me fight that you won't think will be easy to get my attention. I plan to make it hard for all of you" Naruto said pointing at the lot.

"Good I love a challenge" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"For once I agree with the Uchiha" Neji said.

"Ok so Operation: Win Naruto's heart is a go" Ino announced. "Tomorrow is the official starting time. So get plenty of rest, especially you Naruto"

No one caring that one of their own was killed. To be honest no one liked the pink werewolf anyways, they were in fact glad she was dead, especially Sasuke. He despised that thing that always hung around him and tried countless times to get him to mate with her. She was nothing more than the pack slut; she slept with anything that moves the only ones who didn't fall into her trap were him and Itachi. Sai admitted to sleeping with her but he just said she was offering herself and it was free sex.

As they all left their separate ways, Naruto was going to stay with Iruka since Gaara was now in the run of possible mates and would be fair or safe if he stayed in the same house, Naruto could help but shuddered as he felt these next 2 weeks were going to be hell.

As the four males walked away they all plotted on how they will win the young kitsune's heart.

The fifth contestant, Gaara, couldn't help but think over what happened today. He was now in a contest to win the blondes heart which he was determine to do and Naruto actually said he liked him after the little episode he had. Beside Naruto getting mad at him, which he later apologized for, today was a good day and he knew that no matter what it takes he will win Naruto's heart and Naruto will be his forever. His inner wolf practically danced inside.

* * *

**Mira:** So there you go Naruto admit to liking Gaara but in what way? And Sakura's dead. YAY!!! Let's have a party -music comes out of nowhere and everybody starts dancing while singing 'Ding Dong the witch is dead' but instead of witch it's bitch-

**Shadow:** hey let me out of this cage! -shakes cage bars-

**Mira:** No now start dancing

**Shadow:** I can't this cage is too cage, I can only sit in it

**Mira:** Then just wiggle yourself

**Shadow:** no

**Mira:** party pooper. Anyway you should be happy you hate Sakura and now she's dead.

**Shadow:** I am happy but I don't like being inside this damn cage!

**Mira:** I'm not letting you out. No deal with it.

**Jack:** -walks over to Shadow's cage and unlocks him-

**Mira:** hey don't do that

**Shadow:** -gets out- thanks man

**Jack:** Everybody gets one -disappears like a wizard or something-

**Shadow:** weird kid but not bad

**Mira:** are you going to dance now?

**Shadow:** no

**Mira:** you're no fun. Well whatever until next time everyone -music contiunes and starts dancing again.-


	9. The contest begins

**Chapter 9: The contest begins**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but many guys want him**

**Mira: **Hey everyone. It's been so long. I'm sorry, I've been swamped with school and it sux. I barely have time to myself, all work and no play makes Mira normal and that's no fun. (having 7 other personalities isn't exactly sane to the world, screw the world) Anyway, I finally got time to write this chapter and my other story don't know when I will get that down. I hate my family but I gotta stay here until I get a job and enough money to move out.

**Shadow:** their fucking annoying

**Maya:** I agree

**Mira:** I know, and my new step family went into my room to fucking clean it and now I don't know where anything is. 1. I hate people going into my room without permission 2. It's my room, my privacy and I can do whatever I want with it. 3. I hate when people touch my stuff and move it so now I can't find anything. It's messed up and I'm missing money.

**Maya:** That's not right.

**Shadow:** you should kill them

**Mira:** Ok I'm not gonna do that...well not in real life but in my dreams I will. Wait Shadow didn't you come out and started trashing the place

**Shadow:** heehee yea. That was fun.

**Mira:** not when i got in trouble for it

**Shadow:** not my fault we share the same body and you're fucked up in the head.

**Mira:** Asshole. Anyway hope you all like the story. Sorry if it's a little rush. I tried to get it here as fast as possible. Enjoy

~~~~~~~(side conversation)~~~~~~~~

**Shadow:** you're still insane

**Mira:** not insane just not user-friendly

**Shadow:** doesn't that even make sense

**Mira:** yes it does.

* * *

The sun rose up and glisten through the trees of the forest. Animals and plants wake up and greet the sun. It was going to a fun and beautiful day or at least for some it would. But in the werewolf village that lied in the middle of the forest, a blonde fox demon sat on his bed, fumbling with his the bottom of his shirt and staring at nothing.

Naruto was nervous and cursed that the sun rose up. For it means it was the next day, the day when the contest for his heart to being. He couldn't sleep that night when reality finally hit him and he realizes what was going on. _'Great' _he thought _'two weeks with perverts' _He wasn't quite sure why he agreed to the contest but now he can't take it back. Maybe he can get something out of the deal, maybe once he choose a mate, he can convince him to let him find his family. Naruto grinned at the idea.

He got out of bed with a sigh. He then walked over to the closet and picked out his outfit for the day. He smiled as he looked at all the section. He will have to thank Iruka later for everything. Since Gaara was in the run he couldn't stay over there, it wouldn't be fair to the others and probably not safe. Iruka agreed to take him in. Kakashi and Iruka shared the same room while Naruto took the spare. Already seeing Iruka as more like a mother than father, the night before he glared and threaten Kakashi if he ever hurt Iruka or did anything Iruka didn't want, he would personally kick his ass and make him wish he was never born. Kakashi just smiled under his mask and nodded saying, he would never dream of hurting his little dolphin or doing anything he didn't want, with a grin and an unknown glint in his eye which Naruto knew was Kakashi being perverted. Sometimes it pays hanging around Jiraiya.

After a quick shower, Naruto got ready for the day. He wore a pair of tight ripped knee jeans, which coincidently showed off his ass, and an orange top. He loves Iruka for getting him the orange shirt. Today he would spend the day with all five contestants. They already worked out a schedule. The first day he would spend two hours with each male then the days after that he would spend one whole day with one. The 7th day he would have the day off from the contest but any of the contestants could come and see him. Naruto got confused when Ino and Temari explained it all. Hinata smiled at Naruto and wrote it down for him so he knew. It was like this:

Monday: 10:00-12:00 with Itachi, 12:00-2:00 with Sasuke, 2:00-4:00 with Neji, 4:00-6:00 with Sai and 6:00-8:00 with Gaara.

Tuesday: Sasuke

Wednesday: Neji

Thursday: Itachi

Friday: Gaara

Saturday: Sai

Sunday: Break, but any males are allowed to see you.

Week 2:

Monday: Gaara

Tuesday: Itachi

Wednesday: Sai

Thursday: Sasuke

Friday: Neji

Saturday: Every man for himself

Sunday: Spend time with all men. Contest is over, pick mate.

* * *

Naruto read it over and sighed. It's going to be two hell weeks. Once all fixed up he left the room for breakfast. He went into the kitchen and saw Iruka putting plates on the table. The brown werewolf looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Ohayo Naruto" Iruka said.

"Ohayo" Naruto replied. "What's for breakfast? Is it ramen?" He sat down at the table, hoping to get his precious ramen.

Iruka shook his head, "Nope no ramen today, you're going to have a healthy meal today" he said and place a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. There was also a bowl next to the plate full of all kinds of fruit and there was a glass of orange juice and milk.

Naruto looked at the food as if it was disgusting. He looked at Iruka "But ramen is healthy" Naruto argued and whined.

"No it's not now eat and don't give me those eyes. I'm immune now"

'_Damn' _the blonde thought. He then crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair, pouting. "I rather go without food then" He knew Iruka would never let him go hungry so he had to give him ramen if nothing else. He grinned he would win, he knew he would. All of a sudden he felt a chill run up his spine and felt tension in the air. He looked over and says Iruka with a dark aura surrounding him. For once since he known Iruka he felt fear of the man. Iruka's eyes were hidden, his fist her clinched and shaking. Naruto wanted to get out of there now. But before he could make a dash for it, Iruka burst.

"NARUTO YOU WILL EAT THIS FOOD OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!" Iruka yelled so hard that the whole forest could hear him.

Naruto shook his head furiously and started digging in.

Iruka started calming down from his little burst. He saw Naruto eating and drinking everything. He smiled and was glad that he listened even if he had to threaten the boy.

Kakashi woke up after all the commotion, who wouldn't. He walked into the room and saw Naruto practically inhaling the food and Iruka watching him. He felt a bit sorry for the boy, his Iruka can be quite scary sometimes but still he never seen Iruka act like this. He was acting like a mother. That made Kakashi think and slowly daydreaming of seeing Iruka rubbing his pregnant belly and then it switch to Iruka holding two babies and looking at them like any mother would. He snapped out of his daydream, and grin perverted. Getting someone pregnant means having sex and lots of it. He walked over to Iruka and grabbed him, then pulled the surprised brunette away into their bedroom. Kakashi knew if he wanted Iruka to be pregnant that the best time would be mating season but that was less than 2 weeks away. But that didn't mean you would try till then.

Naruto stopped eating when he heard Iruka. He looked over and saw Kakashi pulling away a surprised and then ranting Iruka. He sighed in relief, he for once was glad for Kakashi's pervertness. He heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. When he opened the door, he was met with a bouquet of roses. He was surprised at first then looked to see who it was behind the flowers and saw Itachi.

"Itachi?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I am here for our date" Itachi said smoothly.

"Date?" Naruto forgot about it after Iruka went crazy on him.

"Aw don't tell me you forgotten our date already" Itachi said in a hurt tone.

"N-no I was merely testing you and heehee you passed" Naruto quickly lied nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Here let me put these in some water so they last longer" Naruto said, taking the flowers and putting them in a vase with water. He got anything else he need and went back out to Itachi.

"Are you ready then?" Itachi asked,

Naruto looked up at Itachi and nearly fainted. He didn't get a good look at Itachi before because of the flowers but now that he could see him, he was fucking hot. Itachi wore a tight black shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath, showing off his tight abs, and a pair of black pants. His hair was the same but in a way it was different. His whole being seemed like it shined in the light and gave off a soft but dangerous aura. Naruto almost drooled at the sight.

Itachi smirked; Naruto was staring at his with big bright eyes and was drooling slightly. He was glad to get this reaction out of the blonde. That means he was already ahead into winning the blonde's heart.

"Naruto I would appreciate it if you stop drooling" Itachi said smugly.

Naruto blinked, coming back to reality. He quickly realized what he was doing and turned away. He wiped the drool away from his mouth. He was blushed a deep red, he couldn't believe what he was doing.

Itachi stared at the blonde and smirked. He wanted to mess with the blonde even more.

"I know I am sexy but please try not to jump me while on our date unless you want to skip it all and choose me"

Naruto blushed deeper. "S-shut up! Let's go" he said and walked away. Itachi smirked and followed. It was fun messing with the blonde, not to mention cute when he blushes.

Itachi took Naruto to a waterfall nearby. They played in the water for some time and then Itachi showed Naruto a hidden cave behind the waterfall. It took them to a cavern with crystals covering the walls and ceiling of the cave, making it sparkly and shine. Naruto loved it and wanted to explore more and although Itachi wanted too, he knew to get Naruto back on time otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble.

"But Itachi I want to see more" Naruto whined.

Itachi smirked, "Oh don't worry you will, I promise but have to get you back. Lest I have to deal with the mother-hen" he means Iruka. He knew what that man can do if Naruto is harmed. Naruto too knew what Iruka could do and he knew that he would be in trouble too. He quickly nodded and they both left and went back to the village.

* * *

It was noon when they got back and Naruto was quickly taken away by the youngest Uchiha brother, Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what to do as a date at first. It was getting close to his time with the blonde kitsune and he still didn't have a plan on how too woo Naruto. Out of all options he swallowed his pride and asked the girls for help. He was shocked and a little suspicious on how well they cooperated. They suggest that because of the time he would have Naruto they suggest Sasuke make a picnic and take Naruto to the clearing, west from the village and eat there. Sasuke thought that idea was stupid but since he couldn't think of anything better he decided to go for it.

He tugged Naruto along to follow him.

"Oi teme where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "You'll see" he replied.

Naruto huffed and pouted but nonetheless he followed.

Sasuke got to a clearing about 20 minutes away from the village. There was a large tree in the middle of the clearing. It was blossoming and full of life. Naruto awed at the tree, he has never seen anything like it. It was like this tree was the life force of the forest. It was huge, over 100 feet tall and had to be 50 feet thick all the way around. Its roots and branches twisted and turned, not knowing where they started or ended. Naruto could tell this tree was old and full of wisdom and secrets.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's bewildment. He could see Naruto was impressed.

"Are you going to gawk all day or com and eat with me, dobe?" Sasuke said.

Naruto snapped back when he heard the insult. "Hey I'm not a dobe, teme!" he yelled.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course your not dobe. Now come on and eat"

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed but still went over to Sasuke.

Sasuke put down a blanket he brought and places it under the tree. He laid the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket. He sat down, leaning against the tree. He looked at Naruto and beckoned him to come over and sit. Naruto was a bit surprised and unsure reluctantly went over and sat down.

The raven boy took out the food from the basket and placed them down. There were rice balls, sandwiches, grilled rabbit meat, different kinds of fruits, and a few sweets like a strawberry cake. Although Sasuke doesn't like sweets that much, he will eat them for Naruto.

As they ate, they talked to each other and asked questions about the other. Naruto learned that Sasuke and Itachi's parent's were murdered by a group of humans call the 'Akatsuki' along with the rest of the Uchiha clan. He, Itachi and Sai were the only ones who survived. Sasuke and Sai were 7 and Itachi was has been taking care of the two since then and started their own clan. Though the hated Sai, they couldn't abandon him. Naruto was so sad for Sasuke, to experience something like that so young. Maybe that is why he acts so cold and emotionless around people. Naruto saw Sasuke in a new light that day.

Their dated was nearly over and when Sasuke took Naruto back to the village, Naruto did something that surprised the raven boy. He kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke froze from the act. Naruto smiled goofy and waved to him as he ran off to his next date.

"I had fun Sasuke. Can't wait for next time" he yelled back before run off.

Sasuke stared off then when he realized what he was doing; he smirked, and today was a good day.

* * *

Naruto saw his next date, Neji, standing by Iruka's house. He slowed down to a walking pace and went over to Neji. Neji smiled at Naruto and then bowed.

"You look very beautiful today Naruto-kun" Neji said politely.

Naruto blushed, "thanks. You look good too" he stammered out.

Neji straighten up. "Thank you. So shall we go?"

Naruto nodded and followed the long-haired boy. Neji took Naruto deep into the forest; Naruto was starting to get tired of walking, why did he have to walk so far they have been for 30 minutes. As if Neji could feel Naruto's agitation, he picked the blonde up and held him bridal style. Naruto blushed a deep red.

"H-hey put me down" Naruto said, squirming.

"You're tired, I can tell so I'm carrying you" Neji said.

"I'm fine, really" Naruto tried to resort.

"Of course you are" Neji said sarcastically. Despite Naruto's arguments, he still kept a hold on the blonde and carried him. They kept walking until they reached a hedge that was as high as the trees and stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"We're here" Neji said and set Naruto back on the ground.

Naruto looked at Neji questionably especially when the long-hair boy closed his eyes. When he opened them they looked like veins in his eye and he had weird veins around them. No sooner the giant hedge moved and created a pathway for the two.

"Follow me" Neji said and walked in the path that has opened.

Naruto hesitated a little but followed after. Once they got to the other side, the hedge closed behind them. Naruto looked back a little scared; he looked at Neji, whose eyes were back to normal. Naruto wanted to ask about what happened but Neji seemed to beat him to it.

"My clan has a special trait that is passed on through generation. We have the ability to see at a 360 degree range and we can see through objects and even a far distance. It is called Byakugan" Neji explained.

Naruto stared wide eye at him. Neji was a bit nervous when Naruto didn't say anything. The Byakugan isn't widely liked. It was like the Uchiha's Sharigan. Many creatures thought these powers were dangerous and the ones who possess them. They are widely hated.

"That's so…" Neji waited for the rejection. "…Awesome!" Neji's eyes widen and he looked at the blonde, whose eyes seemed to sparkly in admiration. His tail waved back and forth happily.

"Y-you think so?" Neji asked dumbly.

Naruto nodded his head furiously. "Yes, it's so cool. I wish I had a power like that"

"Thank you"

Naruto tilt his head, "what for?"

"For everything. Come on" he walked away.

Naruto was a little confused by Neji's words but shrugged his head and followed. He'll ask Neji later. Neji led him to a glistering lake, that sparkled like crystal and it was so clear that you could see the bottom and everything that lived inside. Naruto was amazed by the beauty and the fact it was untouched.

Neji smiled, "This place stayed so beauty because only certain people know where it is and less know how to get to it. That hedge protects this place from anyone who wishes to destroy this beauty."

"That's amazing"

"Well are you going to stand there all day or join me" Neji asked his shirt already off. Naruto nearly drooled at the sight but stopped himself before that. He smiled and nodded, joining Neji in taking off their clothes except their boxers and jumping into the water. They spent their time swimming and relaxing. Neji didn't talk much but Naruto didn't mind, he had enjoying Neji's company. Time seemed to go by fast and before they knew it, it was time for them to head back. So they dried themselves and put their clothes back on before heading back to the village.

When they got back, Neji kissed Naruto's hand before saying farewell and left. Naruto stared off at Neji and didn't even notice Sai creeping up on the kitsune.

* * *

"Hey there dickless" Sai said in Naruto's ear.

The blonde fox jumped up and screamed like a little girl, I mean a man, a very manly scream. (A/N: yea right). He turned around and saw Sai.

"Sai you jerk. You scared me" Naruto yelled.

Sai still had that fake smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" But his expression did show he was sincere.

"Yea right" Naruto mumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. "So where are we going?" Naruto asked he wanted to see where Sai will take him.

"Why do I have to take you somewhere? We can just make out right here" Sai said.

"You pervert!" Naruto yelled.

Sai chuckled, "I'm merely trying to joke Naru-chan"

The blonde pouted, "Well you failed."

"We can go to my place and what's the word you use, "hang out" I believe" Sai said.

"No way"

"Not even for a Naruto-snack?" Sai asked, holding out a cup of ramen. (A/N: Been watching Scooby-Doo sorry)

The wind blew the smell right to Naruto. He took a deep whiff and drooled. Sai moved it around and wherever it went Naruto's eyes followed. Sai smirked lightly; it really did pay off spying on Naruto last night and this morning. He took the ramen and walked away, loving that Naruto followed dumbly. He took the blonde to the place where he was staying. He locked the door so Naruto couldn't escape.

"Now Naruto if you be a good boy and do everything I tell you I will give you all the ramen you want, ok?" Sai said.

Naruto shook his head up and down; he'll do anything for his beloved ramen.

_Perfect, _Sai thought. "Now take off your clothes and lay on that bed"

Naruto hesitated a little, a voice in his head told him to stop but his weakness for ramen overpowered it. He did as he was told and took off his clothes and got on the bed.

"Good stay like that," Sai got out a canvas and some paint. "Hm it looks like you really are a boy after all. Now I'm going to draw you so stay still" he said and started.

Naruto pouted, "what about my ramen?" Not even retorting about being a boy part.

"After I finish"

Naruto glared, "Now"

Sai sighed, "Ok fine." He got up and gave Naruto his ramen. It was then he made his mistake, he forgot that was the only ramen he had. As soon as it got into Naruto's hand, Naruto grinned and kicked Sai in the face.

"That's what you get for being a perv." Naruto turned and went to pick up his clothes, when he felt a hand on his ass. He turned his head and say Sai's hand there, he growled and punched Sai.

"Perv" he mumbled and ran off back to Iruka's. He'll change back into his clothes when he got there. Naruto spent the rest of his time at Iruka's until it was time for his date with Gaara. He blushed when it was almost time for their date. For some reason he wanted to look the best he can for Gaara.

There was a knock at the door, Naruto rushed to answer it. There standing at the door was Gaara. Naruto smiled. Though he didn't show any emotion, Naruto could tell Gaara was nervous. To tell the truth he was too.

"Let's go" Gaara said roughly.

Naruto smiled again and walked out of the house. They left the village and into the forest. It was dark and very quiet. Gaara didn't say anything and though Naruto hates that silence, he didn't want to break it. They had been walking for some time and Naruto noticed that they were leaving the forest.

"Gaara where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere special" he said.

Naruto huffed, well that explained a lot, not. He noticed they were on a dirt road, he could see lights just in front of him.

"G-Gaara?" It was then he saw a town, a human town.

Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Naruto gulped before nodding, "yes"

Gaara let out a small smile. "You never been to a human village before, have you?"

The blonde shook his head, "no"

"I'm taking to one so don't be afraid."

"Ok but what about my ears and tail. They will see I'm not human"

"Can you get rid of them for some time?"

He nodded, "but only about and 1 and a half. I haven't learned to fully hide them" the blonde blushed.

"That will be plenty of time"

"Ok" he took a deep breath and concentrated. Smoke surrounded the blonde fox and with a pop the smoke faded away. There stood Naruto but without the ears and tail. Gaara smirked mentally, Naruto still looked cute but he thought Naruto looked better with the ears and tail.

"Beautiful" he murmured. Naruto heard and blushed. They both headed into the village. Naruto gawked and stared in amazement at all the new things. There were so many things he had never seen and the humans were interesting. He was a bit frightened of the humans but he knew with Gaara here, he will be safe.

The humans were having a festival so the two had many things to go. Though Gaara didn't participate much, they played games at the booths and ate their strange food. They even had ramen which Naruto was thankful for. The ramen owner was amazed that someone could eat 30 bowls of ramen under 5 minutes.

They were having so much fun that they forgot the time and Naruto's ears and tail reappeared. Luckily no one saw and they were able to sneak away before they were seen. They got out of the village and far enough away from the humans.

"I wish we could've stayed longer" Naruto said sadly. They saw fireworks shoot up in the air and exploded. Naruto quickly was happy again and Gaara was glad.

They sat on the grass and watched the fireworks. Naruto leaned his head against Gaara's shoulder. "Thanks Gaara, I really had fun with you" he said tiredly and yawned.

"So did I" Gaara said, he looked over at the blonde and noticed he was asleep. He smiled softly and picked the blonde up and headed home. Today was a good day.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a person did see the blonde revert back to his normal form. The man went to a secluded area and made a hand sign.

"_Everyone I have found him" _the man spoke telepathically.

"_Good we are heading your way" _someone answered.

The link was cut off. The man smirked, _"soon we will have you"_ he thought. Thunder roared in the background. Impending doom was coming.

* * *

**Mira:** so there you go. Sorry if the dates were lame but I really didn't know what to do since they're all part creatures and live in the forest. Not much you can do but if anyone has suggestions for a date tell me, it would really help.

**Shadow:** I can't believe Naruto got naked for Sai for ramen

**Mira:** I know weird huh but Naruto will nearly do anything for ramen

**Maya:** that's probably not a good thing

**Shadow:** he's gonna get raped cause of it

**Mira:** actually since Naruto would agree to do it for ramen it wouldn't be rape but I don't think Naruto would go that far for ramen. He's not a complete idiot.

**Shadow:** -stares at Mira-

**Mira:** -sighs- yea your right. oh well. Anyway I added akatsuki in there, they won for being human and orochimaru and his gang are creatures. I'm think of a love interest someone in the akatsuki for a one of the creatures like someone falls for Naruto or another person like Neji. Tell we what you guys think. Until next time see ya.


	10. A date with Sasuke and Neji

**Chapter 10: A date with Sasuke and Neji**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, all seme's do**

**Mira: **I'm so sorry it took so long. I promised you guys this earlier and I've failed. I don't deserve to live! -pulled out dagger and stabs self-

**Shadow:** 0.o Holy crap she killed herself.

**Maya:** OMG really! crap this isn't good -runs and checks on Mira. Once done, stands up slowly and looks at everyone-

**Sora:** Is she ok?

**Maya:** -sighs- she's fine. She missed all her organs and arteries. -picks up dagger- in fact she has no damage at all -looks at the others while holding the dagger- this dagger is a fake -flicks dagger and it makes a rubber noise and wiggles- infact it's made out of fucking rubber

**-Everyone deadpans-**

**Shadow:** what the fuck? She's too weak and a coward to kill herself so she fakes it

**Maya:** yes she faked it

**Derek:** Just like everyone you ever dated Shadow

**Shadow:** what? that's a lie I satisfy everyone

**Derek:** sure you do

**Shadow:** I'll prove it! ... by pounding you into the ground

**-everyone-** 0.o what?

**Shadow:** -grins evilly- oh yea come here -chases after Derek who runs away-

**Maya: **wow did not expect that

**Mira:** yea me either, Shadow is gay or bi didn't know that could happen

**Maya:** Mira your awake

**Mira:** duh i faked my death but things got interesting here...oh shit i bet the readers wants to get onto the story. Sorry about that well here you go -looks at Maya- still that was weird

**Maya: **yup

* * *

After a good night rest for Naruto, he was happy for the next day. That is until he remembered what today was. He was too busy thinking about the night before with Gaara and blushing. He's never seen the red-head so nice and calm before. He's always been mean and emotionless. It was nice to see the other side of Gaara.

But now he couldn't think about him, today he would spend the whole day with Sasuke. He didn't like the prick that much. He seemed so smug on himself and always called him a dobe, at least Itachi was tolerable. But at least yesterday Sasuke was really nice on their date.

He sighed as he got ready, he couldn't necessary take a shower since they didn't have that sort of thing but there was a big bowl of warm water with a cloth near his bed. He could seem steam coming from the water so he knew it was fresh. Naruto smiled knowing it was Iruka that did that. He stripped down and started washing himself. After he cleaned himself he dried off with a towel that was place near the bowl then got dressed.

He wore a black shirt with grey tight pants with rips at the knee. Once he look over himself and dub himself ready, he headed out his room and to the kitchen where Iruka was placing breakfast at the table.

Iruka looked up to see Naruto, "Hello Naruto" Iruka said with a smile.

"Hey Iruka" Naruto replied and sat down then started eating his breakfast.

After he was finished, Iruka took his plate to wash.

"Nee Iruka?" Naruto asked

"Yes?" Iruka replied.

"When's Sasuke-teme supposed to be here?"

"Naruto! Don't use such vulgar language especially when talking about an alpha!" Iruka practically screamed.

"Hai, Hai. So when is he suppose to come?"

Iruka thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. I guess whenever he wants too."

As if fate heard him, there was a knock at the door.

"Ooh that might be him" Iruka said. "Why don't you go answer it Naruto"

"Ok" Naruto said and went to answer the door.

Iruka was right it was Sasuke, holding a present. Naruto looked at the present then at Sasuke.

"What's that?" he asked.

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "I thought even a dobe like you would know what this is"

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, "I'm not a dobe!" he yelled.

Sasuke plunged his ears then smirked at the blonde, "Just take the present" he said holding it out for the blonde.

Naruto looked at it suspiciously before taking it. He opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace made of polished rocks and in the center was a stone that was shaped like a fan, red on top and white on bottom.

"It's beautiful" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, "that fan is a symbol of the Uchiha clan"

Naruto looked up at the younger Uchiha, "really?"

"Yes and I want you to wear it…that is if you want"

"O-ok" Naruto said he didn't want to seem rude by rejecting the present. He tried putting it on only to find he couldn't for some reason.

Sasuke smirked at this, he knew why. "Here let me" he took the necklace and unclasped the hidden clasp. He got closer to the blonde until their chest met and put the necklace around the blonde neck, secretly inhaling the fox's scent. Naruto blushed by the close proximity of the older male.

Sasuke backed off slowly once the necklace was fastened.

"There now" he said.

Naruto was still blush and looking at the ground, "Thanks" he mumbled.

"Hn" Sasuke said. "Are we going on out date now?"

Naruto blushed even more and nodded. He followed Sasuke as they went out on their date.

Sasuke took him to a lake, where they spent their day talking to each other about their lives; well Naruto spoke more than Sasuke did. They also hunted and ate there and swam in the lake, which Sasuke was happy about especially since he got the cute little kitsune got almost naked. Almost because the blonde persist about keeping his boxers on instead of taking them off like Sasuke did with his clothes. Though he did like the surprised look Naruto had when the blonde saw him, he especially like the blonde look at a certain anatomy of his _'Yes Naruto-chan look at what will be pounding into you when mating season comes. Those other males cannot satisfy you only I can' _Sasuke thought and smirked on the outside.

"Like what you see" He smirked.

Naruto blushed and looked away; not trusting himself to say anything but rather dived into the water and swam away.

"I love a challenge" Sasuke said to himself and chased after the blonde.

Soon night came and they headed back. Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke didn't molest him too much but Naruto yelled at him for each time he did and punched him a few times.

Sasuke knew if he tried to kiss the blonde, that it was going to end badly for him and he feared it may include him family jewels. He needed those to mate with Naruto so he just gave a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek before he left. Naruto blushed by the kiss and almost zombie-like walked back into the house and went to bed.

* * *

The next day came and it was the day with Neji. Naruto like Neji more because the man was polite and respected Naruto plus didn't molest him like the others do. Neji came bright and early, which Naruto wasn't ready for but he liked that Neji told him to take his time in getting ready for their date.

Neji presented Naruto with a rare blue rose, which Naruto gladly took and put into a vase with some water. It was so beautiful that Naruto didn't want it to die or anything. He thanked Neji and kissed him on the cheek. Neji blushed lightly, not use to such affection.

He took Naruto back to where they had their first date since Naruto had liked it so much. This time they just sat there and talked to each other. They learned about each others likes, dislikes, past and present. Neji liked talked to Naruto, it was comforting and relaxing. The same could be said to Naruto about Neji.

But when the topic came about Naruto's family, he grew saddened and hugged his knees to his chest. Neji saw the blonde's pain and hugged him.

"I-I missed them s-so much" Naruto cried. "I don't know if anyone is alive or dead"

Neji too knew the pain of losing someone; he never met his mother for she died at childbirth as more his father he was killed by humans. So he knew what it was like to feel lost.

He hugged the blonde tighter and had the blonde rest his head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. It must hurt to not know what happen to your family." Neji said, tilting the kitsune's head to look at him. "I too know what it is like to lose someone"

"Y-you do" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded, "My mother died during childbirth so I didn't know her but I miss her. My father died by humans. He was the alpha at the time and some humans invaded our land. He died protecting everyone in our clan. Unfortunately when my father told me to run away, I did not instead I stayed, hiding myself so know one could find me and watched. I should've left when my father told me too because I just ended up watching him be killed."

Naruto gasped, "I'm so sorry that must've been terrible to see"

Neji nodded, "It was, I was only 7 at the time but he at least died protecting his family and that is all we could ask."

Naruto seemed to understand and nodded.

"But I promised this Naruto-kun, after this is all over and you choose your mate, whether if it's me or not I will help you in finding what happened to your family no matter what. Even if we learned that they did perish, I will be by your side, if it be mate or just a friend." Neji promised sincerely.

Naruto looked up at the brunettes eyes with hope and something else. "Really you mean it?" he asked.

Neji nodded, "I do" he smiled sweetly.

Naruto couldn't help but hug the man, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said happily as tears of happiness began to fall.

Neji was surprised but recovered fast and just held the teen.

After a while, it was getting late and Neji returned Naruto home. He bid the fox-demon farewell and kissed his hand.

Naruto smiled happily and had that extra bounce in his step and was off in lala land as he went in the house and off to bed. He unknowingly didn't see that someone had seen his state and sheath in anger, the figure then disappear into the night.

Naruto went to his room and walked up to the flower he got from Neji. He inhaled the sweet scent and sighed happily. He undressed and crawled into bed, thinking about Neji and his promise. The brunette was defiantly in the lead to be his mate, along with Gaara.

* * *

**Mira:** so yea I combine Naruto's date with sasuke and Neji into one chapter. I couldn't really think of a good date when you live in a forest so yea. If anyone has ideas tell me please. It would help. That was one of the reasons why i updated late because i couldn't think of anything good. So if you guys give me ideas for it i can update sooner.

**Maya:** is Shadow still chasing Derek?

**-Derek runs by, screaming his head off-**

**Shadow:** - chasing after him- get back here so i can fuck ya!

**Mira:** -looks at Maya- that would be a yes. Oh on a lighter note i highly suggest everyone to go see Vampires Suck. If you love hilarious movies especially one that makes fun of twlight. It is freaking hilarious especially when the team edward and team jacob fans were fighting each other

**Maya:** wait aren't you a jacob fan?

**Mira:** No, i'm not i just appreciate hottness and you cna't deny the guy has a hot body

**Maya:** yea he does

**Mira:** see you gotta appreciate hotness...though it is hard to find hot guys who also know and like what anime is

**Maya:** that is true -sighs- we're gonna be lonely forever huh?

**Mira:** well not really i mean we got like 6 other people in my head not including me or you.

**Maya:** yea so we won't be truly alone just on the outside

**Mira:** ok now your making me depress. Anyways readers please review and if you actually read the conversations i have i give you cookies and thank you. Also I won't attack you in your sleep. Until next time, peace out


	11. Fun with Itachi, Surprise with Gaara

**Chapter 11: Fun with Itachi, Surprise with Gaara**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of say this, so fuck it, you all know it.**

**Mira: **OK finally got this chapter up, it's long which i guess is good for all you readers

**Nikki:** But Naruto's date with Itachi is so short. -pouts-

**Mira:** I know but i'm going to make it up. I got a secret surprise coming up.

**Nikki:** Ooh tell me pwease?

**Mira:** Ah no if i did it would be a secret or a surprise.

**Nikki:** tell me!

**Mira:** No

**Nikki: **-starts tearing up- wah Mira's so mean -runs away crying-

**Mira:** whatever

**Sora:** That wasn't nice

**Mira:** I know but i had a bad day. She'll get over it soon.

**Sora:** I guess...

**Maya:** hey where's Shadow and Derek? I haven't heard from them in a while

**Mira:** Shadow's still chasing Derek down so he could fuck him

**Maya:** ah i see

**Mira: **yea anyway here the chapter enjoy. Oh wait I got a question for any of the readers, Does anyone know a good place to buy cosplay? I'm planning on cosplaying as Tobi but I don't know a good site to get the stuff. So if anyone knows one please tell me. thank you

**Maya:** You're gonna cosplay as Tobi?

**Mira:** yup I love him. Now enjoy the chapter

* * *

Thursday came along and Naruto was up and ready for Itachi to come. He likes Itachi a bit better than his brother and cousin since Itachi shows that he cares for the blonde. But sometimes he can be a little too touchy feely for the poor innocent blonde.

He heard the door knock, surprised that he didn't hear Iruka calling him to get the door. Actually the blonde haven't even seen his mother-hen the whole morning. "Maybe Iruka went out" Naruto thought out loud. He shrugged his shoulders and went to answer the door. Itachi was standing there and bowed to the blonde before taking his hand in greeting.

"Hello there Naru-chan" Itachi said.

Naruto couldn't help but blush "H-hi Itachi" he stammered and blushed more. It was there that Itachi's words register in his head.

"Hey I'm not a girl!" the kitsune yelled.

Itachi chuckled in amusement, "Of course not, Naruto-kun" _'The blonde was defiantly energetic, that will come in handy during mating season'_ Itachi thought.

"Oh before I forget, a little birdie told me you might enjoy this" Itachi said before pulling out a book. Naruto wondered where he pulled it out from. He inwardly shook his head and look at the present, it was a book.

"A book?" he asked, taking it from Itachi and looking at him.

"Yes, it's about werewolves. I thought it would help you understand our ways" Itachi answered.

Naruto's eyes lit up, his tail started wagging, and then he looked at the book. He couldn't help but run his hand softly over the cover of the book. He always wanted to learn more about werewolves but he noticed that his constant questioning was starting to annoy some people.

"So this can tell me anything I want about werewolves?" he asked.

Itachi nodded his head, "yes anything you want to know, you'll find in this book"

"Even why everyone's giving presents to me?"

Itachi chuckled softly, "That I can answer for you. I can assume that my brother and Hyuuga have given you gifts?"

Naruto nodded, "yes"

"That is our way of courting you"

"Courting me?"

"Yes, we dominants give our subs presents as way out courting them in hopes they would choose us as their intended mate"

"But you can't buy love by giving gifts"

"Yes we know it is just a way to show our affection to the sub. We can only hope that the intended sub would choose the one we wish. But no matter who they choose, the gifts that have been given to the sub, the sub may keep them if they wish"

"Really? You mean if I choose one of you guys as my mate, presents from the others I get to keep?"

"Yes, we do not take any gifts back."

"That's really weird" Naruto said.

Itachi smirked, "Maybe in your custom but it is not in our custom. But enough about that, you can learn more in that book." He pointed at the book. "Now how about you put that away and we go out to our date, oh and you may want to bring a jacket"

Naruto nodded, feeling a little bit guilty about his rude words from before. He quickly put away his book and got a jacket before meeting up with Itachi. He closed the door and followed him.

"Where are you going Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smirked, "A surprise" he said and picked Naruto up.

"H-hey! Let me down" Naruto yelled.

Itachi said nothing but held Naruto as he ran through the forest with unbelievable speed.

After 20 minutes, Itachi slowed down until finally he came to a stop.

Naruto looked up at him quizzically, "Why did you stop?"

Itachi looked down at Naruto before looking straight ahead, "We're here" he said, putting the blonde down. "Put the jacket on, with the hood up"

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. The jacket was long enough to cover his tail, when he tucked it in and it hid his ears as well.

"Why did you want me to do this?" the fox asked.

"Because we are going to a human village and I don't want you to get hurt" Itachi answered.

"You mean like the one Gaara took me to?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Itachi slightly glared at the words but hid it quickly before the blonde saw. Someone has already taken Naruto here before and it was Gaara. Naruto already seemed to be cozy to the red-haired alpha that would do no good for him. He must do something that no one has done to win the blonde.

He sighed slightly, "I did not know he took you to see humans before but no matter, this village is far from where we were."

Naruto looked over the village, "you're right this is different from the one Gaara took me too"

"Then let us go shall we"

Naruto nodded and followed Itachi into the village. It was much different than the one Gaara took the blonde to. This one the people seemed nice. Everyone stop to talk to others and said hello to Naruto and Itachi, complete strangers. Naruto like this town a lot. There were also many shops around the towns which Itachi let the blonde visit and even buy a few things for the blonde such as a few shirts and a fox stuff animal.

They ate at a restaurant there that served all kinds of food and obviously Naruto picked ramen but Itachi was able to talk him into eating other things like different kinds of fruit and strawberry shortcake, which Naruto loved. He did get some of the whip cream on his face and when Naruto went to lick it off, Itachi felt his pants grow a little tighter each time.

They continued their day, looking through shops, going on a boat ride and trying out various foods. Throughout the day Itachi also seemed to dub it fit to hug Naruto closely and glare at any male and even female that dared looked at his blonde. Around dinner time Itachi took Naruto to a famous restaurant which did not serve ramen so Naruto had to eat what Itachi ordered for him. But it turned out most of the food Itachi had ordered Naruto did enjoy.

Soon it was getting dark and time for Itachi to take the young kitsune back to the village. They left the village; Naruto thinking it was safe took off his hood, revealing his fox ears. Unknown to him and Itachi, someone who happened to look in their general direction saw the ears and gasped lightly to themselves.

"Naruto" said the unknown person but before they could get to the blonde and dark-haired, the two vanished.

Itachi got Naruto back to the village on time and bid the blonde a goodnight before holding his close and then kissing him on the cheek. He also was able to add in a little groping for the blonde's ass before disappearing. Naruto just stood there for a few moments with a huge blush.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next more to a loud banging on his door, he groaned wanting the banging to go away but it didn't it only got louder. He groggily got up and walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. Standing in front of his door was an angry red-haired werewolf other known as Gaara.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been knocking for 30 minutes." Gaara grunted.

"Oh…sorry" Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed"

At that Gaara looked at the blonde fully and saw he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. A light blush worked its way to Gaara's cheeks and he quickly turned away from the blonde.

"Just hurry up" he said and walked away.

Naruto, starting to wake up more, looked at where Gaara was and sighed, "Geeze I thought he would be nicer by now" he closed his door and quickly got ready knowing the alpha would get mad if he took too long.

Once down he went too met up with Gaara who was waiting outside the house, tapping his foot annoyingly. Gaara looked at the blonde who came out. Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He looked everywhere but the red-head.

"So...ah…what are we doing today Gaara?" Naruto asked, finally looking at him. Gaara was mesmerized by the blonde's eyes, he had to snap him mind out of it.

He cleared his throat, "something special" he said and took off. Naruto tilted his head slightly, well that didn't tell him much. He sighed as he followed him, both headed out of the village and into the forest, unknowingly being follow by someone else.

Once Gaara dub them to be far away enough, he turned towards Naruto. "Transform" he simply said.

Naruto stopped and tilted his head, "What?"

"Transform into your full-fox form"

"u-um…ok" Naruto didn't know why Gaara wanted him to transform but he knew better than to question him so he went and transformed into his full fox form.(A/N: I already described his form so I'm not doing it again)

Gaara looked over the fox. The blonde looked beautiful. He then transformed into his full werewolf form. (A/N: already describe before) He was bigger than Naruto. Naruto's head reached up to where Gaara's shoulders met.

Naruto looked up at Gaara, "Why did we change?"

"We spend a lot of time in our human forms I thought this would be a different change" Gaara said softly as if unsure how to answer. He wasn't use to being around people and being nice so it was a little hard for him.

Naruto smiled, "It is nice change" he stretched out his legs, some cracks could be heard. He looked around and then at Gaara, who looked a little lost at what to do. Naruto got an idea and grinned evilly.

Gaara didn't even have time to react before he was pounced on by a blonde blur. He then felt a sharp pain in his ear as it was bitten. Naruto quickly jumped off the red-haired werewolf and grinned before running off into the woods.

Gaara growled and dashed after the blonde. The blonde looked back and yelped, seeing the other gain on him. He started running faster to lose the werewolf. Gaara saw the challenge and picked up speed. Naruto laughed, this was actually really fun. He couldn't remember letting go like this. Too much time thinking; he didn't hear the other gaining up until he was tackled to the ground.

Naruto yelped as they both tumbled down a small hill until they got to the bottom with the older werewolf onto of the blonde kitsune. Gaara bit Naruto's ear as payback, Naruto whined and pawed at the older male. Gaara then licked Naruto's abused ear softly. If foxes could blush, Naruto would be red. He couldn't help but moaned at the feeling; he cursed his overly sensitive ears. Gaara seemed to like the sounds coming from Naruto's mouth as he continued to lick the blonde's ears. While that was happened Gaara unconsciously wrapped his tail around Naruto's.

Naruto could feel himself getting aroused and panted lightly. He knew he had to stop it before it got to far, but he couldn't stop himself. Luckily Gaara seemed to notice this and stopped himself. He got off the blonde and distances himself. Naruto quickly snapped out of his daze and got up from his position. He looked at the Gaara who was at least 20 feet away from him with his back turned.

"Gaara?" he asked and was about to walk over to him.

"Don't-don't come near me" Gaara strain out as if he was having a hard time talk. "Just…give me a minute"

Naruto simply nodded and waited for the red-head to calm down. Naruto knew why Gaara didn't want him getting any closer. He could smell his arousal and knew Gaara was restraining himself from jumping him. So he stayed back and waited for Gaara to approach him. He got bored after a minute or so, so he decided to groom himself using his tongue. After a few minutes he heard Gaara clear his throat and looked up at the red-head. He realized that the werewolf was ok now so he got on all fours.

Naruto tilt his head, "what now?" he asked, trying to pretend earlier never happened.

Gaara turned his head away, still embarrassed by earlier. He turned and walked away. When he didn't sense Naruto following him, he stopped and turned his head back. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Oh sorry" Naruto said and trotted to Gaara and they walked off side by side.

They went along their day, pretending earlier with the whole arousal thing didn't happen. Gaara took Naruto around the forest. They went hunting, play fighting, and relaxed by a nearby lake. It was getting dark so they opt to head back to the village.

As they walked, Naruto cuddled up to Gaara. "Thank you Gaara for everything. I had a great time" he said and nuzzled Gaara's snout.

If werewolves could blush, Gaara would be and he thanked whatever god there was, that he couldn't. His inner wolf was telling him to claim the blonde but Gaara argued that he cannot yet, not unless Naruto picked him as his mate. His inner wolf growled and pouted at that but didn't say anything else. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud yelp. He turned to see Naruto on the ground with a brown werewolf standing over him.

Gaara growled he immediately knew who it was and lunged at him. He knocked the other off of Naruto and stood over Naruto protectively, baring his teeth at the other werewolf.

"Why are you here Kiba?" Gaara snarled.

"I came to get what's rightfully mine" Kiba snarled back.

"I thought you gave up on Naruto"

"Ha I just said that and pretend like I didn't want him. I knew I couldn't take all of you alphas down but I can take you and with you gone, Naruto will be all mine"

"Over my dead body"

"That's the plan" Kiba said as he lunged at Gaara, Gaara doing the same to Kiba.

They fought, snarling at each another and biting anywhere they could. Naruto wanted to help Gaara but when he tried he was pinned down by Akamaru, who snapped at the blonde's neck and held him in place until his master came. He even bit Naruto on the neck and the blonde soon found out that it was no ordinary bite. His whole body felt numb and heavy to move.

Gaara looked back at Naruto and saw that he was pinned by the bastard's pet. He wanted to save the blonde but Kiba didn't give him anytime to escape. They were bloody from their fight though Kiba was bloodier than Gaara was, well with Gaara's fur color you couldn't really tell. Kiba was limping a bit for during the fight Gaara bit his left front leg and broke it.

Gaara had to end this…now. He growled and attacked Kiba; he grabbed him by the throat with his teeth and slammed the younger werewolf to the ground. Kiba whined and tried kicking the older male with his back legs but Gaara was able to dodge them. He dug his teeth in more into the younger's neck, making blood come out. Kiba whined again in pain. Gaara, using all of his strength, threw Kiba at Akamaru knocking the other down and off of Naruto. The red werewolf ran to the group and stood over Naruto once again, snarling at Kiba and Akamaru.

Akamaru knew better that they lost the battle and helped his master up. Kiba glared at the older werewolf and fox before disappearing into the forest with his companion.

Gaara glared at the spot where the two disappeared, his inner wolf screaming to run after them and killing them for daring to try and take their mate but Gaara's sane mind told him to stay with Naruto. He looked down at Naruto and nuzzled him.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Gaara asked.

Naruto tried to nod but still couldn't move. "I can't move my body but other than that I'm ok."

Gaara nodded in understanding, he knew about Akamaru's strange ability. With one bite, he renders anyone paralyze for at least an hour. No one knew how he got the ability, Kiba wouldn't tell anyone no matter what so they didn't really questioned it. But now Gaara sees the danger of it.

He dug his face under Naruto and hoisted the blonde onto his back.

"We're going home" Gaara simply said.

"Thank you for saving me" Naruto said against the werewolf's back.

Gaara nodded and took off to the village. By the time they got to the village, Naruto could move again and changed back to his normal form. Gaara did the same thing but once the others smelled the blood they all rushed over to the two and questioned them. Before any of the alphas could comfort the blonde kitsune, he was thrown into a death-hug by none other than Iruka who was crying and screaming out 'my poor baby did that mean Gaara hurt you?' Everyone deadpanned and Gaara had one of those anime ticks on his head, sometimes he feels sorry for Kakashi having Iruka as a mate.

Gaara sighed; he knew he had to tell them what happened otherwise they would keep bothering them so he did. He could see the killing intent in their eyes, especially from the other alphas.

Gaara told them that the two were gone forever and never coming back to the pack. Some seemed satisfied but others still wanted to kill the two. After all the explaining and dealing with the pack, Gaara took Naruto back to his home.

"I'm sorry Naruto for earlier" Gaara looked down in guilt.

Naruto smiled, "It's ok"

"But the day was ruined"

"Not really, I got to spend it with you" Naruto smiled and blushed.

Gaara blushed and coughed. "Yes…well…I will see you around" he turned to leave when something grabbed him wrist. He turned to look back when he was caught in a lip-lock. His eyes widened and before he could react the kiss was ended. Naruto's face was redder than a tomato as he smiled.

"Well bye" he said quickly and closes the door.

Gaara had a dazed look with a blush on his face once he realizes what happen. He didn't know what to do as he turned and walked away. His mind thinking about everything and trying to process it, while that was happening Gaara's inner wolf was screaming in happiness, doing a happy dance and then passed out.

* * *

While that was happening, Kiba and Akamaru were tending to their wounds. They were close to the village enough that they could get there in no time but they were far enough to not be sense by Gaara or the other werewolves. Kiba was now in human form and winced at the pain in his arm. Akamaru whined at his master's pain and licked at it.

"Thanks Akamaru" Kiba said, knowing Akamaru was trying to help but his licks didn't help but soothe the pain a little.

Kiba's eyes harden, "that damn Gaara. If he didn't interfere I would have Naruto by now"

Akamaru whined again as if telling Kiba to give up on the blonde otherwise he might be killed. Kiba looked down at him and slightly smiled. He petted the others head but thought he couldn't stop going after the blonde but if he did keep perusing there was a high possibility that he will be killed.

There was a sound like twigs snapping. Both Kiba and Akamaru looked up at the sound.

"Whose there?" Kiba growled, ready to attack as well as Akamaru.

"I'm-I'm sorry…I-I didn't m-mean to frighten you" a quiet voice stammered out. The person came out to where Kiba and Akamaru could see them.

It was none other than Hinata. Kiba was surprised that the small, quiet female was out by herself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, now relaxing after seeing who it was.

"I-I was just o-out walking, I-I'm sorry" Hinata stammered out.

Kiba sighed, "No it's ok." He gave her a small smile then was reminded of his broken arm from a sharp pain running up his body. He winces in pain. Hinata saw this and approached the boy.

"Y-you're hurt. Here let me help you" she said and took out some bandages from her pocket. Kiba watched as she wrapped his arms up and tended to his wounds. He was getting a weird feeling in his stomach, like butterflies fluttering around. He's never felt this way before, not even with Naruto. He blushed slightly as he watched Hinata be so careful and gentle to him.

"_Maybe I can stop perusing Naruto."_ Kiba thought. _"She's making me feel so weird but at the same time good. I feel like I want to be with her and make her happy and protect her"_

He smiled softly, _"Maybe she's the one I'm suppose to be with and not Naruto" _

Akamaru looked at his master then at Hinata then back at Kiba. He inwardly smiled; it seemed his master had finally found his true mate.

* * *

Far away from these three, two figures roamed the forest. They came upon the place where Kiba and Gaara had previously fought. There was still blood on the grass from the two's fight.

One sniffed the ground then looked up at the other. Each knew what happened here and why. The one sniffed more and then their eyes widen and looked at the other. The other's eyes widen as if they understood what the one found out and thinking about. The two knew they had found what they were looking for and ran off in the direction that would lend them to their prize.

* * *

**Mira:** So there you have it, many many things happening in his chapter. Naruto kissed Gaara. OMG 0.o and Kiba didn't get Naruto but has found new love.

**Maya:** I wonder who those mysterious people are

**Mira:** Part of that shall be revealed next chapter. Oh thank you everyone for your suggestions for dates. I thank my friend Olivia for the suggestion of Gaara's date, at least the part of Kiba attacking the two.

**Maya:** it was a good idea, now we don't have to really deal with Kiba and people won't ask what about him and all that stuff

**Mira:** Yup. So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and if you can answer my question about a good site to get cosplay, please tell me. Now review everyone. ^.~

**Maya:** Did you drink coffee or something?

**Mira:** Nope, just tons of candy and cookies

**Maya:** Man your becoming like Nikki and those things will get you fat

**Mira:** but it's so good beside I excerise

**Maya:** whatever

**Mira:** haha candy and cookies preveil


	12. Who could it be?

**Chapter 12: Who can it be?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if i did i would make just about eveyrthing yaoi**

**Mira: **Sorry it took long i couldn't figure out how to portray Sai. So its probably not great but i tried. School got in the way to but whatever

**Maya:** So you got your Tobi costume?

**Mira:** Yup I'm so happy though i'm not sure how short my hair should be, i need to get it right

**Maya:** why don't you just get a wig

**Mira:** because that it a lie A LIE!

**Maya:** 0.o ok

**Mira:** ^.^

**Maya:** there's something wrong with you, are you an alien?

**Mira:** No but that would be cool huh

**Maya:** sure but why are you acting so weird well weirder than usual

**Mira:** XP I drank a whole bunch of nightquil

**Maya:** what why?

**Mira:** -.- I'm sick duh u should know that

**Maya:** oh yea but i thought that stuff made people sleepy

**Mira:** not me ^.^ -starts jumping on bed-

**Maya:** um...ok well heres the story hope you enjoy

**Sora:** -gasp- Mira get down from there it's dangerous

**Mira:** No way! -keeps jumping-

**Nikki:** -sees Mira and joins her-

**Maya:** -sighs- here we go again

* * *

Far away from the werewolves and fox, in a secluded area, even away from human ears a secret meeting was held. The meeting was held underground to ensure no unwanted beings could hear what they were talking about. A group of nine figures appeared, but only their silhouette could be seen. They crowded around into a circle like shape with the leader at the head of the circle.

"What news have you brought us?" the leader asked looking at the others.

One person approached, "we raided the fox-demon village as you ask and claimed many foxes but none of the ones we were looking for. It seemed the one we truly needed escape but the other two that would be acceptable fought us in attempt to protect their village"

"Did you capture these two alive?"

"Unfortunately they overpowered the men I had and killed them. It was an insignificant lost we can get more."

"How many died?"

"Over 50 men, a rather small number"

"Hey wasn't that your fucking entire raid. You only had about 60 fucking guys" another man said, cursing in every sentence.

The first looked over at the second, "Including myself only 3 others survived. Yes that was just about my whole raid but as I said their lost was insignificant, I can get more"

"Tch sounds like you would do better with those puppets of yours rather than plain villagers" another more rough voice said.

"Yes I would but then our subject that I was assign to collect would be most likely dead and we need him alive"

"That was a smart move, we need the creature alive for our plans" the leader finally said. "What about you Deidara? Didn't you and your partner have something to tell us?"

The man named Deidara stepped forward. He had long blonde hair with bangs that covered one eye and the eye you can see was a blue-grey color. He wore a black cloak that had red clouds with a white outline around the clouds. "Yes, un. We found him. He was in a human village with another in disguise but as he and the other left his disguise feel off and I was able to confirm it was the one we are looking for"

"Are you absolutely sure?" the leader asked.

Deidara nodded, "Yes, un. I'm positive it was him"

The leader grinned, "Good, we head out to the village first thing in the morning and track down our prize. Did you see who he was with?"

"Yea un. Some red-hair guy, actually he looked a lot like you Sasori-Danna" Deidara said looking at the man who invaded the fox-village. Sasori said nothing just seemed to be thinking.

"Right we'll look around and ask if anyone has seen the two" the leader said. "Soon, soon we will have our prize"

* * *

It was Saturday which meant for Naruto a day with Sai. He hated today, he didn't like Sai one bit and there was no way he would ever mate with that freak. He sighed, but still he had to go out on a date with the werewolf. He slowly got ready for the day. He heard a knock on his door.

"Naruto are you up?" a voice said. Naruto recognize it as Iruka.

"Yea I'm up!" he yelled back from the door.

"Ok well Sai is here waiting for you so whenever you are ready just come down"

"Already?" Naruto asked himself. "Ok I'll be done in a few minutes" he told Iruka. He didn't hear Iruka say anything back but heard the man's retreating footsteps so he knew that Iruka understood.

He picked out a shirt he got from Itachi on their date. It was black with an orange fox. When Naruto saw it at the shop, he absolutely loved it and begs Itachi for it, which obviously Itachi did. He also had a pair of black and orange tight pants. Yea Naruto didn't have much of a fashion sense but its ok he has a fuckable body to make up for it so it didn't matter.

Once he was done getting ready he exited out of his room and to the living room were he found Sai sitting in a chair with that fake smile of his plastered on his face. Iruka must have given Sai something to drink because there was a cup sitting on the table next to Sai but the mother-hen was nowhere to be seen.

Sai heard Naruto come into the room and looked over at him and smiled, "Hello Naruto-kun" he said and stood up to greet the blonde.

Naruto smiled slightly back, "Hey Sai" he said. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Naruto looked at Sai and saw that same weird fake smile, man what the hell what this guy's problem with smiling. It's creepy.

"Well shall we get going Naruto-kun" Sai asked. Naruto nodded his head. The two left the house but not before Iruka yelled out that Sai better keep his hands to himself otherwise he'll castrate him. But before Iruka could say anything more, he was dragged back into the house by a certain silver-haired man. Naruto had no idea when Kakashi got there and frankly he didn't want to know because he knew what they will be doing soon. He shudders at the thought; he hoped this day last long if only so he didn't have to go back home.

Naruto flinched slightly when he felt something touch his hand. He looked down and saw another hand that hand was connect to an arm and the arm to a body. He looked at Sai then back at their connected hands.

"Um..." Naruto started but was cut off by Sai.

"I read in a book that a way to show someone you care about them is to hold hands" Sai said still with a smile on his face.

"That's only for lovers to do" Naruto said blushing slightly and tried to pull his hand away.

"But isn't that what we are? In the book it says that in our situation we would be consider lovers and that means we can do this"

"T-that's not how it works" Naruto tried to pull his hand away from Sai but Sai's hand wouldn't budge after a few seconds the blond just gave up and let the other hold his hand.

They walked through the village and exited out. Naruto looked at Sai, "Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise" Sai replied.

After a few minutes they reached a meadow, Naruto saw a blanket on the ground with a basket. He looked at Sai questionably. Sai merely smiled and took the blonde to the blanket.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"A picnic" Sai answered. "I read that taking your lover on a picnic with food you made was a romantic date and an easy way to get in their pants"

Naruto blushed deep red and smacked Sai with his tail, "Pervert" he yelled and crossed his arms, turning his back to the other which probably wasn't smart but Naruto didn't know that.

Sai looked dumbfounded, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked then pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages, "Maybe I missed something" he muttered to himself as he scanned the book.

Naruto ignored the other but then his nose caught the smell of something delicious. He looked over at the picnic and inhaled deeply. "Is that ramen I smell?" he asked.

Sai looked up from his book, "Yes I figure it was your favorite food and brought it"

"Yatta Ramen!" Naruto yelled and ran to the picnic area and opened the basket to find his precious ramen. Once he found it, he saw that it was already premade and quickly dug in. Sai silently walked over to Naruto and sat down. He was glad he brought the ramen; Naruto absolutely loved the unhealthy food. He brought extra because he also knew one ramen wasn't enough. He looked through the basket and took out a sandwich and ate his food.

Once Naruto was down with the first ramen, he quickly went after the second. Sai slowly ate his food.

The date went quite well consider what happened the last time they were together. Sai, although kept his hands to himself, still said pervert things to Naruto and called him dickless. Of course Naruto beat the hell out of him when that happened but Sai didn't seem to be put off by Naruto's behavior in fact it spurred him on.

Sai said that his nickname for Naruto and their fighting is great for their future relationship and helps stimulate sexual intimacy. Naruto growled and just beat Sai even more but while he did his whole face was red from embarrassment. How can Sai say such embarrassing and blunt things like that.

But Naruto couldn't help but admit today was a fun date even with Sai saying all those things. They stayed there in the meadow just talking, well Naruto did the main talking, Sai said some things but he wasn't much of a talker. They stayed there till after night and watched the stars, though there were a few times Sai tried putting his arm around Naruto but luckily Naruto never let him. Sai also tried to get Naruto to agree to let him paint the blonde naked but of course the kitsune rejected it in form of a punch to the face.

Once it got too late at night they headed back to the village, Sai bid Naruto farewell and was able to sneak a grope before disappearing. Naruto squeaked and blush from the grope. He then stomp his feet and fumed, walking into the house muttering about stupid perverts.

Once he entered the house, his sensitive nose picked up the smell of sex everywhere. He quickly covered his nose to block the smell.

"Perverted old man seducing my Iruka-chan" Naruto muttered. He wanted to leave the house but knew if he did he might get kidnapped by one of the men who were courting him and he didn't want that.

"_**Unless it's Gaara or Neji who kidnaps you and fucks your brains out. Hey Itachi isn't bad either"**_said a voice in his head.

Naruto looked around but didn't see anyone when the voice spoke. He then figured out it was his own mind.

"_Oh my god, my mind is a pervert" _Naruto yelled inwardly and hit his head with his fist which wasn't smart because now he had a headache. He decided to ignore the pervert voice in his head and went to his room. Luckily the smell hadn't reach his room and kept it safe. He quickly changed his clothes to pj's and climbed into bed into a dreamless sleep, unknowingly that tomorrow will be very important and bring many things.

* * *

Two figured stood at the edge of the werewolf village, each smelling all the scents until they located the one they were looking for. They looked at each other when they caught the scent and then entered the village. When they entered the village their scents were carried throughout the village into one peculiar home of Gaara. Gaara wasn't asleep when the smelt the new scents, they smelled somewhat familiar but still foreign. He growled deeply and stood up. He exists out of his home and confront whoever it was that dared to invade his village.

* * *

**Mira:** ok I'm calm down now

**Nikki:** aw -pouts and walks away-

**Mira:** Sorry Nikki, anyway well the first part I'm sure many of u can guess who they are. As for Naruto's date with Sai, it's gone pretty well i think

**Maya:** yea Sai was still a pervert

**Mira:** aren't all Naruto guys are

**Maya:** true but i wonder who the two at the last part were

**Mira:** in the next chapter u'll find out. I was going to put it in this chapter but then it would be way too long so I'll make it into the next chapter. Things will get very interesting

**Maya:** i bet, can't wait for it

**Mira:** neither can the readers. Remember to review it helps me want to update faster ^.~ so review if you want me to update and i'll give u cookies


	13. Meet the Family

**Chapter 13: Meet the Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did -chuckled evilly- oh the things i would do **

**Mira: **Hey everyone sorry i haven't updated in almost 2 months, I've been really sick lately. I got strep throat and the stomach flu. It sux

**Shadow:** the stomach flu was the worst, especially since when u blacked out and i took over i couldn't stop puking

**Mira:** ha that's what you get for all that bad shit you don't to me

**Shadow:** -grrr- bitch

**Mira:** asshole, anyway i'm better now and as a way of being sorry, i made this chapter extra long. Also i made it long because i won't be able to update til after December 9th, i gotta really focus on school, hopefully this will tie you guys over until then. So please enjoy

**Nikki:** i hate getting sick -sad face- it's no fun

**Mira:** join the club on that one

**Nikki:** do u have cookies?

**Mira:** yes

**Nikki:** yay cookies! -takes cookie and eats it-

* * *

Naruto's ears twitch at the sound of talking outside his room, well it was more like yelling than talking. He sat up on his bed and yawned loudly. He rubbed the sandman's sand away from his eyes as he slowly got up from his bed and tried to look for something to wear since all he had on was a pair of boxers. He jumped up a little at the sound of whatever was going on outside his room, most likely the living room. Without putting anything else on he walked out of his room to find out what was going on. He was still a little drowsy and stumble a little as he walked.

His ears twitched as heard the volume increase and something breaking but he was still out of it to jump up at the sound. He round the corner and was at the entrance of the living room where all the noises were at.

"You cannot keep him away from us!" a deep, angry voice yelled.

"I believe I very well can since he is my property" an emotionless tone said.

"You bastard! He doesn't belong to anyone, he's not some possession!"

"He entered my territory without permission and therefore belongs to me now. That is the werewolf law"

"I'll kill you" the person announced and lunged himself at the other but was stopped by another.

"Please don't be to haste son, you never think but in anger. I want him back to just as badly as you do but attack the werewolf alpha won't get him back any sooner"

"It does in my book" the other snapped and growled lowly.

The one holding back the other looked at the werewolf alpha, "Please there must be something we can do to get him back. A compromise perhaps" he tried to reason.

The other was about to say something but was interrupted by a small, tired voice.

"What's going on? What's with all the noise" a small, tired voice said before breaking into a yawn. Naruto rubbed his eyes again so he could see the situation but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was tackled to the ground by something very large.

He left out a squeak of surprise and looked up at what tackled him. What he saw surprised him not one but two people. One was an older version of himself and another who looks like him but had long red hair instead of his short blonde spiky hair. His eyes began to tear up as he immediately recognizes the two.

"Daddy, Kyuubi!" he yelled and launched himself at the two and hugged them. The other two hugged the smaller blonde tightly, all three glad to finally be reunited.

Naruto started to cry softly into his father's chest, "I-I was s-so scared th-that you guys w-were d-dead" he sobbed out.

"Shh, shh Naruto it's ok. We're alive, daddy and Kyuu are here for you" Naruto's father said, crying softly too as he petted his younger's hair.

"Stupid Kit, I don't die easy." Kyuubi mumbled into his brother's neck and nuzzled him. Usually an act like that was only for lovers but Kyuubi didn't care, he missed his brother too much.

The other occupants in the room felt a little awkward with the situation that was going on.

After the tear fest, the all left go but Naruto stayed close to his big brother and cuddled with him, which made one certain alpha jealousy if the death glare was anything to go by.

Naruto peeked at everyone in the room. There was Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Iruka and Gaara. Everyone sat down because most were just tired of standing.

Naruto's father cleared his throat making everyone turn to look at the man. He felt a little nervous at all the eyes looking at him.

"Well I guess we should explain everything then, I'm sure Naruto would like to know what happened right?" he looked at Naruto who nodded slowly; somewhat afraid of what he's going to hear. Kyuubi sensed this and hugged his brother closer.

"Ok well I guess introductions are in order, I am Minato Uzumaki, Naruto and Kyuubi's father as well as the leader of the kitsune clan. I will start on the night everything happen. Naruto and Kyuubi were outside the village when the human's first attacked. We do not know why they wanted to attack us since we avoid them and never bothered them. The human's shot and killed the villagers. My father, I and the other strongest warriors attacked the humans to protect the village. I told my mother to gather all everyone who couldn't fight and get them out of here. She thankfully got many of them out, but there were still many causalities on our side." Minato looked down in sadness. The others seemed to share his pain.

"We all fought as strong as we could and killed nearly all the humans but we suffered more. The humans burned our village and many got stuck in their homes and died a very painful death. During the battle at one point Kyuubi joined in the fight, he told me that he sent Naruto away from the village so he wouldn't get hurt. But he also told me when he found Naruto, he was crying over my wife's body. She unfortunately was caught in the fire and died." Tears slowly started cascading down the older blonde's face as he remembered that his mate was gone.

"We won the fight but the village couldn't be saved and it burned to the ground. The warriors and I who survived the fight left the village and searched for the others who were able to escape. It took us a few days to fight them, my mother was incredible good at the hiding everyone. But when we got there, we noticed that Naruto was missing. Kyuubi and I immediately left the other with my parents in charge until we found Naruto. We've been searching for a long time for him and now it seems our quest has ended. We found our little Naru-chan" he said the last part with a grin.

Naruto's face heated up, "Dad!" he yelled and buried his head into Kyuubi's shirt in embarrassment.

Everyone laughed at the young blonds' embarrassment except one who was still glaring hatefully at Kyuubi.

"Now that you found Naruto, what do you plan on doing?" Temari asked carefully. She knew that if they were going to take him away, Gaara wouldn't allow it and possible get very aggressive and might even attack the other two.

"What do you think we're gonna do? We're taking him back to the clan" Kyuubi answered.

Gaara growled and stood up. "You will do no such thing. Naruto's mine and he will stay here forever"

Kyuubi snarled, removing Naruto from his lap and stood up. "He is nobodies and he's coming home with us"

"What home? You're home was burned to the ground remember, you were too weak to save your home. You couldn't even save your own mother"

Gasps were heard, "Gaara!" Temari yelled, surprised that her own brother would stoop so low. She knew Gaara didn't want to give up the blonde because he was in love with the younger but still that gave him no reason to act the way he did.

There was a small noise that made everyone turn to look at. It was Naruto, standing completely frozen. His face seemed pale, tears gathering in his eyes, and a look of horrible. It was like Naruto just seen something horrible happen before his eyes but in actuality it was inside his mind. With Gaara's word, Naruto remembered the day when his mother died and seeing her lifeless body burn along with the house. How he tried to save her and get her out of there but couldn't.

"Naruto" Kyuubi said softly and tried to approach his little brother. But the movement seemed to trigger something in Naruto and he bolted from the room and out the house.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled out and chased after him.

Everyone watched the two leave the house, there were a few moments of silence before all heads turned to look at Gaara and glared at the man. There were very few times Gaara ever felt afraid in his life, and this was one of those times. But he didn't pay much to their glares; instead he was too busy with the incredible guilt that was starting to eat him on the inside. Just after he said what he said, he immediately regretted it especially seeing the look of Naruto's face after he said those words. He cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, what kind of alpha was he.

He ignored everyone and walked out of the room but as he was halfway, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, only a little since the other person was just an inch or two taller than him. He saw that it was Naruto's father, Minato. He had this hard look expression but at the same time Gaara could see softness in Minato's eye.

Minato looked at Gaara and shook his head, "I know you want to go after them but right now Naruto needs his brother more than anyone else" Minato help no hatred towards Gaara, though he was pissed off at how immature he acting, still he could see that Gaara loves Naruto and was only acting out because he felt threaten by Kyuubi. But who can blame him, Kyuubi had this kind of aura that made people want to bow down to the man and do whatever he ask. Though he knows that Gaara didn't feel that way, he could sense a more jealousy thing going on probably jealousy towards Kyuubi's and Naruto's closeness to each other.

Gaara sighed quietly, understanding what the older blonde is talking about. Still it didn't stop the longing to go after his soon-to-be mate.

"Excuse me Minato-san" Iruka said. Minato and Gaara looked at the somewhat nervous werewolf. They could both tell the brown scar werewolf wanted to run after Naruto also, most like due to the motherly instinct he has for the smaller blond. "Why is it that you said only Kyuubi could help Naruto?"

Minato smiled softly, "Ever since Naruto was born Kyuubi had a natural protectiveness of him. He was always around Naruto and protected him from everything. Kushina, their mother, and I started to worry about it but chalked it out as natural older brother protectiveness. We, fox demons, take family very seriously and would do anything to protect our kin. So Kyuubi being how he was with Naruto we just thought it was that but then one day Kushina was giving Naruto a bath and he being the energetic child he was, hurt himself. Kyuubi heard Naruto's cries and thought Kushina hurt Naruto and attacked her. I heard the commotion and ran towards them to see Kyuubi attack her and separated them and stood over Kushina protectively. Kyuubi did the same but to Naruto, growling and snarling at us. After that day, we were more careful when it came to Naruto. Luckily over the years Kyuubi's strive to protect Naruto less some so it wasn't borderline possessive but he's still overly-protective of Naruto."

It took a moment for everyone to let this information to sink in. It was Kakashi who spoke next, "has Kyuubi show sign of wanting to fuck Naruto?"

The other occupants in the room stared at Kakashi like he was crazy. Kakashi looked at them and simply shrugged. "What? Incest does happen you know"

Minato laughed loudly making everyone look at him now, "Trust me you don't have to worry about that. Kyuubi may be an over-protective brother but he has no romantic interest with Naruto"

"That's good, I don't need more competition" Gaara said.

Minato stopped laughing and gave Gaara a hard look, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Kyuubi chased after Naruto and was able to catch up to his younger brother quickly. Kyuubi noticing others stares grabbed Naruto's wrist and took him away from prying eyes and ears. Once finding a suitable spot, he got down on one knee and put his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, Naruto snap out of it" he said and shook his brother softly but hard enough for the other to feel it. Naruto looked at his brother with sad, teary eyes.

"It's my fault she died, if I was strong enough maybe I could've saved her" he said. Kyuubi looked at his younger brother with equally sad eyes.

"No it's not Naruto. There was nothing anyone could do to save her, it wasn't you fault. "

"But I-"

"No Naruto, there was nothing that could've been done. It was just her time to go" he hugged the smaller male. "We all miss her but she wouldn't want us to cry and fuss over her death, especially you."

Naruto sniffed, "I guess you right, and she wouldn't like to see me cry"

Kyuubi smiled and gave his brother one final hug before letting go and helping him get up as he stood up.

"Come on let's get out of here" Kyuubi said. As they were about to walk away a voice called out gaining both Kyuubi's and Naruto's attention.

"Naruto?" a voice asked.

Kyuubi and Naruto looked over to whoever spoke and didn't see one person but four, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi and Sai.

"Naruto is that you? We were about to come see you" said Neji.

"Hey Neji" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Neji replied back and walked up to the blond. He grabbed the blondes hand and kissed the top.

"Naruto, who the fuck is this guy?" Kyuubi growled and glared at the long-haired male.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked glaring at Kyuubi. He hopes he wasn't another male trying to steal his mate.

Naruto chuckled nervously; he could feel the tense growing around him.

"Kyuubi, this is Sasuke, Neji, Itachi and Sai. Guys this is Kyuubi, my brother" he said.

Sasuke, Itachi, Neji and Sai's eyes widen.

"You're brother but I thought you said you were separated from them when your village was attacked" Neji said.

"Yea well me and our father found him" Kyuubi replied.

"Yea that" Naruto mumbled. "They found me today and plan to take me back"

"What?" three male exclaim.

"They can't take you dobe, what about the contest? One of us is supposed to be your mate" Sasuke said.

"What?" Kyuubi growled. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke gulped slightly, Naruto's brother is scary. But he didn't show it on his face; he stood tall and looked dead on at Kyuubi. "Well all four of us including Gaara are in a competition to wins Naruto's heart and become him mate. Mating season starts in a week and he must choose one of us by them."

Before Kyuubi could speak his outrage of such a thing, he was stopped by another voice.

"Actually dear little brother, I am dropping out of the race for Naruto's heart." Itachi said then looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, I hope we can still be friends"

"What?" the others stood shocked by Itachi's decoration. Why did Itachi want to drop out now, everyone could tell he really liked the younger blonde?

"It's ok Itachi, I would love to be friends with you" Naruto smiled, "But why are you dropping out?"

"It seems that I have fallen for another" he replied then looked at Kyuubi.

"Why are you looking at me for werewolf?" Kyuubi growled out.

Itachi smirked and close the distance between him and Kyuubi. He grabbed Kyuubi by the waist so that their bodies touched. "It is you that I have fallen for my dear foxy" he said smoothly.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and even Sai jaws all dropped.

"What?" Kyuubi yelled with a slightly blush. He couldn't believe this werewolf just came up and told him he was in love with him.

"You have stolen my heart when I first laid eyes on you." Itachi announced.

"Itachi that was not even 5 minutes ago" Sasuke deadpanned at his brother.

Itachi ignored him in favor of the sexy fox demon in front of him. "You are so strong, beautiful, sexy…need I say more"

"Grrr" Kyuubi growled lowly, still with the slightly blush from Itachi's comments.

"I know the perfect place to mate at. Let's go there now" Itachi said and before Kyuubi could say anything he was dragged away by Itachi.

"Kyuu!" Naruto called out and was about to help his brother but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Nee let me go, I have to save Kyuu"

"Trust me Naruto you don't want to do that" Sasuke said. "Unless you want to forever destroy your innocence and we all don't want that"

Naruto tilt his head, "What do you mean?"

The other three males all had the sudden urge to jump the blond and fuck him into the ground. There was a loud noise and all turned to see what it was. Kyuubi came back to the group looking furious. He was dragging an unconscious Itachi towards then flung the man at Sasuke, only landing just at Sasuke's feet.

On a closer look, Itachi was not only unconscious but bloody. Kyuubi huffed and glared at the unmoving body.

"Kyuu what happened?" Naruto asked. "Why is Itachi like that?"

"Nothing" Kyuubi said not really wanting to tell him younger brother what the pervert try to do. "But if that freak ever touches me again, I'll kill him"

"Sounds like Itachi over stepped his boundaries" Sasuke muttered and silently smirked at his brother's current situation.

"Now what is this competition you said earlier?" Kyuubi turned his attention to the 3 dominate males.

Neji cleared his throat, "well Sasuke, Sai, Gaara and myself all want Naruto-kun as our future mate. Itachi was in the run that was until just now. We were all ready to fighting for Naruto-kun for his right to be mate but Naruto-kun didn't want that"

"I didn't want anyone dying because of me" Naruto said softly.

Kyuubi hugged his brother, "It's ok, kit"

"As I was saying, we came to a compromise that even Naruto-kun agreed. We would spend a day each with him for 2 weeks until mating season then on the final day he would choose one of us to become his mate."

"And on that day whomever he chooses will celebrate by fucking dickless into the ground" Sai said with that fake smile of his. Kyuubi growled and punched him in the face, sending the pale werewolf backwards, hitting the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

"No one gets to touch Naruto without mine and our father's permission. That is fox demon law. I don't know or care how you werewolves law is but to our kind is a dominate wants to pursuit a submissive they must get a blessing form the head males of the submissive."

"Really I didn't know that Kyuu" Naruto said.

"That's because no one had gotten to tell you the mating laws before _**that **_happened"

"Well then do we have your permission to pursue your brother?" Neji asked.

Kyuubi glared at the males and seem to think about it. After a few minutes he came to his decision. "Although I may not like it, Naruto seems to like you three more or less and bonded some so you have my blessings but you have to get our fathers too"

"That seems fair" Sasuke said.

"Just be lucky none of you took Naruto's first kiss, none of you have right? Or else"

"I have not, you have my words as a gentleman" Neji said.

"Hn maybe a kiss on the cheek but not the lips, I know better than to kiss on the first date" Sasuke said, though he wouldn't say anything about past relationships.

"I tried but failed" Sai said but then knew he was pushing it with Kyuubi.

"Good that means he still has his first kiss, to foxes that is almost as precious as our virginity." Kyuubi turned his attention to Naruto. "No one did kiss you right?"

Naruto blushed; "well…"he trailed off.

Kyuubi's eyes turned hard and he grabbed Naruto. "Who kiss you Naruto?" he roared. "Who?"

"G-Gaara" Naruto stumbled out in fear, he's never seen his brother his mad before.

Kyuubi snarled and let go of Naruto, "That bastard will pay!" he roared and transformed into his full fox form. He was slightly bigger than a werewolf in full form; his coat was red-orange like his hair in human form. His ears were black at the tip; his eyes have a dark black circle around them, making him look ferocious. Lastly he has 8 long tails whose tips were black.

He let out a roar before charging towards where they last saw Gaara.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi as Neji took a hold of Naruto's hand.

"Come on I may not know your brother that well but I sure as hell can tell that pissed of dominate is a killer dominate." Sasuke said.

"Yes we have to stop him before something happens to anyone" Neji said.

Naruto understood and nodded, all four plus a still unconscious Itachi followed after the enraged fox demon.

* * *

**Mira:** well there you go Naruto is reunited with his family and some crazy stuff happened, especially with his brother Kyuubi

**Maya:** poor Itachi he got hurt

**Mira:** yea but he deserved it for being a pervert

**Maya:** aren't you a pervert?

**Mira:** No...I'm a SUPER pervert! -dramatic pose Jiraiya style- I corrupt the minds of the innocence with my pervertness. No virgin ears/eyes are safe from me!

**Maya:** I don't think that's somthing you should be proud of

**Mira:** eh i don't care i love it and next year at Yaoi-Con I'm gonna get myself a man

**Maya:** aren't the guys at yaoi-con all gay?

**Mira:** No there's bi guys there too and i'm gonna snag me one -plans it all out, has ropes and duck tape-

**Shadow:** that's what i'm talking about -joins mira in the planning-

**Maya:** O.o ok...good luck with that. Now viewers this an important question am we will possible have a poll on our homepage for it but please vote **who do you want on top Itachi or Kyuubi**, please vote and tell us which you want. Thank you and review


	14. Kyuubi goes postal

**Chapter 14: Kyuubi goes postal**

**Mira: **Hey everyone I'm extremely sorry for not updating, i know i promised like 3 months ago that i would be updating more but then my great aunt got really sick and passed away. I was very distraught about her death since she was very close to me. I had to take some time off to go to her funeral which was in another state not to mention the emotional stress it put on me. Then when i was finally in the mood to write my chapters and update, my other great aunt got sick and had to go to the hospital. The docs said she was having issues with her heart and lungs. Everyone was worried for her health especially since the recent death of my other great aunt. But she's doing ok now which is a great relief.

**Maya**: It sucks getting old

**MIra:** it does and i hate it when my family dies because it puts alot of stress on everyone

**Maya:** So true

**Shadow:** old people get sick and die it's all a part of life

**Mira:** shut up! even if its slightly true, i don't want more family members that i care about to die!

**Shadow:** you'll get over it.

**Mira:** -goes postal on Shadow-

**Shadow:** -fights back-

**Maya:** -sighs- i don't know what to do with these two anymore. Anyway here's the chapter, it is short because Mira just didn't have it in her to write much for this one

* * *

Kyuubi ran towards the one who dared take his innocent little brother's first kiss. When he reached the house, he used one of his 9 tails to smash part of the wall of the house. The occupants in the house stared at the new hole that formed while trying not to get damage by the debris. Once things stopped shaking and dubbed safe, they look to see what they saw.

Temari, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara and Kankuro saw a furious-looking fox demon with 9 tails glared down at them but Minato knew this was Kyuubi and wondered what on earth caused his oldest son to be so angry.

Kyuubi snarled and looked for his victim, which he found easily. He glared at Gaara and roared out, "YOU FUCKING WEREWOLF KISSED NARUTO!"

Minato looked at Gaara, "Is this true?" he asked.

Gaara didn't take his eyes off of the angry fox demon, "I did"

Kyuubi lunged at Gaara, "YOU SHALL DIE!"

Gaara dodged the attack and quickly transformed into his full form. He attacked Kyuubi and they both were sent outside and begun to fight.

The others watched as their Alpha and the fox demon fight each other. Iruka looked at Minato, "Why is Kyuubi so mad that our Alpha kissed Naruto?" he asked.

Minato sighed, "To us fox demons, a kiss on the lips is almost as precious as our virginity. It is to be shared only to lover and mates. It is an act of undying love for each other."

"Wow I never knew that about fox demon" Iruka said.

"We take mates very seriously" Minato said with a slight glare at nothing. "But from my observations that can't really be said about werewolves"

Iruka and the others look at Minato in shock. Temari was the one who spoke out, "Now see here we werewolves are very serious about our mates. We choose a mate and we stay with them forever. Sure maybe a kiss isn't as precious as you fox demons say it is but we still would do anything to protect and care for our mates. There have been many werewolves whom when they lost their mate, they die not long after because they couldn't live without their other half. So don't you dare say that we werewolves don't care about our mates!" she screamed out, panting slightly after her rant.

Everyone looked at Temari in surprise, never seeing this worked up before and it not being a fight. Minato was surprised too but that lasted a few seconds before he smiled.

"I'm glad you are so protective and passionate to your kind. I knew wolves were just like us fox when it came to mates, we both care about them."

Temari blinked, "then why did you say that we didn't?"

"Too see what you would say. If you didn't yell at me and defended your kind I would know that I was right and none of you werewolves would be right for Naruto but if you did than I knew that he would be in good hands with a werewolf."

"Oh…ok" Temari was puzzled by this man. She didn't know what it was but there was something about the fox demon that confused her greatly.

"HEY!" a voice cried out. Minato and the others looked and saw Naruto, Neji, Sai and Sasuke carrying an unconscious Itachi, running to them.

"Dad" Naruto yelled and jumped into his father's arms. "Where's Kyuubi-nii? We have to stop him before-" There was a loud crashing noise; everyone looked to see a huge fox demon fighting an equally huge werewolf.

"I think we came to later" Naruto said sheepishly

"You think dope" Sasuke said, throwing his unconscious brother on the ground, none to gently either. Naruto glared at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out childishly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and winked, licking his lips seductively. Naruto 'eeped' and stuck his tongue back in his mouth and hid behind his father. Minato looked at the scene and couldn't help but chuckled softly at his son's antics. He scratched Naruto's ears which made the younger blonde relax and slightly purr.

Neji, Sasuke and Sai let out a sensual growl in response to Naruto's purr. They all wish they were the one making the blonde purr.

Minato cleared his throat and stopped scratching Naruto's ears. "Kyuubi is fighting Gaara because he heard that Gaara kissed you?" he looked sternly at Naruto.

"…Yea…" Naruto looked away from his father. "But I can explain. I didn't know that a kiss was so important to us"

Minato sighed, "It's my fault. I knew I should've told you about our mating rule and I was but I didn't want to tell you until it was closer to mating season but I guess I was too late" Minato scratched his head sheepishly.

"No shit" Kankuro muttered but everyone was able to hear.

"Oh well can't change things now" Minato said happily. Everyone except Naruto looked at the older blonde like he was insane. That's when they notice where Naruto got his personality from. The two were just alike.

"I hate the ruin this moment but has anyone noticed that the fight is no longer here" Kakashi budded in. In truth no one did notice, they looked around and wondered where the two were.

While everyone was busy talking, Kyuubi and Gaara were still fighting each other with great strength, neither backing down from the other. They ended up forcing each other away from the village as they fought. Whether this was on purpose to prevent anyone getting hurt in the crossfire or on accident is unknown.

But the group didn't think about it much about Kyuubi's and Gaara's location when a noise groaned loud. It was the sound of a hungry stomach, Naruto's exactly.

He grinned at them, "haha sorry my stomach's hungry"

Everyone laughed, "Well let's go then and get some grub" Kankuro said and walked off. The others shrugged and follow him to eat some dinner.

* * *

It was hours later before Kyuubi and Gaara ever came home; they were covered in blood and extremely exhausted. They arrived at the room and had enough strength to knock on the door. Iruka was the one who answered the door and saw the both, he gasped loudly alerting the others. They ran to the door to see the scene. Kyuubi grinned and Gaara slowly held a thumb up before both collapses to the ground. Iruka, Temari, Kakashi and Kankuro helped the two up and into the spare bedroom where they could tend to their wounds. Minato helped with the wounds since he knew some medical things.

Naruto was already asleep and Sasuke, Neji and Sai decided to sleep around the blonde. They wanted to sleep in the same bed but one there wasn't enough room and two Minato threaten to cut off their balls if they got in the same bed. For the safely of their balls they decided to just sleep nearby the blonde, after all they need their balls to fuck Naruto into the ground when he becomes their mate and make lots of babies.

* * *

**Mira:** -drenched in blood- So there you go Kyuubi and Gaara fought and things seem to be going ok for everyone.

**Maya:** uh Mira?

**Mira:** yes?

**Maya:** you know you're covered in blood right

**Mira:** -looks down at clothes and hands- hmm so i am...anyway i hope you all are ok with this chapter, i'm really sorry it isn't good. I just haven't been in the mood...

**Maya:** so we're just going to ignore that you're covered in blood?

**Mira:**...so to make up with this chap I added another one, this one a bit long so hopefully that will help...

**Maya:** i guess we are...where's Shadow?

**Mira:** that's for me to know and you to maybe find out, i haven't decided that yet

**Maya:** -.- o...k...

**Mira:** Review please, I love getting reviews, they make me feel better


	15. Naruto goes missing

**Chapter 15: Naruto goes missing**

**Mira: **SO here's the other chapter, this one is longer and i hope better than the last.

**Maya:** We could only hope that the readers will like it

**Mira:** yup

**Maya:** so...what happened to Shadow?

**Mira:** hmm...oh that...he won't be around for a bit...unless he escapes...but that's unlikely

**Maya:** ok...and why are you still wearing you're blood drenched clothes?

**Mira:** I had nothing else to wear -shrugs- it's not bad

**Maya:** you didn't even take a shower

**Mira:** I love blood

**Maya:** you're not a vampire now are you?

**Mira:** no blood is just pretty

**Maya:** if Gaara was real you would be perfect for him

**Mira:** hehe i know...

* * *

**Monday, 1 week till mating season. Date with Gaara.**

The sun shined into Naruto's rooms waking all those but Naruto himself. He groaned and covered his face with a blanket hoping it would protect him from the evil sun's shine to wake him up. Sasuke, Sai and Neji couldn't help but think Naruto was cute when he did that. They all stared at each other and gave a slightly nod in greeting. There was a soft knock on the door and it was Sasuke who opened the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in an irritated tone at seeing who was at the door.

"Maa maa, Sasu-chan don't be so mean" Kakashi said.

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, sometimes Sasuke could be intimidating. "Ah well I just wanted you to know that breakfast is ready…"

Sasuke glared at the silver werewolf even harder with a look that said 'is this really important'.

"…and your brother Itachi is awake"

"And why should I care about either of those, especially the second one.

Kakashi knew he would ask this and grinned through his mask. "Well he is currently molesting Kyuubi and it you want to win any brownie points with Kyuubi and get his permission to take Naruto as a mate, I suggest you go and save him from Itachi"

Sasuke's eyes widen in realization. Sai and Neji of course overheard the conversation and were thinking about how to make it work to their advantage.

"Well that food sounds delicious so I'll be going" Sai said with that fake smile and walked out the room. Kakashi moved out of the way to let Sai past.

"I must go too, to allow good food to go to waste is against destiny's call." Neji said as he gracefully walked out of the room.

Sasuke just realize what happened and cursed before running out of the room. Kakashi chuckled, "ah young love"

Iruka was coming upstairs and saw Sai almost speed walk down, followed by Neji walking calmly and a minute after Sasuke running like a bat out of hell. Iruka gave a confused look and wondered what was going on. He reached the top and saw Kakashi leaning against the doorframe of Naruto's room with a smile underneath his mask.

Iruka looked at his suspiciously. "What did you do Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh nothing bad really dolphine-chan. Just messing with little Sasu-chan"

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "How do I know that this is going to end badly"

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and hugged him, "Maa maa you gotta trust me more Iruka-chan" he said and kissed the shorter one passionately.

When the kiss broke, Iruka glared at Kakashi but it was weak and he was blushing heavily. "Baka"

"But I'm your baka" Kakashi said cutely and kissed Iruka again. Iruka quickly kissed back.

"Ewww! I did not want to see this first thing in the morning or ever" a voice said. Kakashi and Iruka broke apart and saw a flushed Naruto with a disgusted look.

Kakashi chuckled while Iruka was blushing from embarrassment. Iruka pulled himself away from Kakashi and cleared his throat. "M-morning Naruto. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you want any. There's even ramen"

"Ramen!" Naruto's ears perked up.

Iruka smiled, "Yup let's go eat"

Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand and practically dragged the other to the kitchen, leaving Kakashi alone but Kakashi didn't seem to mind.

"_Just you wait Iruka-chan, mating season is almost here and then it will be you, me and every position with every surface in the world" _Kakashi thought evilly.

At that moment Iruka felt a feeling of dread creep over him. _"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me?" _

"Iruka you ok?" Naruto asked as he saw the older man shiver slightly. "Are you cold?"

Iruka looked over at the innocent blonde and smiled softly, "No it's nothing Naruto. Neh how about we spend the day together just you and me?"

Naruto faked gasped, "Iruka I didn't know you wanted me like that" he then smirked, "I'm sorry but you're too old for me" Naruto then started to laugh at Iruka's expression.

Iruka's faced turned red in embarrassment and anger, "why you little brat!" he smacked Naruto upside the head hard.

Naruto stopped laughing and rubbed his head, "Ow Ruka, that hurt" he pouted.

"You know I wasn't talking about _that. _I mean is since Gaara is still out from fighting Kyuubi as well as Kyuubi himself being out as well, I thought this would give us the perfect opportunity to get you to relax and have some fun without having to deal with horny males coming after you."

Naruto looked at Iruka and grinned, "That's sounds like fun" he thought for a moment, "but what about my dad?"

"I already talked to him and he agreed, saying it was a great idea for you and for him."

"Why for him?"

"I think he wanted to talk to all the alpha's that are trying to win your heart, probably to scare them or something" he chuckled lightly.

"That's my dad, hehe. Ok let's do this" he gave Iruka a thumbs up. Iruka could only chuckle and nod.

* * *

After they ate breakfast, Sai and Neji joined them while they ate and when Naruto asked where Sasuke was the two said he was busy and couldn't make it. That was true since Sasuke was trying to keep Itachi from molesting an unconscious Kyuubi. He cursed for his brother for preventing him from being with his sweet fox but he had to protect his brother-in-law from his insane brother.

Iruka and Naruto soon got ready for their day out. Naruto was happy to not have to deal with the other males trying to court him but he was a still sad because this day was the day he was supposes to spend with Gaara. He admits he couldn't wait for the next time he could be with Gaara but since he was unconscious, there wasn't much he could do about it.

* * *

So the whole day Naruto and Iruka spent together doing this that was both relaxing and fun. They had drifted far from the village but they didn't care. Iruka wanted Naruto to be relaxing and not think about mating season that was left than a week away. He knew that when someone mates it could change that person so he wanted Naruto to enjoy himself while he can. Although he didn't think it would change Naruto, one could never be too sure.

"Neh Iruka you should try these, they are really good" Naruto said holding out some blueberries. His mouth had a ring of blue, telling the brunet that the blonde had eating slot of them.

"Ok" Iruka said taking some from Naruto and popping them into his mouth. "Mm those are good, really sweet which is usually right now"

"There's a whole lot more over there" Naruto pointed to where he found them. There were bushes and bushes of the berries.

"Hey how about we grab some and take them back to the village. We could make different recipes with these berries and give them to everyone."

"That's a great idea. Kyuubi and dad would love them"

"And I know a certain red-hair werewolf who would too" Iruka said knowingly. He could tell Naruto really liked Gaara and it was no secret that Gaara loved Naruto.

Naruto blushed at the comment, "R-really? Ok we should get a ton of these then…for everyone I mean, there's a lot of people" he tried to cover up.

Iruka chuckled and smiled, Naruto was just so cute sometimes.

"Iruka I don't feel so good" Naruto said, his eyes drooping a bit. Iruka snapped out of his daydream and looked at Naruto. The blonde was staggering, trying to keep himself up and his eyes were half open. Then all of a sudden the blonde fell forward and hit the ground.

"Naruto" he yelled and went to the blonde. He couldn't understand why the blond fainted he was fine a few seconds ago. That's when he noticed a dart sticking out of Naruto's neck. He gasped and took it off. He heard a dart coming at him and ducked so it missed him, he was now on guard looking everywhere to see who this enemy was.

"You missed un" a voice said.

"Shut up" another said.

"Whose out there? Show yourself!" Iruka snarled, holding the blonde close to him.

In a blink of an eye he was surrounded by 9 figure wearing black cloaks with red clouds. He could smell that they were human, though some of them their scents were off. He transformed into his werewolf form and bared his teeth at them.

The one that seems to be the leader took a step forward making Iruka look at him and snarl but the man didn't even flinch. He then looked at one of the others and nodded, who nodded back.

The one attack Iruka with a scythe looking weapon. Iruka jumped to dodge the weapon but this left Naruto open to the others. Before he could react Naruto was already in the arms of the enemy. A blue man, who looked suspiciously like a shark, had the fox over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Iruka growled at the man and tried to get Naruto back but was blocked by the same one who attacked him.

The leader looked at his men. "Hidan, you and Kakuzu deal with the werewolf. The rest head to base."

"What do we do with the werewolf leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked. The leader looked at him, "He is of no use to us, kill him" he said and turned to leave. The 7 figures plus Naruto disappeared in a flash, leaving Iruka to his two opponents.

* * *

It was getting late in the village. Gaara and Kyuubi had woken up and everyone greeted them. Itachi, seeing his love awake, tried to kiss the red-head but was promptly punched in the face and thrown across the room. Gaara had asked where Naruto was and was told that the blonde was with Iruka today. Since Naruto was suppose to spend the day with the red-head but because Gaara was unconscious Iruka decided to take the blonde out.

Gaara knew he didn't need to fear threaten by Iruka because Iruka already had a mate and only saw Naruto as a student or son. Still he wished that he could be with the blond and hold him. But Aalst that would have to wait till the blonde came back.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and there was a panting Kankuro standing in the doorway. "Naruto's missing" he told them. Everyone's eyes widen. Gaara felt his stomach plummeted from those words. _His_ Naruto was missing

* * *

**Mira:** Naruto's missing yay!

**Maya:** you're happy about this?

**Mira:** yes because i almost forgot about the 'dark figures' and where to put them in the story but then i remembered and i thought this would be a perfect place to put him since it was before mating season meaning naruto has yet to pick a mate.

**Maya:** oh i see that way whoever saves naruto will win his heart and they will become mates right?

**Mira:** ...not really...i was thinking of maybe one these 'figures' having a certain interest with Naruto if you know what i mean

**Maya:** you mean rape him?

**Mira:** -gasps- no i would never...ok i would but not this time, Naruto needs his virginity for whoever his mate will be, i would make it all the more fun

**Maya:** you are weird

**Mira:** and proud

**Maya:** -shakes head- i don't know about you anymore

**Mira:** just nod and go with it ok...now i hope everyone enjoyed the chapters and please review. I will try to update as much as possible. until next time see ya


	16. Demon what

**Chapter 16: Demon what?**

**Mira: **Yo everyone i meant to update during spring break but i got distracted ah well

**Maya:** you seems to do that alot

**Mira:** hey they are legiament reasons

**Maya:** oh yea like what

**Mira:** I found out i was a furry

**Maya:** O.0 ok

**Mira:** yes i totally want a full furry costume too, ah well until i get some money for it i guess ears, tail and a fur collar will have to do

**Maya:** you have a fur collar

**Mira:** yup ^^

**Maya:** that is kinky

**Mira:** i know :D

**Derek:** who has a fur collar

**Maya:** Mira does

**Derek:** kinky

**Maya:** i know

**Mira:** -puts on get up and then gets on knees. tilts head and holds hands up like paws and give begging look-

**Maya:** aw that's so adorable! -pets Mira-

**Nikki:** -randomly appears and glomps Mira: cute!

**Mira:** :D

**Derek:** ...right well heres the chapter

* * *

"What?" Minato said.

"Our scouts were out patrolling the area and they found Iruka in a puddle of blood. He was attacked and seriously hurt. They tried to find Naruto but couldn't"

Kakashi's faced paled, "Iruka…where is he? Is he ok?" he was panicking because his mate was hurt and he didn't know the condition he was in.

"Medic is helping him but Kakashi he looks really bad, you better go to him"

Kakashi nodded and rushed out of the room.

Minato looked at Kankuro with a serious look, "Ok tell us everything you found out."

Kankuro nodded nervously, intimidated of the bigger fox demon, though it help with five other dominates glaring at him. He saw that Itachi was trying to calm Kyuubi but it didn't seem like it was working.

"O-ok" he said slightly then straightens himself and gathered his courage.

"Shino, Anko, Asuma and I were out patrolling the area, you know making everything is safe and no danger would come to the village. While we were out, the winds picked up and the smell of blood was sent to our direction. We immediately followed the scent and found Iruka covered in blood. We couldn't find Naruto anywhere but his scent was still there but it was faint. I ordered Anko and Shino to take Iruka and headed back to the village while Asuma and I looked around the area more. Not only did we smell Naruto here but others too. There was even blood from one of the attackers/kidnappers." He looked at the group in front of him. "The smell that surrounded the area reeked of human."

Half of the group gasps while the other half growled at the word human. Everyone knew what horrible, selfish creatures human were. Minato and Kyuubi especially hated humans and snarled at the name. Humans were the ones that destroyed their homes and took away their wife/mother, now they have taken Naruto.

"Though the area smelt of human, the blood that we found was slightly off like that person wasn't totally human." Kankuro seemed perplex by this like he was too trying to figure out why the smell was human but at the same time not human. He looked at everyone again. "But there is some good news, there were no signs of Naruto being hurt, we didn't find any of his blood so it is safe to assume that he is relativity unharmed. Most likely they somehow knocked Naruto out and carried him off while some of the others attacked Iruka to keep him from getting Naruto."

"How many do you think were there?" Minato said calmly though on the inside he was raging and worried for his kit.

"Though the scents were faint we were able to detect at least 9 others there but whoever they were, they knew what they were doing."

"Damn then this wasn't just some humans happening upon Naruto and Iruka. It was planned out" Minato looked troubled. All demons were highly valuable but fox-demons were special since they were linked to the tailed-beast, one particular the demon king. But it wasn't just any fox demon that was linked to the demon king but the Namikaze, Minato's family line. The kidnappers could use Naruto to tap into the great demon king's power or worst. This was no pure chance, this was planned out.

Minato realizing what was going on and the possible agenda to Naruto's kidnapping, turned to the group. "I need to go back to my pack and get some backup"

Kyuubi looked at his father, "Why?"

"We are going to need all the help we can get. I believe these humans kidnapped Naruto for a special reason, something involving the Bijuu's"

Kyuubi's eyes widen and cursed when he didn't realize it before. He looked at his father with determination and nodded. "Ok you go and get some of our warriors, I suggest bring the old hag and pervert too. Knowing them, once they learn of the situation they will demand to come and we could really use their help."

Minato nodded to his son's words, "I agree and you'll stay here and do whatever you can to learn more about the kidnapping and searching"

Kyuubi nodded. Minato turned to Gaara, "I will be back as soon as possible with back up, trust me we are going to need them especially if these _humans _are going to do what I believe they are going to do."

"And what prey tell is that?" Gaara asked.

Minato looked at Kyuubi, "You explain everything to them, I have to go now if we want to find Naruto before they accomplish their deed." Kyuubi nodded and Minato transformed into his full fox form and ran out of the house.

Everyone now turned to Kyuubi for an explanation. Kyuubi looked at them, "I guess I should start from the beginning with the Bijuu's and the demon king" Kyuubi started.

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, his head hurt a lot and he didn't know why. The last thing he remembered was being with Iruka before he suddenly felt really sleepy. He sat up quickly after that and a wave of dizziness hit him from moving so quickly. He groaned in pain and tried looking around the room to figure out where he was. He could tell from the smell and look of the place that he was nowhere near the village. It looked like he was underground of some sort.

He tried to move but when he did he felt something around his wrist and ankles. He looked down at them and saw there were chains around them. His eyes followed the chains and saw them end in the middle of the room.

"_Well at least they are letting have some kind of mobility"_ Naruto thought. He pulled on the chained and after several tries he gave up, realizing now the chains won't break. They must have been specially made for demons.

While thinking about the chains he didn't noticed the doors opening and figures coming in, surrounding the poor fox. Lights suddenly came on, snapping Naruto out of his thinking and look around the room. His eyes widen by the figures that surrounded him and he felt a wave of panic settle in within him. He could tell these people were very strong and very dangerous. He swallowed his fear and glared at the people.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you take me and where is Iruka-sensei?" the fox growled.

"Ha this fox got spunk" one man said. Naruto looked at him and saw the blue skin, blue haired man.

"Yes he does Kisame that may be a problem later on" another said. Naruto looked at this man and saw an orange spiked hair man with piercings on his face.

"I know how to deal with it with leader-sama" another said this one with red hair and oddly looked like Gaara.

Naruto ignored what the man said and stared at him with a tilted head. "Are you related with Gaara?" he asked.

This caught the man off guard but he composed himself easily. "I assume you are talking about the werewolf Gaara Sabaku, demon of the sand. Yes you can say we are distantly related but I see him of no family of mine. If you ever speak his name again to me I will kill you and make you into one of my arts"

"Aw Sasori-danna you are so mean" a long-haired blonde man said, at least Naruto thinks the other blonde is a boy.

"Shut it Deidara" Sasori said.

"Every one of you quiet" the leader said. He looked at Naruto, "Now I bet you are wondering why you are here, well to put it simple we are going to use you to rule the world."

"How?" Naruto glared.

"I'm sure your father told you about the Bijuu's and the demon king"

"Of course, everyone knows that story but what has to do with me"

"Ah but do you know what the Namikaze fox demons are the descendants of the great demon king"

Naruto's eyes widen, "w-what? T-that can't be true. You're lying!"

"Ah but it is true and more specifically you are the reincarnation of the demon king"

"N-no" Naruto whispered.

"How sad your own family didn't tell you this, they kept a great secret from you. Shows how much they trust you. They know if you knew who you were; you would snap and turn into the demon kind. They feared you."

"Stop it!" he yelled and closed his eyes; he thought this had to be a dream and he was just sleeping.

"You were born to kill and nothing else. You're nothing but a monster to everyone, everyone you know believes you are"

"You're lying! I'm not a monster" tears were coming out of Naruto's closed eyes.

The leader walked over to Naruto and grabbed his face, making the fox face him and look at him.

"You are a monster and soon you will prove to everyone how much of a monster you are. The great demon king will rise again and destroy the land and the best part of all this, you will do everything we tell you and there is nothing you can do to stop it" he sneered and dropped the fox face.

Soon everyone left the room, leaving Naruto to think about everything they just told him.

* * *

**Mira:** so there you go and all will be revealed in the next chapter about the demon king and such...Nikki stop touching my animal ears

**Nikki:** it's so soft! -keeps touching-

**Mira:** -sighs- this is why i didn't want anyone to know i was a furry

**Maya:** well the secrets out so deal with it

**Mira:** xP fine...anyway remember to review and if you do i will a. give u a cookie, b. send a hot anime guy into your dream or c. glomp you in furry form

**Maya:** ...ok i think people will want either a or b

**Mira:** -shrugs- you never know they might my glomps

**Maya:** ok

**Nikki:** i want your glomps

**Mira:** not now. Everyone review.


	17. The Plan

**The Plan**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, must I always repeat myself **

**Mira: **I'm really reall sorry everyone for taking so long. If you read my In the Hands of my Enemy you would know but for those who haven't I guess I will tell you. _I had a very busy couple months, first it was being sick, then getting ready for Yaoi-Con and actually going there. Had to drive there with 4 other people, that took alot of out me. The whole Con took alot out of me just because I never traveled that far in a car before espeically will all those people._

_**Maya: **hat was alot of people and getting everyones stuff into the car. Then trying to focus driving, all hetic._

_**Mira:** Exactly. The Con was super fun I love it especially when the guys were taking off their clothes...-drools-_

_**Maya:** -snaps finger- Mira, Mira come back to me come back_

_**Mira:** -snaps out of it- huh? what? Oh yea sorry...just dreaming about that super tall Sweden guy and the Kakashi with his...bells -drools-_

_**Maya:** -smacks Mira- get out of it, I know they were hot but focus on the fic_

_**Mira:** ahem...right. Anyway the trip took alot of on me then finals came up for school and work. Just one big cluster fuck but I promise to update again. I'll update Why does this always happen to me? tomorrow and try to update this again tomorrow or Friday. So please everyone bare with me and I'm incredible sorry for not update don't kill me. Oh and if anyone was at Yaoi-con this year, send me a message I want to know if I saw you. I guarrentee you have seen me. My friends and I were one of the few that really stood out there._ **(( ****Yes I did just copy and paste this from my other story. get over it I didn't want to retype it xP ))**

**Mira: **Ok so now you know. I also like to thank **xclymemusicfreakx and nightmoonhowl **for giving me ideas for the storyline. Thank you. Now onto the story!

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe what Minato and Kyuubi just told them. Sure they knew about the demon king and tail-beast but they never would've thought that Minato's clan were descendent from the demon king and that Naruto, himself was the reincarnation of the demon king. The demon king was responsible for the extermination of half the human race and then when the humans learn how to trap and control the king, he killed nearly ¾ of demons. Luckily the tail-beast 1 through 8 band together and locked the demon king away. But not before the demon king already having an heir before he went crazy. The Bijuu's were going to kill the heir in fear of what happened to the king to happen to them but the process of sealing the king away took all of their energy and killed them.

Both the human and demon race slowly recuperate from their near extinction and came back to full if not more numbers. But the humans still hated the demons and found where the demon king was sealed away, hoping to break him free and control him once again. They were able to lift the seal but all there was, was the essence of the demon. The essence transported itself to a host, an heir from his own clan that was strong enough to house him inside. That host was Naruto, who was born looking exactly as the demon king did in human-like form. Though Minato was close he didn't fully look like the demon king and his body could never hold such a power. The humans who released the demon king were killed by unknown causes.

The kitsune clan knew what this was and sealed the demon's king essence inside Naruto, creating a tattoo marking on the boy's stomach that like to disappear and reappear depending on the situation. They never told Naruto about it; in fear they might scare the young fox and do something drastic. They wanted the young fox to live a normal life and not live know what he had inside of him. But it seems the human are making sure that would never happen.

* * *

Kyuubi was trying to hold in his anger at the humans who took his little brother and trying to ruining everyone's life, especially Naruto. They had to save him before it's too late. Minato put a reassuring hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. Kyuubi looked at his father and saw the look he gave. It was a look telling Kyuubi they will get Naruto back and soon. Minato could only hope that they find him before the humans figure out who they have, but deep down he knew the human who captured Naruto knew exactly who they have.

Minato turned his head to the group of werewolves. "We must find Naruto before it's too late. The ones who kidnapped Naruto knew who and what they were looking for. If it was just a group of hunters looking for demons to kill for their fur, teeth and bones then they wouldn't have left Iruka like they did. These humans knew what Naruto mad and targeted him specifically which mean they plan to release the demon kings spirit and take control of him once again"

Gaara growled at the thought of humans using his mate to destroy others. Naruto had an innocent and pure soul, something like this would just break the little fox demon. "We have to work fast then. Who know where they are and how much time we have to save Naruto before the humans use him."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes time is of the essence here so we need to make a plan and find Naruto fast."

"I agree with emo here" Sai said gesturing at Sasuke who glare at Sai though the other seemed unfazed. "The faster we get Naruto, the faster he will be mine."

Temari growled at Sai and punched him in the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground. "Idiot this is no time to be making jokes, we need to find Naruto and get him back here where it is safe. Who knows what those humans are doing to him."

Everyone was thankful for Temari, it was true this was a serious time and even thinking about the contest and mating season was the back of everyone's mind. Right now it was all on Naruto's wellbeing and saving him from the humans.

"Thank you Temari" Minato said. "Ok everyone we must find Naruto as soon as possible so everyone is going to be split into groups to cover more ground. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and I will be team 1; Kakashi, Iruka, Anko and Shino will be team 2; Kyuubi, Sasuke, Neji and Asuma team 3 and finally Itachi, Sai, Hinata and Kiba will be team 4. Each team will head in one direction, if a team discovers clues or the hideout of the humans; alert the others by mind communication or sending some kind of flare so everyone can see. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads; understand what to do except one, Itachi. He raised his hand like a child would in school to ask or answer something. Minato looked at Itachi. "Yes what is it?"

"Can I switch teams? I want to be with my Kyuubi and I'll be damned to have my foolish little brother be with my mate and not me" Itachi asked in all seriousness. Everyone looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding?' look but his expression never changed from the blank yet serious expression.

Minato sighed and squeeze the bridge of his nose. "I guess you can"

"What don't I have a say in this?" Kyuubi asked.

Minato looked at his son, "AT this point no. We need everyone to cooperate to find Naruto and if that means switch Sasuke and Itachi then we will do it. So team 3 is Kyuubi, Itachi, Neji and Asuma while team 4 is Sasuke, Sai, Hinata and Kiba. Everyone happy?"

"Yes" They all said in unison.

"Good and lets head out."

Each team grouped together with who they were suppose to and headed to the direction they were designated to go to. They didn't have to worry about the rest of the people in the village because each could take care of their own and know what to do if trouble arose even without the help of the alphas. As everyone travel one thing ran through their minds they all hope they won't be too late.

* * *

**Mira:** So there you have it. Sorry it's kind of short but next chapter will be longer I swear. I should be able to update by Monday or Tuesday. I was going to do it Sunday but it's New Years and we all know what is going to happen or the end result will be from the previous life.

**Maya: **Woo Party! and get drunk!

**Mira:** haha yes hopefully bad new working on sunday

**Maya:** ooh harsh. Working with a hangover

**Mira:** I know but I'm not even sure if I am going to drink. Oh well whatever happens, happens. Anyway there will be an update soon I promise and again I'm sorry for taking so long. Now remember to review, until next time AWAY! -have superhero suit on and flies away-

**Shadow, Jack, Maya, Nikki, Derek, Sora, Ichigo:** -watch Mira fly away-

**Maya:** wow I didn't know she could do that

**Ichigo:** Like oh my god I like totally didn't know that either.

**Shadow:** Holy shit Ichigo is out! Get her!

**Shadow, Jack, Maya, Derek:** -attacks Ichigo and ties her up and locks her away-

**Sora and Nikki:** -blinks-

**Sora:** -looks at Nikki- You want some ice cream?

**Nikki:** -throws hands up in the air- yay ice cream! X3


	18. Heading out

**Chapter 18: Heading out**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well I own 4 dogs and my two cats own me...O.o help me**

**Mira: **HI EVERYONE I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! MWHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS THOUGHT I ABANDONED YOU! Well I didn't and shame on you for thinking that and shame on me for not updating but I'm sorry, I was moving for school then had to go back and save a dog I raised from a pup at a shelter because as soon as I left he started freaking balls and was being agressive towards everyone and they told me that unless I got him he would have to be put down. He was that agressive to them and this was a no-kill shelter. But it's ok I got him, he was so happy to see me and he's getting better. Yay and then of course school started and I had to deal with that mess. Sorry

**Maya:** So glad we got Domino.

**Mira:** I know I really thought he was going to be ok without me, appartently we were wrong. Oh well he's happy now, got some cats to play with. ^^

**Maya:** Good thing he likes cats.

**Mira:** Very good. Anyways between dealing with my new dog and his issues, then school and test and volunteering I finally was able to write my stories. I got 2 chapters up just for you guys. So please don't kill me. I have cookies and candy.

**Derek:** Why are they under a box held up with a stick and string tied to the stick?

**Mira:** ...That's not the point, it's free cookies and candy...just go in there and get them.

**Derek:** -.- no

**Mira:** It's ok I'm sure the readers will...*stares at readers* ...won't you...

* * *

It's been two day since Naruto was kidnapped and 5 days to mating season. Gaara and the others have been looking non-stop for the humans who kidnapped the golden fox, they tried catching scents but the humans were smart and left nothing behind. As the days went by the others were getting worried but Gaara and Kyuubi were getting pissed off that they were unable to find any clues. With mating season so close, some were able to feel it's affect but it was slow. Luckily most didn't fall into it.

You can tell this was affect Gaara the most, because he would snap at the littlest things and never wanted to be bothered. He spent all day searching, barely letting himself eat and drink. He promised he would rip out those human's throat if they hurt Naruto. The endless searching and lack of care to self was affecting Gaara hard and everyone noticed but every time they try to tell him or do something about it, Gaara always ignored them.

Minato came back from going back to his pack with two others. Sadly he couldn't bring more because of mating season coming and that they were already low in numbers. The two people he brought with him were Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade had light blonde hair with a jewel in her forehead, brown eyes and very noticeable large breast nearly spilling out from her clothes. Jiraiya had long white hair, a weird forehead protector and red lines coming from his eyes down his face. Minato explained to everything and introduce the people to his parents, yes his parents. The werewolves were shocked by the two especially when Jiraiya started saying perverted things and going after girls only to get punch a distant away from his wife, Tsunade who didn't look too concern of how he was asking. Rather after punching her husband she demanded where the alcohol was and to get her some. Minato but his head into his hands and shook his head at their antics but what can he do.

Finally on the third day they got something, they were able to find a scent and track. Though the tracks were faded it was at least something. Gaara, Kyuubi and Minato gathered any and all available people to join them in their search. The team was Gaara, Itachi, Kyuubi, Minato, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke and Neji. They separated into 6 groups with 2 people in each so they could spread out and watch each other's backs.

They had to keep some behind to protect the village from harm or any invaders especially since mating season was nearing. The groups scattered towards the scent, a mix of Naruto and the humans that took him though some smell not so human. That worried some of demons because fighting the enemy would be harder than they thought before.

It took hours before they came across a human village, where the scent dissipates because of all the other humans scent masking everything. Luckily the group passed human enough and was able to get in without suspicion. They asked around if anyone has seen the blond-haired boy but so far no one has. But they wouldn't give up and finally found some who have seen something. They told them they seen a group of odd and suspicious group wearing matching cloaks, carrying something that could easily fit a person but was covered. The humans pointed the direction where the other group went. Gaara and the others thanked them and sent off once again, feeling like they were getting closer to their beloved Naruto.

Sadly for the group, night fell and most were tired so they had to stop and set up camp. This way they can conserve there energy to finding Naruto tomorrow and fighting the ones who took them, all knowing it will be a big battle.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he wasn't starved on the controversary it seemed the leader was making sure he ate quite a bit. He was still chained up and couldn't move, not even his tail so he was forced-feed. He also learned that his food was drugged so he couldn't transform and tried not eating it but the ones who were there to feed him always made him eat in the end. He gotten to see all the members and learn their names though they barely talked if at all at him. Though the most disturbing fact was that the leader ordered his men to wash the fox so Naruto was subjected multiple people holding him down and giving him a bath, touching him in places he only have and the only other person that should be allowed is his mate. He growled and snapped at the offending hands but failed to be any threatening but luckily it was over fast.

The leader hasn't come back after he told what Naruto was and the fox was grateful. His mind was still trying to process everything he said, he tried to deny it but soon memories surface from his past and how some people acted towards him and kept so many secrets. He knew that what the leader said had some truth and that broke Naruto. After 3 days the leader made an appearance to the fox.

"How my little pet doing?" the leader asked.

Naruto growled his eyes briefly flashing red. He refuses to answer to this man.

"Ooh such anger" he mocked but was happy to see the change of eye color even if it was brief, it meant his words affected the blond and he was closer to being the real demon king. The leader couldn't wait. To have that power, control the demon king and better yet making the blond his mate so he could never leave the older male's side.

"I just came here to let you know that tomorrow the ritual will begin and your true self will be awake." He grabbed the blonds' chin roughly. "So enjoy your last day like this because tomorrow you will be free, killing and destroy everything and becoming my bitch."

Naruto snapped at the leader's hand and manage to draw a little blood. The leader glared and backhands the fox. Then rubbed the place he hit.

"Look what you made me do. I'm sorry I really don't like hurting you but you left me no choice." He sighed. "You'll see that things will be better tomorrow"

"I doubt it" Naruto mumbled under his breath, but the leader heard him though did not reply to it.

"Until tomorrow my sweet Naru, sleep tight." And he left the room, leaving Naruto to cry and call out to the one he loved the most to save him.

Gaara's head snapped as he heard a pained filled cry. He looked at the others and saw they were asleep. His mind told him the call was coming from Naruto and he knew he had to find the other soon for he feared if he lost Naruto, he mind as well kill himself. He couldn't live without the other.

* * *

**Mira:** Sorry for it being short but that's why I updated twice. Once again don't kill me. Also don't forget the plate of cookies with candy...it's there...under that box...go in there it's ok...

**Maya:** That's not creepy at all, school took your sanity hasn't it.

**Mira:** ...what I still had left before? ...yes school took the rest...PEPPERMINT TIME!

**Maya:** O.o what...the...fuck?


	19. The demon king rises

**Chapter 19: The demon king rises**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my stuff...it's mine**

**Mira:** So here is the 2nd chapter like I promise ^^

**Maya:** So are we going to forget that in the last chapter, you yelled out peppermint time?

**Mira:** I did no such thing

**Maya:** ..right...ok fine we will forget it.

**-rustling noise-**

**Mira:** Holy crap someone actually fell for the box trap -looks under box- Nikki what are you doing there?

**Nikki:** I saw the cookies and candy ^^

**Mira:** Fair enough, now move over I was some -starts eating cookies- oh we have to have milk -grabs some milk for the both and returns-

**Nikki:** yay! -dunks cookies in milk-

**Maya:** How did I become the sane one?

* * *

Morning came and the werewolves and foxes got up and headed out again. They can all sense something different in Gaara as well in the air. They felt that something happen to Gaara to make him distant to them and on edge, while they always felt something about today told of foreboding. They raced on determine to prevent whatever is that may be coming.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and noticed that the ceiling seemed different. He turned his head, surprised that he was able to, and saw his hands and legs were tied like before but this time on a table. He didn't even try pulling at the binds knowing he couldn't break from them. Obviously he was moved when he was asleep. The blond saw the room filled with dim candle lighting.

"Looks like your awake, that's good." A voice said. Naruto's ears twitch and recognized the voice to be the leader.

He barred his teeth and snarled, "Show yourself coward!"

Naruto was then blinded by a light. More lights lit up the room and it was after the blonde's eyes adjusted that he saw they were in a cave or something like it.

"As you can see we had a change of setting. This cave will be your death and the demon king's birth." The leader started.

"I will never become what you want."

The leader smirked, "I'm afraid that you have no choice in the matter. This statue has been here for thousands of years and brought forth the first demon king but it also used against him, where he was sealed inside his son unbeknown to those who sealed him. Now it will awaken him and bring forth a new era."

The statue was huge with multiple eyes but all closed; it was hard to see where it started and what the actual cave was. There was a large mouth but it too was shut and two hands were in front of the statue, shackled and on each finger tip a member of the group who kidnapped him, all but one which was reserved for the leader. The leader left, giving one last stroke of Naruto's cheek, before jumping to the last finger. He signaled to the others who nodded. They made the necessary hand signals and a flow of blue chakra came out of them and headed to Naruto. All the blond fox could do was staring in horror, the chakra hit the blond and he started to scream in agony as his red chakra was pulled from his body. Naruto's body was engulfing in red and blue chakra, mixing together where they met turning purple. His eyes were completely white, as his mouth was still open screaming in pain.

Nearby the group of werewolves and fox demons could hear the scream and stopped. Minato and Kyuubi's eye widen recognizing the scream. "Naruto!" Minato yelled.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Let's go" he said and once again they started running towards the scream, increasing their speed.

* * *

Naruto's body started to shift and change as time went on. His human body's skin peeled away while blood mix with his chakra forming as his new skin. His mouth was half formed snout with razor sharp teeth, his hands and feet turn to claws. Long fox ears formed above his head and 10 tails that were like his new skin but also seem to bubble formed.

Naruto could feel his mind slipping from the transformation and a new darker voice spoke in his mind. He tried to fight it off but the entity was too strong and too eager to be freed. Tears fell from his eyes hoping someone will come and save him from the pain even if it was death. He didn't want to hurt anyone especially those he cared and love.

"_No I have to stay strong! I have to fight this. I can't become a monster, I won't!" _Naruto thought, flashes of his friends and family flashed in his mind, the last being Gaara. _"Dad…Kyuubi…Iruka…Ero-San…Baa-chan…Gaara. I can't leave them." _

The humans still continued the ritual, the strain on bringing the demon king could be seen but they ignored the pain and pushed on more. The leader stared at the future demon king, he knew why it was taking more of a toll, the blond fox was trying to fight it, to save his humanity but it wasn't going to work. He increased his chakra output making Naruto scream again.

A skeletal form grew around and outlined Naruto's new formed body, a demon fox skull with added horns about 8 inches long like those of a bull, spine, legs and arm formed giving him a eerie look. (A/N: Just think of Naruto's 8 tailed beast form but with more tails and horns)

The group arrived at the cavern where the screams were coming from but a large boulder was blocking their way. Everyone turned into their demon forms and charged the boulder, using all their strength to destroy it and save their beloved fox before it was too late. The boulder started to crack under the pressure of all 12 demons.

* * *

The Akatsuki inside at first ignoring the noises, thinking whoever it was wouldn't be able to get in and stop them but now they could hear the rock giving away. They couldn't break and stop them so they ignored.

Naruto could vaguely hear some kind of noise but he was far too gone. The entity inside was too strong even though he fought with everything he had. More tears fell but this time it was inside, since the outside with his physical body, his temperature was so high that the tears would evaporate before they even fall. _"I'm sorry everyone…I tried….Dad, Big brother, Old hag…pervy-sage I will miss you. Gaara I wish we could've been mates and grew old together." He smiles sadly. "I will always love you; you will be my first and only love." _And with that he finally succumbed to the demon king and fell into the abyss of his once mind.

Minato, Kyuubi and Gaara snarled in anger and used everything they had for one last attack, hitting the boulder at once. The pressure was too great and it crumbled, leaving the cave exposed. Without letting the dust clear everyone returned to normal form and ran in, eyes widen at what they saw.

There in the middle of the cave, surrounded by humans in cloaks on statues fingers was some kind of monster, looking like it was only half-formed and it was. Everyone had a guess that thing was once Naruto and it angered them at what the humans did to their precious blond. In a bound of anger, Kyuubi jumped and attacked one of the members; the one named Deidara and knocked him off the finger and into the wall, making the wall cave into an imprint of his body. This broke the ritual and stopped it, leaving the demon king only half-formed but it was enough.

The leader, although slightly disappointed with the half-formed demon king, grinned evilly and turned to the group. "You're too late, as you can see the demon king has risen once again. You're precious Naruto is no longer here."

Everyone looked at the leader, ignoring the rest of the humans who looked like they are about to pass out from exhaustion. The leader had long black hair, slightly spiked on top. His face was sharp like an aristocrat and his eyes had black iris with red rings. (A/N: Kind of like how Madara looks but slightly different)

Minato growled at the leader and was about to attack but Jiraiya stepped forward, holding his son back. He looked at who he thought was the leader of this group. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Who you brought back?"

The leader scoffed, "Of course I know and soon he and I will become rulers of the world, destroying everyone in our path."

"You are a fool to believe the demon king won't kill you, let alone rule with you."

"Ah that may be true, but he won't harm me if I'm his dominate mate now would he? He will do everything I say."

Gaara snarled and stopped himself from attack him. "You are not his mate!"

The leader turned his attention to Gaara, "We'll see about that." He took something out of his pocket and held out his hand in a half grasp, blue chakra engulfed his hand and the object them he aimed at Naruto's new body and it shot out, hitting him in the center of his forehead. The object sunk into the extra fox skull. Naruto's eyes that were once closed shot opened, still completely white but there was a sudden flash of blue and he let out a loud roar.

It looked at the group of people before him and then at the leader and jumped to his side. The leader smirked and looked directly into the new demon kings eyes, where another flash but this one was with red rings, surrounded with black appeared in the demon's eyes. The demon growled lowly and turns its attention to the group.

"Destroy them my love" The leader said. The demon let out another big loud roar and jumped down from where he was at, heading towards Gaara and the others.

* * *

**Mira:** Aw yea shit's going down. I can't wait to find out what happens next.

**Maya:** You do know you wrote this right?

**Shadow:** Yea I think she lost her mind

**Maya:** Like you're one to talk, you're evil.

**Shadow:** True but unlike some I'm sane

**Maya:** I don't think that can happen.

**Mira:** I'm ok...anyways not sure when I will be able to update, maybe next week or later. I have one test this coming week and 4 the next week. So you shall all see when I can update. I'll still try to update soon though. Also I'm going to try to finish this story before going to my other one just a heads up.


	20. The fight begins

**Chapter 20:** **The fight begins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm too horrible of a person to own it.**

**Mira: **Haha I'm back from the dead. I hate myself and I am sorry my viewers for disappointing you. You are all allowed to kill me. I sorry

**Maya:** Why did it take you so long to update?

**Mira:** Well it was mainly school getting in the way but my old computer got the blue screen of death. So I had to wait to get a new one. Then I had to deal with my dog chewing everything up, costing more money and my dad's new dog had to go to the vet's. Grandma went to the hospital. Too much stuff...ARRRGGGG! *falls on ground with a deep sigh*

**Maya:** So mainly school?

**Mira:** Yea...cries silently*

**Shadow:** Haha bitch, that's what you get for trying to become a doctor.

**Mira:** -.- *glares at Shadow* Nikki attack

**Nikki:** yay! *pounces*

**Shadow:** O.O noo! *tries to get away and kicks at her*

**Nikki:** *glares and bites meanie's arm*

**Shadow:** Son of a bitch, get her off *tries to shake her off* I could get rabies!

**Mira:** *stares* you deserve it. *sits up and stares at audience* Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto ran at Gaara, swipe his claws at him. Gaara was barely able to dodge them and jump away from the blond fox. Naruto snarled and attacked the nearest person who happened to be Minato. The older blonde wasn't quick enough to dodge and was hit, throwing him against the cave walls. Naruto growled and looked around for his next victim, driven by instincts and not of sound mind.

Meanwhile Iruka, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Jiraiya and Tsunade were fighting the rest of the Akatsuki members, who regained their strength and protected the leader from the were-demons. The demons knew they had no chance again the new Naruto and his new power. If anyone could save him it would be his father, brother and Gaara.

Shikamaru started fighting a silvered hair man known as Hidan who kept cursing and talking about his lord Jashin-sama. Iruka and Sai were fighting with Tobi, an orange masked wearing male and Deidara. Neji was fighting Pein, an orange hair male with piercings around his face, and Konan, a blue hair female, Tsunade was fighting Sasori, Itachi was fighting Kisame, Sasuke was fighting Zetsu, a plant looking humanoid whether he was human or not it was hard to say,, and lastly Jiraiya was fighting Kakuzu, a masked man with piercing green eyes.

* * *

Kyuubi ran at his bother and swiped at him but Naruto caught the hand and held it. Kyuubi started to scream in pain as if felt like his skin was burning, which it was. Due to Naruto's new form, the king's chakra that surround him it was so powerful that generated its own heat. Because of this Naruto's skin burned off in the process as he transformed so anyone that got close to him would feel the heat and if they were unlucky to touch him, then their skin would burn and even melt off if they stayed on contact with him.

Kyuubi's skin started to crack and peel as his brother held onto it. He tried to pull away but to no avail. Minato came and lunge a kick at his youngest son, which Naruto used one of his tails to easily stop Minato and throw him. Kyuubi took this time to use his free hand and lengthen the claws. He then swiped his sharp claws into Naruto's face, more importantly his eyes. Naruto yowled in pain and let go of Kyuubi to touch his eyes.

The red-haired fox demon nursed his hand. It was burned severely but with a bit of medicine and his natural healing abilities it will heal but because of the extent of the damage, it would take a few weeks to months before it will be fully healed. That doesn't include if he will gain normal feeling there. He looked up and saw his brother yowl in pain but it was short-lived as Naruto easily healed from the scratches and glared at him. He used his tails to attack Kyuubi which the other fox jumped away and kept dodging to not get hit.

The leader looked on at the fights in satisfaction. Everything seemed to be going as planned. Soon the new Demon King Naruto will destroy his friends and family and they can move onto the world. Oh he couldn't wait to see all the dead bodied scattering around the land and below him as he sat on his throne made of the bones of the enemies that are now in front of him. He imagined at some point they will turn into their full demons forms and of course be killed. This would make his throne all the better with demon skulls and pelts.

Then right by his side there will be his Naruto, covered in blood from his victims. He would look so beautiful and the leader imagined making Naruto sucking him off or having sex on top of the bones and pelts of everyone he once knew. It will be delicious and the leader couldn't wait to sink into that tight firm ass that has never been touched.

* * *

Gaara realized that Naruto was too powerful like this and had no choice but to turn in his full form. His slick red werewolf form was able to move fast and be able to stand the Demon Kings power. He growled and lunged at the unsuspected fox, making contact and pushing Naruto into the nearest wall. The red werewolf got slightly burned from where he made contact with the chakra soaked skin but he ignored the pain.

Naruto shook his head and glowered at the red werewolf. He bared his fangs at him and torn out of the wall, making bits of debris fall and crack. The new demon king let out a roar and outreach his hand; chakra surrounded it and extended into a giant arm and hand as it swiped at the wolf. Gaara was able to dodge it but it followed where he went. With his speed he was able to dodge them and head to Naruto, slamming into him and jumping out of the way so Naruto attacked himself.

Minato went to aid his oldest son. Luckily his mother gave him some herbs which he chewed to turn it into mush and spit it out to rub it over Kyuubi's hurt hand.

"Can you still fight?" Minato asked.

Kyuubi smirked, "It takes more than a burn to stop me, besides Naruto needs us to try to get through him as well as Gaara."

Minato nodded, though he knew deep inside the only one who can save Naruto is Gaara, they will help in any way. Minato took a stand and shifted into his full fox form as well as Kyuubi. Together they lunged at Naruto, who was recovering from accidentally hitting himself. They both got him and kept coming. Naruto, unable to focus, growled and tried to attack but as soon as he tried another would attack.

* * *

The others were having their fair share of attacking the enemy. Shikamaru learned than the man, Hidan, was able to fight with missing parts of his body. Iruka and Sai who were fighting Tobi and Deidara, but couldn't get a direct hit of the hyper man-child but they noticed that the masked man wasn't trying to hurt them either. It was like he was putting a show of fighting but was trying not to hit them. Sai told Iruka that is possible that Tobi wasn't going to hurt them at all but faking it for the leader so he wouldn't get in trouble. They also noticed how Tobi even looked like he was silently and unnoticeably to his partner, saving the 2 Weres' from the psycho clay bomber. Sai could sense good in Tobi and something else but he wasn't sure about the other scent. Deidara on the other hand was throwing clay bombs at the two while yelling at Tobi to be more serious about the fight.

Neji was having a tough time fighting Pein and Kona and actually had to turn into his demon form to keep up and fight. Even with his special power of Byakugan, the duo was formidable foes as they seem to know how to fight with each other exactly and perfectly. But Neji was able to figure out if he could take one down, the other would follow not long after since they seem to be in synch of each other and their powers rely on the other.

Sasori and his puppetry threw Tsunade off as she has never fought someone like that. She mainly used her strength, as she was known for her super powerful punches. During the fight she was able to destroy 1 of the puppets that he had but that only made him pull out two more. From the scent she was getting, Tsunade was able to figure out that the red-head wasn't completely human as he smelt of death, all centering around his heart. She even was able to punch his square in the face and it crack like he was a puppet.

Itachi was beating Kisame's ass. The shark-like man, a demon from what Itachi can tell, was strong yes but not stronger than him. He asked why the shark demon was fighting for the humans whom the man replied; he didn't care which side he was he just wanted to fight. It just so happens that the leader offered him enough money and a promise of more power if the demon worked for him to which he agrees but mainly to get more powerful.

Sasuke was having a tough time with his opponent, a plant looking demon. He too smelt of death and rotting fresh which almost made the tough werewolf gag and throw up from the stench. The creature kept disappearing through the ground and surprised attack Sasuke. Although Sasuke was able to get a few hits, he was losing towards the other. Even his family blood-trait, the Sharingan wasn't much help against this foe.

Lastly Kakuzu was a worthy opponent for Jiraiya, also known to some as pervy sage. The human had weird like tentacles coming out of him but luckily Jiraiya was able to hold his own against the stitched up man. However the fight seemed to stop after Jiraiya was dodging his attacks and a bag of money, from the sound it was gold coins, fell from his pocket that he acquired when he visited the humans and looked at the women in the bath houses. Although he was married, it doesn't mean that he couldn't look and appreciate the looks of a women's body. Kakuzu saw the bag of money and stopped the fight which made Jiraiya suspicions for he didn't know why the enemy stopped.

"I'll stop fighting you and leave now if you give me that bag of money." Kakuzu said keeping his gaze at the bag, deducing how much was in there from the sound of it falling and how full it looked.

"Eh?!" Jiraiya said, completely caught off guard of the statement. He looked at Kakuzu like he was nuts and then at the bag of money. "Uh sure?" he more questioned, unsure of what to say.

Kakuzu grinned, making his stitched mouth, widen and strained. He walked to the bag and picked it up. He first weighted it with his hand, throwing it lightly in the air to get the full weight before looking into the bag. He very quietly counted and seemed satisfied by what he obtained and looked back at the white-haired pervert. He bowed slightly to the other.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said and left the cave and fight just like he said.

Jiraiya looked dumbfounded by just what happened and his brain couldn't really process the event. He looked around at the others who were still fighting and shrugged his shoulder. He then joined the fight with Sasuke, since the young pup seemed to having the most trouble with his opponent.

* * *

After Minato, Kyuubi and Gaara's constant attacking and hitting, Naruto was able to focus and see the pattern in their attacks and defended himself. He easily taken care of Minato and Kyuubi, knocking them out as their energy was already low. Now who is left was Gaara, who even though was tired and bleeding from the wounds he got, wouldn't give up. He will save his mate from turning into a monster.

He let out a loud roar and attacked Naruto, who attacked back. They were now fighting at close range, Gaara's skin was being burned as he hit and got close to the other. But it doesn't seem like Naruto is being affect much by the attacks. It is like he heals as soon as he is hit and only getting stronger as the battle progresses, if the form of muscles over his body and more tails was anything to go by. Gaara growled and snarled as he looked at his love.

He doesn't know what to do, but he won't give up even as his body tired and his bones creaked. If only he was stronger, if only he could reached his love deep inside the monsters mind and bring him back. He would do anything for that, if only to bring his love and stopping him from destroying the rest of his innocence by killing. Naruto's heart won't be able to withstand that and truly break.

"**So you want to be stronger?" a voice asked.**

Gaara looked around but didn't know where the voice was coming from. Everyone was fighting and the only one near him was Naruto but he knew it wasn't the other.

"_Hello? Who are you?" _he asked.

**The voice laughed, "A friend, now do you want to be stronger?** **To save everyone, including your mate."**

"_Yes I want, no, need to save Naruto. I cannot live without him and let him be controlled by a monster."_

"**What would you do for this power?"**

"_Anything. I will sacrifice anything for him."_

"**Even if you save him and he stills chooses another as his mate."**

"_Yes, I don't care if he chooses another than me as his mate. I just want him safe and back to normal." He said without hesitation._

"**You truly love the boy don't you? To sacrifice your own happiness for his."**

"_I will do anything and everything for him."_

"**You remind me of myself brat. I will grant you my power. Use it wisely."**

As soon as the voice said that, Gaara felt pain throughout his body but he also felt extremely power coursing through his body. He yelled and growled at the pain. He could feel his body changing, shifting to accommodate the power change. He kept saying in his head, that this was all for Naruto. Naruto went through more pain than this. He had to be strong for Naruto!

The leader's eyes widen at the power change and glance in panic at the red werewolf. He recognized this power.

"No it can't be." He said to himself in disbelief.

Everyone else fighting felt the power surge and stopped. They glanced at the two especially Gaara, whom seem to be gaining a lot of power. They tried to back away but were blown back by a wind created from Gaara's power. Naruto glared but watch as Gaara changed, unsure what was going on. But he felt like this power was familiar but the memory was very cloudy. The power increase and Gaara let out one last roar before smoke surrounded him.

* * *

**Mira:** Well there you go. Crazy shit is happening. And what is this new voice that spoke to Gaara?

**Nikki:** hk hjk a ghtosqta? *muffled from still biting meanie*

**Mira:** No it isn't a ghost? ...well maybe...depends on how you look at it. *hint hint*

**Shadow:** will someone please get this little bitch off me? *still trying to pry Nikki off*

**Maya:** you dug your own grave.

**Mira:** yea Shadow, get over it. Anyways hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long. I won't be able to update until next week. I gotta study for tests and then the weekend help birth some calves.


	21. Demon Lord vs Demon King

**Chapter 21: Demon lord vs Demon King**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. *looks at empty room and sighs***

_**Gaara demon talking**_

_**Gaara demon mind link talking**_

* * *

**Mira: **Haha new chapter up. You guys probably thought it would take me forever again...wrong! I plan on finishing this story soon. I will try to update as much as I can this week since I have spring break and have nothing better to do than to stay at home but I'm not complaining.

**Maya:** How was the trip with birthing calves?

**Mira:** I was there for almost week and got a maximum of 5 hours of sleep. Stupid cows couldn't give birth on their own . nearly every one needed help. Thank you for energy drinks. Still had to go back to school after the trip.

**Maya:** I'm sorry.

**Mira:** It's ok it was an awesome experience. But there was a sad ending that one had a stillborn.

**Nikki:** baby cow went bye-bye?

**Mira:** Yea but it's ok. Her life wasn't i vain it was used as practice on how to save other calves life inside the womb. I also violated a bull.

**Shadow:** You raped a cow?!

**Mira:** I didn't rape it Shadow geeze. We just stuck a contraption in it ass that sends small electrical shock to stimulate it so it can ejaculate into a cup against its will...ok yea now that I said it, we kind of raped it I guess.

**Shadow:** Dude that's fucked up.

**Mira:** *evil grin* one was a screamer

**Shadow, Maya and Nikki:** O.o

**Nikki:** what does ejacquwate mean?

**Maya:** Something you don't need to know until you're older.

**Nikki:** *pouts*

**Mira:** Anyways to the story!

* * *

The smoke that surrounded Gaara and was so thick, nothing could be seen, slowly started to fade away. Everyone seemed to be looking on in anticipation, unsure what they will see. What was left of Naruto, growled as the mass of smoke and snapped as the smoke disappeared towards him.

Then all of a sudden an arm shot out and hit the ground, making is break under it. It was long and sandy-brown colored with red markings all over. (A/N: I know they are black/blue but for werewolf purpose they are red) The arm raised and swiped the smoke away, making is clearer faster. With the smoked cleared it was revealed a sandy-brown colored tanuki (raccoon dog) with red markings all over its face, body and tail. It was a little bit bigger than Naruto's form. It has a jagged, concave mouth with razor-sharp teeth and the sclera of its eyes were black with yellow irises and pupils that had a shape of black-four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Its ears were slightly longer in width and length, keeping the wolf like ears.

The leader gasped and glared at the new player in the game. _"Damn it how did I not see this? The demon lord Shukaku was sealed inside that werewolf brat this whole time?!"_ he thought.

Minato slowly got up and looked at the demon lord. "G-Gaara?" he asked.

The other looked at him, obviously acknowledging the name. But he quickly looked back at the snarling demon king.

"_**Do not worry. I am still Gaara" **_he said. _**"The voice has given me power to fight and save Naruto. Just say the fuck out of my way." **_He then launched himself at Naruto who did the same, both meeting in the middle and started fighting.

Everyone else watched in awe. Not really questioning the voice that Gaara spoke of.

"I don't believe it" Minato said. "One of the demon lords Shukaku was somehow sealed inside Gaara this whole time, but how? He never mentioned this."

"I'm not surprised" said Shikamaru "No one knows much of the Sabaku clan. It has always been Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. They never talked about their family, if they have any, let alone their past. But seeing how when you spoke of the demon king and they haven't reacted to it, tells me that they didn't know Gaara had a demon lord inside of him."

"The fight must've awoken Shukaku deep inside and he granted Gaara his power." Kyuubi said.

"But if the stories are true about Shukaku, isn't he supposed to be sort of mad? Like a crazed killer and have a huge blood-lust," Said replied.

Minato looked at Sai, "Yes that part is slightly true. Supposedly during his younger years Shukaku was a crazed killer who only cared about himself and killed everyone that he thought was below him. Even known to attack the other demon lords if they taunt him or made fun of him since he was known to be some of the weaker demon lords. But that all changed when he got older and wiser. He learned to control himself. But legend said that it wasn't until he fell in love with the Demon King that he stopped killing others." He explained.

"It was known that Demon King and Shukaku were mates until he first went crazy and started killing the humans. Shukaku tried to stop him and did but that lead the humans into being able to capture and control the demon king. Once he started killing demons, Shukaku and the other demon lords used their powers to destroy him. With the last of his energy the demon lord must've sent his soul to a host to recuperate and sleep until needed. I guess it is fitting to see Gaara had Shukaku inside him."

"It must be fate that the two were drawn to each other" Jiraiya said. "They were mates once and mates last for entirety."

"So none of the other alphas had a chance to be with Naruto" Sasuke said. "It would've always been Gaara"

"Not necessarily. Although they are more drawn to each other and Gaara has the upper hand, Naruto is still his own person. He chooses who he wants to be not the fates."

"But Naruto seems to like Gaara more so you're shit out of luck" Kyuubi piped in.

"Hey you stupid fucking demons, quit yammering and start fighting" Hidan yelled and attacked Shikamaru.

* * *

So the fights started up again while Naruto and Gaara fought.

The new Gaara sucked in air and blew it out like bullets, hitting Naruto and doing incredible damage to the other. Naruto tried to dodge the attacks but Gaara seemed to be faster than the other. Naruto shot his tails at Gaara who blew more wind bullets at them. Naruto growled and stuck his tails into the ground, making them expand underneath and unearth the ground. The ground shook and vines like chakra came out, throwing boulders at Gaara.

Gaara swiped his tails at some of the boulders then used his wind bullets to break them away. Naruto extended his arms out and grabbed random boulders and rocks and launched them at Gaara, not caring who gets hit. Some of the rocks nearly hit others who were fighting.

Deidara threw some of this clay bombs at Iruka and Sai but they dodged it. Unfortunately it hit the cave walls and exploded. The cave shook and rocks fell as it started to cave in.

"Everyone get out!" yelled out Minato.

Zetsu seeing how the fight was going disappeared into the ground, away from the cave and the fight. He wasn't planning on dying and the fight was now pointless as with Shukaku now in the game he knew it would not end in his favor.

During the fight, Shikamaru was able to cut off Hidan's legs, arms and head from the rest of his body. But the other still tried to fight and curse at him. There was no way he could get out of the cave, it will be his coffin.

Tsunade fought Sasori and was able to get close enough to rip the container that was holding his heart in his puppet body. Tsunade did get heavily damaged by Sasori's contraptions that he had in his body. It wasn't the contraptions itself but that they were laced in poisons when touched. Luckily Tsunade is a great healer and with some time will be healed of the poison in her body. Usually she could instantly heal and get rid of it but the poison was an unknown and her body will need time to get rid of it.

The rest ran out of the cave except for Naruto and Gaara who didn't care. Their hands locked with each other as they tried to use their strength to push the other down. Because of Gaara's new form, he wasn't affected by Naruto's burning chakra skin. Everyone made it out except for Hidan, Sasori and Deidara who didn't get out in time for a rock landed on his leg and trapped him long enough to watch the entrance fill before a boulder landed on him. The leader got out and stood out onto a high tree branched as he watched the cave crumble into nothing with the two demons still fighting it out. He noticed that from there were only four of his men remaining but it didn't matter for he will win.

* * *

Naruto gathered chakra towards his mouth and shot out an energy ball at Gaara. He used his ability to move sand and created a wall to protect himself but it had enough strength to push him back a bit. Gaara then made the sand shoot out and hit Naruto who jumped up to dodge. But the sand followed and Naruto curled into a ball and used the sand that was coming after him to push off and hit Gaara. He then uncurled and sank his claws into the other's body and bit down on his shoulder.

Gaara grabbed Naruto and flung him away but not before Naruto clawed his eyes, making Gaara roar in pain as blood squirted out. The attack made him temporary blind which give Naruto the advantage and launch fire ball attacks at the other. Gaara was able to use his sand to protect him and deflect some of the attack but was still hit.

"_**Naruto it's me Gaara! Please stop this fight and come back to me" **_Gaara said to Naruto through a mind link the demon lord and king shared. But he got no response.

Tobi, Konan, Pein and Kisame looked at the mess that the two demons did. Konan who have heard of the stories between Shukaku and the Demon King, felt sorry for the two. But she knew there was nothing they could do to help. But with the fight escalating between the two, the others didn't want to fight. Tobi even went over to Sai and stayed by his side, although the others didn't notice because they were watching the fight.

The leader didn't like how the fight was going and growled. _"I will not lose!"_ he thought to himself and using his power through the link to the demon king he increased his hold over the other and gave more power which helped unlock more of the demon kings power. This made Naruto roar louder and expand in size, his eyes glowed a deeper blue with a hint of black. Naruto ran on all fours after Gaara and pushed him back, water from the waterfall, where the cave once was, splashed around them. Fur started to grow around Naruto's new body which made the leader laugh and the others look at him.

"The demon kings form is nearly complete!" the leader yelled.

Gaara tried to get up but Naruto used his fist and beat down Gaara, clawing at him and his tails to pierce the skin of his opponent. Gaara roared in pain and tried to fight back but Naruto was just too strong now. Blood poured out of the wounds that were made.

'_**I won't lose you Naruto. I realized now in order to get to you I must kill the one controlling you' **_He thought to himself. He sucked in some air and let out a huge burst of air at Naruto knocking him off. Gaara used this time to send his sand at the leader. Naruto was able to recover and see that the sand was going to his master and deflected it but unfortunately for Naruto, Gaara predicted this and sent out another that can from behind the leader and struck him. The leader who depleted his power to bring forth the demon king couldn't protect himself as the sand went straight through him, making him fall out of the tree and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. His neck snapped from the fall but he died from the sand piercing his heart.

Naruto let out a roar as he couldn't save his master and attacked Gaara, who was weakened from the fight couldn't dodge it. Naruto's claws and tail pierced into Gaara skin, one of the clawed hands pierced through his chest. Gaara gasped as blood seeped out of his mouth.

"_**Naruto I will always love you" **_he whispered as the claws and tails left his body and he slowly reverted back to his normal form.

Naruto's mind started to clear as the one who was controlling him was no longer there. He started to see images but couldn't make out what was going on.

"_**Shukaku! No!" **_Naruto heard a voice yelled but wasn't sure who it was. He blinked and seemed to get images from the outside world. He saw destruction in front of him but when he looked down he saw Gaara, covered in blood and a hole in his chest. He gasped in shocked and let out a scream.

"GAARA!"

* * *

**Mira:** Cliffhanger mwhahahaha! Is Gaara dead? Will he be alive? Who knows what happens, not you because this is my story and I am GOD!

**Shadow:** You're not god you're just a bitch.

**Mira:** *glares* no one asked you. Anyways if my loyal readers noticed instead of it saying it's on the 23/24 chapter its on 20/21 chapter this is because I deleted my author notes to make it more professional and stuff. Sorry if this confused anyone.

**Maya:** You got messaged about it?

**Mira:** Yup but I'm glad because I never noticed that it would do weird stuff like that even stopping some from reviewing O.o

**Maya:** Weird.

**Mira:** I know anyway I'm gonna go write the next chapter and hopefully have it up in a day or two.


	22. You can't leave me! I love you!

**Chapter 22: You can't leave me! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. Yaoi would be in everything! And I do mean everything.**

**Mira: **So here's the next chapter. I'm still planning on ending this in 3 chapters. Woo

**Maya:** Wow you're on a roll

**Mira:** I know. It's awesome, hopefully I can continue this roll. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed, as he too started to slowly change back to normal. His eyes were the first to change into white then slowly back to his normal looking eyes. The object that had sunken into the fox skull pushed itself out and hit the ground, bouncing towards Minato and landed at his feet.

Minato quickly picked up the object with looked like a red and black shard, and crushed it in his hand. No one should be allowed the power to control a demon especially the demon king. He looked back to his son and Gaara, sadness filling him from the unknown. Others were about to go towards the two but Minato stopped them and shook his head. It wasn't the right time yet.

The bones that surrounded Naruto, crackled and crumbled into dust as it fell off him. His skin started to form again over the blood soak muscles. The pain was excruciating but it was nothing compared to the pain Naruto felt in his heart at seeing Gaara, lying on the ground, coated in his blood and unmoving. Once he was back to normal size, he bent down towards Gaara. He tentatively reaches his hand out to touch Gaara but kept pausing. Tears started to flow out of his eyes as he looked at the red-head.

There was a thump noise, like a heartbeat and soon his mind unleashed the memories of when he was the demon king. He remembered everything. How he attacked his family and friends, the leader and his minions chanting in a weird language and the pain throughout his body. He remembered hurting Gaara above all and seeing him changing by some unknown power, making the red-head like the demon king and fighting him. Shukaku, the name rang through his head but he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

The blond grab the side of his head and screamed in agony, unable to take it. The memories were too much; he couldn't believe what he had done, to his friends, to his family and more importantly to Gaara.

Everyone cringed at the pain-filled scream and couldn't imagine what the young fox was going through.

Naruto looked at Gaara, his head over Gaara's, their foreheads barely touching and cried. His tears hit the male below him, making the blood dilute and run down his face. His hands were on the other's shoulders, gripping them for dear life, begging for the other to open his eyes. Naruto's body by now, returned to mostly back to normal. There were still a few places like on his arms and chest, where the skin was trying to regrow back. His eyes were still sharp, with his whiskers dark and his fangs sticking out.

"G-Gaara, please don't leave me!" he half yelled. "You can't leave me. Y-you said you love me right? S-so that means you're not allowed to leave me you jerk." His face now buried between Gaara's shoulder and neck. His nose was getting stuffed up from his crying make him sniffle. "You said that I was only yours and no one else can have me. You promised to stay with me forever. You have to come back to me, to keep your promise. I was going to choose you Gaara, did you know that? I want you as my alpha, my Dom and I would be your sub. So you can't leave your sub alone with a bunch of alphas around. Who knows what kind of perverts will get to me?" he let out a chuckle but there was barely any humor to it since he was crying.

"Sai, Sasuke and Neji are nice but they are not my alpha, you are, I want you. But if you don't come back then I have to choose one of them. I will have to be their sub and have their babies." Naruto vaguely felt something wrap about his waist but didn't think much on it, he kept crying in his lovers shoulder until he felt the thing tighten around him.

"No-no one will h-have you but me" said a hoarse whisper. Naruto gasped and raised his head up but didn't see any sign that Gaara said anything.

"G-Gaara?" hoping that it wasn't his imagination playing him. But soon that hope died and he felt more like crying but then he heard a groan.

"Y-you are my sub…who…can only have my babies" Gaara said wincing in pain. "Yo-you are mine!" he ends with a growl.

"Ga-Gaara!" He squealed and hugged the red head tight making Gaara gasp in pain and cough up some blood. Naruto sensing he was hurting the other, decrease the pressure and hugged his lightly, nuzzling the others neck. "I'm sorry! Don't leave me again; please I can't live without you. I love you." He cried but this time in happiness.

Gaara wrapped his arms tightly and securely around his blonde uke. "I'll never leave you my little kitsune. I love you with all m heart." He kissed the side of Naruto's head.

He then turned the others head and kissed Naruto fully on the lips, which Naruto returned. The kiss was innocents but passionate, they pour all their love into it.

Naruto then remembered Gaara's wounds and broke the kiss. He looked down and noticed that they weren't bleeding and somewhat healing. "What?"

Gaara notice the confused blonde and felt where the biggest wound at his chest. "Shukaku it stopping the bleeding" he said. "and healing it a little, but…" he winced in pain "…he can only do so much. We used our power during the fight."

"I'm sorry Gaara."

"Idiot, it wasn't you're fault."

* * *

The others, hearing Naruto yell out Gaara's name but in a different tone, looked over and can see Gaara move, if barely. They all broke out in smiles, knowing the other was alive. They rushed over to the two.

"Naruto" Minato whispered. Naruto looked up, still teary eye but smiled at his father.

"Daddy." He said almost pitifully and Minato hugged his son tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh it's ok kit, it wasn't your fault" he rubbed the young kit's back. "No one will blame you for what happened. It's alright. All that matters is that both you and Gaara are safe and alive."

Tsunade was checking over Gaara, surprised to see him alive with the amount of damage that was done. She looked up at everyone, "He's stable but we need to get him back so we can apply better medical assistance. I don't have my medical kit since we were rushed."

Minato nodded and looked at his group. "Itachi, Neji, Sai and Iruka create a stretcher for Gaara to take back home. We don't want to do anymore damage to his then was already done." They nodded and was about to take off when a voice interrupted.

"Oooh Oooh Tobi wants to go with Sai-kun" Tobi said and was by the other's side immediately, confusing everyone. Sai didn't know what to do and just started walking away with Tobi trailing behind him like a puppy. The other three following after, more confused by the masked male antics.

Minato sighed and shook his head, not even wanting to ask. He looked down at Naruto and saw the other had passed out, no doubt to everything that has occurred. He looked over at Kyuubi and nodded his head at him. Kyuubi came over and carefully took Naruto from him. He was so glad to have his baby brother back and nuzzled him lightly, earning a soft but hoarse growl which when he looked saw it was Gaara. He smirked at Gaara and gave a playful wink.

* * *

Minato got up and turned his attention to the last three of the enemies they fought and walk towards them. "So what are your plans now?" he asked them.

Kisame sighed, "Leaders dead so there's no use following his ways. I'm just gonna go what I did before. Find the legendary swords and become the greatest and undefeatable swordsman ever."

Minato nodded to Kisame, seemly to like the plan. He turned to Konan and Pein who shrugged.

"Not sure what we are going to do but we won't bother you guys again, we have no reason to." Pein said.

"To be honest we didn't want to fight in the beginning but the leader was more powerful than any of us. He threatened to kill another friend of ours who is deathly ill, if we didn't do as he told us. But with the money we got from him and other things we can help our friend." Konan said.

Minato nodded in understanding. He could sense the two don't mean harm and are truthful. He could understand the power the leader hand on his men. After all, the leader was the descendant of the one whom first learn and was able to control the demon king.

"As long as you never bother us or any demon again unless provoked then you may leave with your life."

"Agreed" said Pein and glanced to where Tobi once was. "But I think someone might stay behind with you."

"It would seem so but it's not a problem."

Pein and Konan bowed to show respect, "Then we will take our leave. We hope you will all live a long and happy life and we are sorry for what happened."

The others bowed to them as well, "We hope that you too live a long and happy life and that of your friend." Minato said.

Pein and Konan left the group. Kisame gave a mock salute and a 'see ya' before he too left.

Itachi, Neji, Sai, Iruka and Tobi came back with supplies and made a stretcher for Gaara. They were able to get the red-headed onto it before he passed out as well.

Minato looked at everyone, including the new addition to the group Tobi, who was currently hugging Sai. "Let's go home."

Everyone, of course, agreeing and headed back since they know where to go it will take them faster to get home. They know that Gaara and Naruto won't be waking up anytime soon.

* * *

**Mira:** There you go, praise me, love me!

**Shadow:** Damn it you didn't kill Gaara

**Mira:** Of course I couldn't kill him, he's the main character. You know how many of my readers will kill me?

**Shadow:** But I want them to kill you

**Mira:** Shut up Shadow. Anyways tell me what you guys think of SaixTobi pairing and I'll probably have some hot lemony goodness in the next chapter but don't quote me. Until next time please review. I love them, they feed me and if I don't eat I will die and you don't want that do you?

**Shadow:** I do

**Mira:** -.- You don't count asshole. REVIEW EVERYONE! PLEASE! *puppy eyes*


	23. Tobi and Sai, Minato's Blessing

**Chapter 23: Tobi and Sai Story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except all the yaoi porn in my room.**

**Poll for lemons, go vote!**

**Mira:** I hate myself I really do. I promise I would update more and I have let you all down! I'm a lying whore...wait why did I call myself a whore.

**Shadow:** You always call yourself that...and everyone else...I'm not sure you know the meaning of that word. You just use it for anything even when it doesn't make sense.

**Mira:** yea I do that a lot, still I'm sorry I lie everyone. -cries-

**Maya:** *pats Mira's back* it's ok you had a lot to do. Getting a new job, trying to find a place to move, move out of apartment and into new home, your cat beig stupid and jumping out a 2 story apartment, summer school, and dealing with dad who is slowly killing himself, not taking care of himself since you moved out.

**Mira:** True...especially the dad one. He's gotten so skinny, I'm worried but he won't take care of himself. I know he knows what he is doing, he says it and jokes how our animals will outlive him :'( stupid dad trying to leave me.

**Maya:** I'm sorry

**Mira:** And Ivan is stupid for jumping out because he saw another cat.

**Nikki:** Kitty got hurt?

**Mira:** *pats Nikki's head* Yea but only sprained his leg, he was luck. Ugh enough of the sob stories, this isn't what readers want. Onto the story.

* * *

It took the group two days to get back to their village. Everyone rushed to the group, concerned to see who was hurt and how to help them. Gaara and Naruto have yet to wake up from when they first passed out which made Minato and the others concerned but figure it was because of the fight, draining nearly all of their energy.

Gaara and Naruto were under intensive care as they had the most damage but the others got care from their injuries in the fight. Kyuubi's hand was fixed up but had to be bandaged and ointment applied every day for a week because of the damage. Minato got a few broken bones but nothing big. He was bandaged up some around the torso and will be stiff for a while. The others had mainly bruises and mild wounds which their own body is able to fix and were give pain reliever and something to keep away infection.

The rest of the pack were wary of the new arrival, Tobi, because they can smell the death and humans on him but Minato explained to them that Tobi in the end helped them and meant no harm. But others were still concerned about him and demanded that he took off his mask. Tobi was a little hesitant to do so; it's been so long since he had taken him mask off. It has become his face to him but he knew that if he didn't he might be run out of the village. He glances at Sai who nodded.

Over the two days it took for them to return, Tobi and Sai got to talk to each other more and realized how much they have in common. Sai found out that Tobi loved art, all kinds but prefers drawings. He even drew a bit before his ex-leader go ahold of him many years ago. Sai offered to reteach the older male how to draw and paint which Tobi was excited. They talked more and grew closer to each other. No one would think the two would be perfect for each other because they were polar opposites. Sai was emotionless, didn't know how to talk to people and was blunt while Tobi was emotional, usually happy and child-like, not be serious most of the time and love to talk and interact with others. But through some miracle they bonded with each other and grew to love. Tobi told Sai somewhat about why he wears a mask but it was very vague and didn't really want to talk about it yet which Sai respected and didn't press.

Tobi was relieved to have Sai there as support. He slowly put his hands over his mask and pried it off his face. He hesitated again, before lowering the mask down and exposing his face to everyone to see. Tobi heard gasping and he closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the judging eyes. He wanted so badly to run away and hide. He knew this was a bad idea, why did he ever do this. His kind haven't been seen in a long time, thought to be extinct he knew. He didn't like the way he looked, he was different than his kind.

Tobi had white feline ears on top of his head with black stripes. He had light marks on his cheeks indicating whiskers. He let out his tail, which was also white with black stripes, from the confidents of his pants. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hid away until he felt something touch his ears. It made them twitch from the light touch and he opened his eyes to look at who it was. By doing so he also revealed that his eyes, instead of blue like most of his breed, they were red with 3 black commas around the pupils. This was similar to what the Uchiha clan has but there were 3 versions. The Uchihas, the one Tobi possess and the Byakugan that the Hyuugi Clan have.

He saw Sai touching them with curiosity and kindness not the hate that he was expecting. Especially being a feline surrounded by canines, he thought for sure he would've been attacked. Sai pet the ears softly, he could tell the other was afraid and he didn't blame him. Byakko, or white tiger demons, were thought to be extinct and were known to be dangerous. They were born warriors, taught at a very young age to fight to the death and as skilled assassins.

But Tobi was not like that. From the time meeting him and even during the fight, he could tell the other didn't want to fight nor did he use all of his powers. He could sense great power especially seeing Tobi dodge all the attacks they threw at him and even his partner had thrown at him. His moves were very fluid and quick; years of training could only have done that. Tobi have been nothing but kind, if not very childish unlike many of his kind.

Although there were some of the villager who were not happy for having the feline in their mist, it was believed not because of who he was but rather what he was since canines were not great friends with felines. But they would have to get use to it. Minato smiled and patted Tobi on the back.

"Thank you for showing us. We will not harm you and I think I speak for everyone and welcome you into the group. Whether if you join the werewolves or my clan it is up to you" He then glance at Sai who was now touching Tobi's tail in almost childlike fascination which made Tobi purr at the feeling. His tail flickered a little and he leaned into the touch. This made Minato smile knowingly.

"But I believe you will be going wherever Sai will be."

Tobi blushed at the comment and lightly smiled looking at Sai who smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion; everyone has been on edge lately."

Tobi shook his head, "No I understand. I'm just glad that you all accept me and don't have to worry anymore" He smiled at them that seemed like pure innocent.

No one could understand how this man was a part of the white tiger clan as he was nothing like their personality and stories. But the proof he is, is his entire being. The villagers all split apart and went about their ways. Minato went to go see how his youngest child was doing while Tobi and Sai left together hand in hand. Minato knew those two will be wonderful mates to each other. Both have suffered hardship and hate before, they understand what each has been through.

* * *

Minato entered the house where Naruto and Gaara lied. Both looked horrible and were wrapped in bandages nearly from head to toe. Naruto's body suffered severe burns from the transformation and internal bleeding but he will live.

While Gaara was in deeper trouble since he was had an arm thrusted through him. He was suffering internal bleeding and heavy blood lost. The healers, along with others help, were able to save his life and closed the hole fully. This helped Shukaku be able to rest from keeping his host from dying.

No one knew when the two would wake up and with mating season coming in a few days Minato didn't know what will happen. Usually creature like the fox demons and werewolves don't bond and mate until mating season. Don't get him wrong both are able to have sex anytime they want and have babies but only during mating season are they allowed to take on a mate, to be bond with forever or until one dies but usually forever, and are most fertile to have a child. Its nearly a guarantee that a mated pair with conceive during mating season so most just wait until then to have a litter.

Minato petted his son's hair, which still manage to be soft. "Please get better and wake up soon my son. We all miss you're sunshine attitude." He murmured softly then glanced at Gaara.

"And you as well need to wake up and get better. The clan needs their Alpha to guide them. They are all worried about their leader. We are all also anxious to have you mate with Naruto, bring two powerful clans together and creating a strong bond. I give my blessing for you to mate with my son."

He walked out of the room, hoping tomorrow will bring better results and happiness.

* * *

**Mira:** A little side story since Gaara and Naruto are knocked out.

**Maya:** Aw Sai and Tobi, cute.

**Mira:** They are good for each other.

**Maya:** Yes they are. When are we getting to the fucking?

**Mira:** soon, don't worry. I'm gonna** set a poll of which lemons you readers want**. I already know GaaraxNaruto but maybe you want to see the others. Go vote. It will be in two chapters from now. So chapter 25 which will be the last one.


	24. On the Road to Recovery

**Chapter 24: On the Road to Recovery**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except all Bishi's in the world!**

**Word count(because I want to for some reason) without conversation of me: 2,001**

**Mira: **So here is the next chapter, I actually wrote this in my class, I was bored and didn't want to pay attention.

**Maya:** You feeling better, with everything that is going on in your life?

**Mira:** Yea just had to vent I guess.

**Maya:** Yay.

**Mira:** I'm so tired though.

**Maya:** yea you have a full schedule this summer, I can't imagine what fall semester will be like.

**Mira:** I'm going to die.

**Shadow:** hey wait you bitch, you can't die.

**Mira:** what do you mean? You actually care...wait did you call me bitch?

**Shadow:** No I mean you can't die from school only I can kill you.

**Mira:** -.- thanks asshole

**Shadow:** love you

**Mira:** yea love to kill me

**Shadow:** exactly

**Mira:** anyway onto the show.

* * *

With the help everyone, Naruto and Gaara were making a great recovering. Gaara was the first to wake up due to the overtime help of Shukaku, who now was in a deep slumber since his host was no longer in danger. Gaara groaned as he sat up, wincing in the pain in his chest. He looked around and notices that he was in his own home rather than the healing hut. His eyes adjusted to the lighting as he took in his surroundings. He finally laid eyes on Naruto who was on the same bed as him. There were no more bandages around Naruto, making Gaara guess that he was healed but whether he was asleep or in a comatose state he didn't know. The blonde looked so peaceful but the red-head knew the other was suffering. The fox's eyes were twitching and he made small noises like he was suffering from a nightmare.

Gaara did the only thing he could think of, which was crawled closer to his soon-to-be mate, wrap his arms around him and whisper comforting words. They worked as Naruto's nightmare seem to lessen, his movement stopping and relaxing. Gaara kissed the fox on the forehead.

"Wake up my little fox," he whispered hoping the other heard. After a few seconds, Gaara sighed when the other didn't show signs of responding. Until he heard a groan and turned his attention back to the fox whose eyes were twitching and opened slowly.

Naruto groaned, his head was pounding and as he was opening his eyes the light nearly blinded him. He felt something against him and turned his head, seeing teal eyes looking back at him.

"Gaara?" he asked.

"Naruto, I'm glad you are awake." He said softly and nuzzled the others hair, very contant where he was until he felt a push against his chest. He let up on his hold and looked down to only see Naruto trying to push him away with his eyes closed and tear starting to fall.

"What wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. How can you hug a monster? I almost killed you, I could've killed you Gaara" Naruto cried now looking at the red-head.

Gaara sighed, he knew this would have a toll on the younger male. He hugged tighter which just made the fox struggle more. "Stop it! You are not a monster. What happened wasn't your fault, if anyone is to blame it would be the human who did this and me."

"W-why you?"

"Because I didn't protect you as good as I should have. I wasn't a good mate but I promise to protect you and our future litters."

"M-mate? Litters?" Naruto stumbled to say and blushed a deep red. "Wait what do you mean litters? We are having more than one?"

Gaara grinned, "But of course. I want you nice and plump with our children and continue the clans. Besides I have heard from others that pregnant sex is one of the best."

Naruto stuttered and blushed even more, turn his head away from the red head, "Pervy Wolf."

"Only to you love. Now let me show you how much I love you." He growled seductively and turned Naruto's head back to him. He climbed onto of the other and kissed the fox softly.

Naruto was surprised at first but it didn't last as he kissed back. Gaara added more pressure and soon the kiss turned heated. Both enjoyed the taste of each other and couldn't get enough. They have never felt like this before. Gaara, while being careful of the other's injuries, snuck his hand underneath the others shirt and softly caressed. This made Naruto moan especially when Gaara reached his nipple and tweaked it. The red head broke the kiss and started kissing down the blonde's neck, sucking and licking at certain spots, making the fox moan and whimper at the pleasure. Gaara growled possessively and kept doing his ministrations. Both seemed lost in their own world, not caring about anything else.

A shoe came out of nowhere and slammed into the back of Gaara's head, making him nearly fall off the bed and thus destroying the foreplay. He growled threatenly and turned to look at who dared stop him from marking his mate. His eyes flashed gold to show how angry he was. Naruto whined at the loss of pleasure.

"Oh don't give me that look brat. Mating season is two days away and you both still need to heal." An older woman's voice said.

Naruto recognized the voice and turn to look at who it was.

"Obaa-chan?" he questioned.

Tsuande's head had an irritated throb by getting called that. "You're lucky you are injured and your mate is possessive, otherwise I would come over and kick your ass."

Gaara growled again, how dare this woman threaten his mate.

Tsunade simply rolled her eyes at the boy but inside she was smiling because she knew this one was a good mate for his grandson.

"Now get off him so I can check his wounds."

Gaara glared at her but she simply glared back, challenging him.

Gaara hesitated, and had a brief moment where he wanted to attack for the challenge but with a nudge and pleading look from Naruto, he did as told but stood by next to the fox. He watched as the blonde woman poke and prodded his fox, at times making him whimper in pain which made the red head growl. Tsunade ignored him, and continued her work. The younger fox was healing good, might even be all healed up by tomorrow. She wondered if this was the work of the demon king inside him. Naruto always had amazing healing powers as most fox demons do, but with the amount of damage he took, even the most experience and powerful fox demon needed at least a week to fully heal, he is only taking a few days.

Once she was done with the examination, she applied some healing cream onto Naruto's wound and then turn her attention to Gaara. She forced Gaara to lay down with some fighting and looked over him. She applied some more cream on his wounds as well and notice he was healing really fast and good too, blaming it on the tailed-demon inside him.

"Alright you both check out but no mating or straineus activity until mating season. You will need today and tomorrow to finish healing and gaining enough energy. After that you guys can fuck each other to next week for all I care."

"Ba-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled embarrassedly, his face once again turning red.

Gaara chuckled and crawled to his mate and nuzzled him.

"Don't worry I plan to fuck him until he can't walk." Gaara replied.

Naruto blushed more and lightly smack the other, "Hentai!"

This made Gaara and Tsunade chuckle at the innocent fox.

"Don't forget to give me great-grandchildren!" She yelled out leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto whined and hid his face in Gaara's chest to hide from embarrassment. Gaara chuckled again at the cute antics of the fox.

"come on lets get something to eat."

Naruto pouted, "Not hungry." He was starving but he knew his grandma was probably telling everyone what happened and was too embarrassed to face anyone.

"Then you leave me no choice." He got up off the bed and picked Naruto up, making him squeak and carried him out the room, bridal style.

They arrived in the living room where some of their friends and family were sitting. The smell of food was in the air from the kitchen. Itachi was curled up against Kyuubi who was cuddling him on the couch. Kyuubi's ear twitched at the sound of feet and turned to see his little brother being carried by Gaara.

"Naru-chan!" he yelled and fell off the couch. Luckily Itachi saw them before and was able to get up so he wasn't dragged down by his dom. Kyuubi got up and ran to them, steal Naruto away from Gaara. Gaara blinked at the sudden loss of his mate in his arms and glared at the older fox.

"You're awake! I'm so happy, I miss my little bro." he hugged Naruto tight and swung from side to side. Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's arms and was gasping.

"Kyuu you're killing me." He said. Kyuubi realized how hard he was hugging his brother and lessen his arms.

"I'm sorry I just missed you." He pouted.

Naruto smiles and pets Kyuubi's head. "Well I'm here now."

Before Kyuubi could say anything they were attacked by the rest of the people who were there. Minato and Jiraiya hugged the younger fox, while Temari and Kankuro went to see Gaara. Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi came up and said a few words to the both hurt demons.

The door opened and revealed Sai and Tobi who walked it.

"Hey dickless, you're up." Sai said.

"Damn it Sai stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled.

"Why?"

"Grrr…I would so kick your ass if my dad was holding me." Minato didn't want to let go of his youngest son, he almost lost him and was afraid, it also prevented the hot-headed fox to hurt himself more. Naruto looked at Gaara, "Gaara attack Sai."

But Gaara didn't listen he was staring at Tobi which made the ex-villan uncomfortable. Before anyone realized it, he attacked the tiger demon. Everyone gasped at the attacked and moved to help. Tobi was luckily able to hold his own from Gaara and it helped that the red-head wasn't at full strength. Kankuro pulled his brother off and held him. Sai went to Tobi to make sure he was ok.

"Stop it Gaara." He said.

Gaara growled, "Why are you helping him? He tried to kill us!" he was furious, he didn't want the other anywhere near his mate. He almost lost the fox he won't do that again.

"He's not a bad guy."

"What do you mean? I saw him fucking attack us!"

Minato sighed and let go of his son and walked in front of the enraged werewolf.

"Let us explain." He said and explained everything about the tiger demon. Gaara listened though he didn't fully trust Tobi even after the explanation.

"fine he can stay but if he gets near my mate, I'll kill him." He turned to look at Naruto who disappeared from his spot. He looked around and heard a giggle and looked to see Naruto was leaning over Tobi and touching his ears.

"Wow they are so pretty." Naruto said in aw. He had never seen a tiger demon before but heard stories. "They are so soft."

Tobi blushed, "Th-thank you." He stuttered, still not use to it.

It was then Naruto noticed the other wasn't wearing his mask.

"Oh my god I can see your face. You are so cute."

Tobi blushed even more and the comment made both Gaara and Sai growl, who looked at each other from the growls. But they were snapped out of it when Naruto giggled and was hugging and nuzzling the other.

Gaara growled deeper and walked over to the two, reached out to grab the fox's arm and pulled him into his body, hugging possessively.

Naruto whined, "Gaara! I want to pet the kitty more!"

"No."

Sai went over to his blushing mate and hugged him. There was an awkward pause before Iruka came out into the living room. Everyone turned their attention to him and Iruka wondered why it was so quiet in the room. He cleared his throat.

"Ah lunch is ready." He said but no one resounded making him feel awkward and chuckle nervously.

"Ooh is dolphin on the menu" Kakashi said leering at the other, making him blush and walk away, muttering about stupid scarecrows. Kakashi chuckled and followed the other into the kitchen.

Naruto's stomach growled which made Gaara look at him.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"Shut it."

Everyone laughed, the tension was gone and they all left the room to eat.

* * *

**Mira:** There you go, everything is ok.

**Maya:** Naru is so cute.

**Mira:** that he is.

**Maya:** Surprise Buttsex?

**Mira:** No much of a surprise but yes in the next chapter. Anyway remember the **poll is up on my profile a**nd to review please, it pleases me.

**Derek:** That sounded a little wrong.

**Mira:** Yea I don't care. Also the last chapter, 25, will not be put up until some time in August. This is to give plenty of time to you guys to vote for lemons and also for me to focus the rest of this month to pass my class. Until then SEE YA!


End file.
